To The Devil With False Modesty
by omACAgee
Summary: "Something is not right with Chloe, Stacie! She is my best fucking friend and I'm sure as hell I'm not suppose to be scared of her. We have to do something before she hurts anybody else." (High School AU) (Bechloe& Staubrey)
1. Chapter 1

**My brain is just full of idea's and I can't help but right them down. This story I'm supper pumped about since the idea of it came from the movie _Jennifer's Body_ and I LOVED that movie. The story has a few scenes that are similar to the movie but majority of the plot is what I've came up with. I'll be switch from this story to Sin Fucking City so expect updates not super fast but fast ;) Also this story is going to be one hell of a roller coaster I can tell yah. Enjoy and fill free to drop your opinions.**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR JENNIFER'S BODY)**

* * *

 **To The Devil: Chapter 1**

"Good afternoon guys! How are you guys doing today?!

The student section which consists of seniors, juniors, sophomores and freshmen stand up from the stands and erupt into cheers and "whoops."

"Awesome awesome!" The principle of the school replies.

"Well today's pep assembly is sure going to knock your socks off with the performances lined up for us today!"

Beca was getting shoved as the crowd thrashed around like fish out of water. She wasn't much of student with tons of "school spirit" so she stayed sitting down on her laptop.

Beca Mitchell was an eighteen year old senior at Barden High school. Her hobbies included music, school, food and naps. Naps all the time. All her life she was presented with music of all genres because of her mom. Though now she was a single mother, she still makes time with work and bills to jam out to music with Beca or take her to concerts.

Beca always wanted to make her own music. Her mom soon found that out when her five year old would wake up in the mild of the night and use wooden spoons as drumsticks and bang on pots and pans so at the age of thirteen, Beca got her very own mixing equipment. Over the years, she got more familiar with the mixer that soon she was able to make these super cool mash-ups.

She was working on her latest mix and out of the corner of her eye she saw the cheer team make their way to the gym floor.

"Give it up for our Barden Knight's Spirit squad!"

The principal makes his way to the chairs lined up on the floor for the staff as the cheer team jogs onto the floor bouncing their fake extensions and gigantic, glittery bows while some of them doing the occasional cart wheel.

The cheer team was actually pretty decent considering the lack of talent in all the other sports. That's probably why everyone got so elated when they performed.

Closing her laptop, she stands up to join the rest of the crowd and cheers for the squad who was now performing their new routine.

Though Beca had zero to none school spirit , she did have spirit for her red headed best friend who was on the cheer team.

There was flips, turns, clapping, break dancing and twerking? The crowd was loving the performance and the cheer team was definitely living up to their expectations. Chloe has only been on the team for a couple months but out there, it looked like she was the most experienced. She probably even choreographed the routine since she has been dancing since she developed a heartbeat in her mom's womb

The performance ends and by the looks and sounds coming from the crowd, they killed it.

"Go Chloe!" Beca cheered waving her tiny, homemade Barden flag that said "Redheads do it better."

Chloe glances up into the stands and blows Beca a kiss. She continues with the typical cheer kick and yelling "Go Knights" while they rush off the floor.

With that, Beca tosses her laptop into her backpack and throws it over her shoulder. She dodges students as she makes her way to the gym's entrance because she wanted nothing but to get away from those reckless monkeys they call students.

Making it to her locker she picks up her physics book and decides to head to the commons. There is where all the magic happens and by magic it means Beca goes into total nerd mode while others around her make out with their homework sitting across from them. Obviously Beca didn't' get the memo and actually studied.

Beca keeps to herself majority of the time but since she is friends with Chloe Beale who is ridiculously popular, people often say "hey" and gets invited to a lot of the high school parties. Not because they want to hang out with _her_ but because Chloe would most likely join and every fuck boy in school tries to get with her. Chloe just moved to Devil's Kettle (Minnesota) about 2 months ago and she was already in the lead for senior personalities. Usually you only win one category but not her. Best hair, prettiest eyes, most athletic and best smile were probably all going to be Chloe's but who can blame the school? She was the definition of _**perfect**_ and even Beca was speechless when she was sitting in the commons two months ago and a redhead with bright blue eyes sat next to her asking where her classes were.

They've both known each other since they were five when they were neighbors and from that day their friendship bloomed. Sandbox dates to running lemonade stands, they did it all. It wasn't until Beca and Chloe hit middle school and Beca was greeted by her best friend sobbing at her locker to soon find out that she is moving to California. Beca promised that she would graduate high school and go to college in California where they would live together and be happy for the rest of their lives. Chloe gave Beca a silver necklace that held half of a diamond studded moon while she had the other half of the moon hanging perfectly around her neck. "I love you to the moon and back" was their thing so it might sound like cliche friendship necklaces but, it meant the world to them. Till this day, they never take their necklaces off.

Chloe moved and Beca was a walking corpse. If she would've gotten her heart x-rayed, it would've shown half of it missing or shattered. They talked and skyped everyday but it was not the same not having her bubbly, cheesy friend by her side. Senior year comes along and Chloe moves back to Minnesota and surprises her best friend at the commons. Elated would be an understatement when Beca caught a glance at that fiery red hair she'd grown to love so much.

Beca reaches the commons and since everybody is at the pep assembly, the area was empty.

"Just how I like it," Beca smirks while taking a seat at the table.

Sliding on her headphones, she presses play on her phone which is currently playing some AC-DC and gets to work on her physics homework. She may pull off that "badass" rebel type vibe but truth is, Beca Mitchell is a secret nerd. She passed her freshman through junior year with straight A's and got an 1800 on her SAT and 32 on her ACT.

It wasn't even 5 minutes when a pair of hands came up and covered her eyes.

Beca yelped and slid her headphones off. Not knowing who it was until the scent of her mysterious individual behind her caught up to her senses and she gave a quick smirk.

"Hey monistat." Beca removed the hands that were on her eyes to reveal the redheaded cheerleader that happens to be her best friend.

"What's up Vagisil? How did you know it was me?!" She asked taking a seat next to Beca.

"Well first off you smell like Ke$ha threw up on you and second, your hands are always cold! I guess you're only hot headed." Beca gave her a wink, "why are you here and not at the assembly? You're the school's spirit you know."

Chloe scoffs "Gee love you too Becs! I'll have you know that I'd rather be hanging with my best friend than watching football tools play tug-of-war."

"Glad I'm your number one Beale."

Beca continued to work on her homework or at least try to multitask with Chloe who just pulled out a sandwich out of her bag

"You were great today by the way" she took Chloe's sandwich out of her hand just as she was about to take a bite. "Pretty sure you guys made me like Bieber a tad bit more."

Chloe huffed while watching Beca take chomp out of her veggie sandwich. Realizing that there was no meat in the sandwich, Beca scrunched her face.

"This is horrible!" She was able to muffle out before spitting the chewed up food into a napkin. "I still don't know how you're a vegetarian." Beca gave Chloe back her sandwich then taking a drink of her soda.

"It's actually really crazy Beca. There is thing out there called vegetables and they're really good for you but you wouldn't know because you live off of hot Cheetos and gummy worms."

"There's a thing out there called food which hot Cheetos and gummy worms fall under and there's a thing out there called rubbish which vegetables and fruit fall under."

"Well this rubbish does wonders for my body" Chloe got up and gestured her hand from head to toe. She was still in her cheer outfit which consists of a dark green skirt with a yellow stripe on the side (very short she might add) and a white and green shell top v-neck that said "Barden" in fancy letters. Chloe's body was the ideal "toned" body.

Beca squinted her eyes as she tried to think of a response. "...touche."

"That's what I thought Mitchell," she winked while sitting back down. "Plans for tonight?"

Beca was writing some notes in her notebook desperately trying to concentrate and get it done since they're now probably going to go out.

"Nada enchilada. Why?" She took a break from writing and closed her book.

"This new band who I follow on twitter is playing at Randy's tonight and the band is _**extra**_ yummy." Chloe said wagging her eyebrows up and down. She threw in a wink and pulled out her cell phone.

She flashed Beca her phone showing a picture of the band's album cover. The band was ridiculously attractive with their dark eyeliner and perfect, rocker hair but hands down, the drummer and the lead singer were the hottest. Also the drummer was a girl that looked a lot like that one girl drummer from Skillet.

"They're a small indie band but their music is totes amazing" Chloe explained casually while taking her phone back and putting it in her purse. "Plus I want numbers from the drummer and lead singer."

Beca rolled her eyes throwing her head back because of course Chloe would want them both. The thing with Chloe is that she has no orientation. If you're hot, she'll try to suck your face.

"I have homework" Beca whined pointing at her physics book.

"Boo Beca. Forget physics I mean seriously. When will that become useful ever in your life?"

"Um maybe when I get to college so I can get a great job unlike you who will be flipping patties at the local McDonalds."

Chloe gasped raising her hand to her chest "How dare you! I will get a successful job for your information with or without physics. Also if you choose not to go tonight I could end up getting the drummer's number and we could hit it off and the lead singer would be left with nobody to hit it off with as well. Next thing you know she is proposing and I'm getting married and the band becomes super famous and rich and you see me on magazines and MTV with our new hit reality TV show and two huskies all while you're studying for physics."

Beca gives Chloe a blank face and blinks multiple times."You're too much to handle. I'm glad you have your whole future planned out. Without me I might add. Rude."

"Please Beca just come with me" Chloe grabs Beca's hands and juts out her bottom lip.

If there is one person who can resemble the "puppy dog face the best" it would have to be Chloe. Her eyes fill with pity tears and it seriously looked like someone just kicked her puppy.

Beca groans "Finnneeee."

She knows that Beca can't say no to Chloe when she makes that face. It's a deadly weapon.

"Yay! Tonight is gonna to be fun! Ill pick you up at your house at 7 mmkay? Not that I don't love your flannel and skinny jeans look but wear something hot. I want people to be jealous that I get to call you my date for the night."

Chloe pecks Beca's cheek taking all of her stuff off of the table. She waves Chloe off and gets back to physics.

"Love you Becs!"

"To the moon Chlo."

Once Chloe is gone she takes a gander at what her current outfit was. It's not like Beca didn't own different clothes, she just felt comfortable and it was a simple easy outfit.

"Something hot? Somethingggg hot." Beca repeated slowly.

"Tonight will be interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all you lovely people who took the time to read and review my story! You guys make my heart swell 3 This chapter has a lot of similarities to Jennifer's Body but I added my own little twists. I use the song performed in the movie as well just because I think it fits the story perfect. After this chapter there will be little similarities between my story and the movie. Also things are going to start getting intense. :)**

 **Feel free to leave opinions and tell me what you think :D**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT NOR JENNIFER'S BODY)**

* * *

 **To The Devil: Chapter 2**

Oh my god this is going no where! Why do I have to dress like a hobo for a living? Let's just face it guys, I'm not going to be able to find anything hot to wear and Chloe is going to find someone new to go to Randy's with and I'll be stuck here studying for physics while she goes and gets married to the rich drummer in the band raising two huskies leaving me all behind!"

Veins were popping out of Beca's neck as she finally finished her rant. She was tossing clothes left to right, up and down, covering every inch of carpet on her floor. Finally giving up, she runs her hand through her hair, gripping the brunette locks as she makes her way to her bed.

"First off, what the hell Beca? Where the hell did you come up with that ridiculous scenario?"

Beca flops herself onto her bed and lays on her back next to Aubrey and Stacie who were desperately trying to help the troubled girl.

Beca huffs blowing the hair out of her face "Doesn't matter Posen. I am fashionably challenged."

Stacie and Aubrey were really the only people she befriended through high school because she didn't think anybody would compare to her and Chloe's friendship. Freshman year was when she discovered Stacie walking out of her house that happened to be four houses down from Beca's. She figured Stacie had been drinking due to her lack of coordination and how she couldn't stand up without tumbling over. The puking was next and that was a dead give away. That night consisted of hair holding and a sentimental heart to heart with a plastered, leggy brunette. Beca didn't understand why she opened up to the girl but she honestly had no one else to talk to about these things and even though she knew Stacie wouldn't even remember the conversation in the morning, it was good to open up.

Turns out Stacie did remember the conversation when she sat next to Beca in her Chemistry class. She honestly wouldn't picture Stacie taking an AP Chemistry class but she soon tossed that assumption away when she glanced at Stacie's GPA. The girl had brains for sure and she was hot. Must be nice to have the best of both worlds.

As far as Aubrey, she met Beca through Stacie.

It was half way through their freshman year and it wasn't until she walked into Stacie's unlocked house when she walked in on the two of them playing tonsil hockey on Stacie's bed. Awkward and shocked were an understatement of how Beca felt. She would be less in shock if it was a guy who Stacie was straddled over but she got nothing but blonde hair and green eyes under that promiscuous brunette. She should really, really stop making assumptions about Stacie because she was the definition of conundrum wrapped in a riddle.

Stacie and Aubrey are so different it's astounding how well they work together. The flirt and the prude is how Beca categorizes the two but they're bound to be together forever. They were already the ideal high school "sweet hearts".

"Doesn't matter Posen. I better go get my books to study."

"Beca stop. You're acting more pathetic than your usual self." Aubrey continues to play with Stacie's hair as she lays on her lap.

Tossing her girlfriend off of her, Aubrey gives her a shove, "Babe, work your magic and help her before she get's worse."

Stacie searched through Beca's mountain of clothes that were now on her floor hoping she would find something to blow the redhead away.

"Bingo!"

Beca shot up from her position on the bed to look at what Stacie found for her to wear.

A vintage beading, long-sleeve, asymmetric black button down blouse and a pair of black, heeled boots were the winning outfit Stacie presented to Beca.

"Wow. Where do you find these?!" Beca held up the black boots "I don't even remember purchasing these."

"It's crazy what you find in the black hole you call a closet. They should be calling your room Devil's Kettle."

The story behind the name is as vapid as it may sound. There is actually a hiking trail that leads to a waterfall which is surrounded by unusual rock formation. The river also known as Brule River flows throughout Minnesota and nearly half of it disappears into a pothole. Scientist have thrown things in this pothole but everything they've thrown down there, never surfaces. They say it could lead to another dimension.

"Har har." Beca flips Stacie off and she grabs the items of clothing Stacie picked out for her. Since she missed out on the pants part, Beca went to her pile and picked out a nice pair of white skinny jeans. When her outfit was finally complete, she headed to her bathroom to change and fix up any make/hair problems.

"Come here" Aubrey says curling her index finger up and down "You're so good with fashion it should be a crime."

Stacie hovers herself over Aubrey and taps the outside of her thigh to give her the hint to make room for her to lay in between.

"What can I say?" She gives a peck on her girlfriend's lips. "It's a gift."

"I can't disagree with you there though there are many other things you are more talented with."

Aubrey's tone was a anything but chaste. She brings her fingers up to Stacie's eyes and wiggles her fingers.

"Oh babe, Don't make me blush."

Aubrey's neck was tugged being brought into a sinful kiss. She allows Stacie's tongue that swipes across her bottom lip to roam the inside of her mouth while her tongue fights for dominance. Just as things were about to get heated, Beca emerges from her bathroom.

"Dude!" Beca shields her eyes, attempting to erase the image out of her brain. "I saw tongue oh my god! NO MAKING OUT ON MY BED!"

Stacie bites her cheek to hold back a laugh as Aubrey rolls her eyes.

"Calm down Beca. You look nice by the way."

"Wow" Beca glance up at her ceiling leaving questioning looks from Stacie and Aubrey "There is a god. The Aubrey Posen just gave me a compliment."

Aubrey flashes Beca her middle finger "Better record this moment Beca, it's a once in a lifetime thing. Seriously though, you should wear your hair like that more often. You don't even look half raccoon with your make up!"

Beca decided on straightening her hair since Chloe loves how long it is and she took off some of her eye liner that she had on from school.

"Chloe's here." Beca announces as she takes one more look in the mirror.

Stacie cocks an eyebrow,"How do you know? I didn't even hea-"

"Beca!"

A sweet, bubbly voice calls from downstairs echoing through the halls of Beca's house.

"That's fucking weird."

Stacie and Aubrey get off of Beca's bed and follow Beca through the newly, dark halls.

Chloe sat at the edge of the staircase waiting for Beca to come down. She turns around and makes eye contact with Beca. Her jaw drops as she receives a glance at Beca's outfit.

"You Beca Mitchell, are an _arresting_ figure."

Beca fights back a blush that emerges from her cheeks and Chloe is staring at her.

Chloe's choice of outfit was pretty similar for the most part. She decided on a white, American flag tank top that showed her perfectly toned arms and back, a pair of black, short shorts that also showed off her toned limbs. She finished her outfit off with black, Chunky heeled boots that defined her calf muscles. The hair was in loose curls framing her face perfectly and makeup was done light. Like always, she was wearing the studded moon around her neck.

"You don't look to be yourself red." She trots her way down the rest of the steps and stands beside Chloe. She can feel Chloe's smile generating off of her as they wait for Stacie and Aubrey to come down.

"It's really muggy in here" Chloe squints her eyes at the couple and sniffs the air. Beca raises her eyebrows as she tries to get on the same page as her best friend. "Were you two banging?!"

Beca nearly chokes on her saliva at Chloe's bluntness. She tries to laugh away the awkward tension flooding the room but the tension is only getting stronger.

"I wish but Beca has certain rules when it comes to her bed." Stacie replies to Chloe and takes a look at Aubrey who looks like she is two seconds away from dying of embarrassment.

"Ugh Beca live a little. That rule is going to have to change."

Chloe tosses her keys at Beca and she catches them last second.

"Why did you give me your car keys dork?"

"I'm not even going to lie. I may have taken a shot or two or three back at my house before I came to get you." Chloe gives Beca a shy look while she flashes a tight grin.

Beca rolls her eyes "You're incorrigible."

"But I'm cute though." Chloe then demonstrates, striking a pose with one of her hands placed behind her head and the other resting on her hip. Beca can't even keep a straight face because it's nothing but true. Chloe Beale is an absolute angel.

"Okay big head let's go before I change my mind about going out."

Chloe, Beca, Stacie and Aubrey separate from each other bidding their goodbyes but not until Aubrey tells them to be careful.

The two make it to Chloe's car and they both get situated.

The spaces between the right hand Beca currently wasn't using to drive fills with soft, cold hands. Chloe takes their newly intertwined hands into her lap and they fall into comfortable silence.

Randy's was a small, rock bar where students from Barden would come on the weekend since there was absolutely nothing else to do. Everyone knew each other because the population max was about four hundred.

For it being a Friday night, the bar wasn't AS packed as Beca thought it wasn't going to be.

They get their hands marked at the door that simply told people "I'm a pussy and can't buy my own beer yet cause I'm still in high school" and make their way into the bar.

"I wonder where the band is?" Chloe asks as they both search the perimeter for the band. Out of the corner of Beca's eyes, she spots a group of people dressed in black and dark eyeliner. "Band. nine o'clock."

Chloe listens to Beca and turns her head to get the view of the people she pointed out. They were definitely the band since now they were getting their instruments ready for their performance.

Chloe squeals "Let's go say hi!"

She grips Beca's hand and pulls her toward where the band was setting up. They make it to their destination and the band suddenly pauses their movements when Beca and Chloe drop in front of them.

"Hi I'm Chloe!" The lead singer takes her offered hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you Chloe. I'm Coby and that's Erin, Adam and Jen"

Erin was the bassist of the band. Adam was on the guitar and Jen was their drummer.

"Oh this is Beca, my best friend" Beca gives a small wave with a tight grin. Coby stare lingers on Beca a little longer than she wanted and he gives her a simper grin. "Nice to meet you Beca."

"Like wise."

It was short and sharp but Beca was getting a weird vibe from this dude and it wasn't an attractive, mysterious vibe but a dark, creepy, threatening one.

"You guys fans?"

"Oh totes! I follow you on twitter and fell in love." Chloe beamed a smile towards the band only to make eye contact with Jen.

"You're really hot." Once she realizes that she said her thought out loud she turns into a frazzled mess. "Oh I didn't mean that! Well I did mean that because you ARE super hot, sexy even. CRAP! I mean pretty. You're really pretty. I totes meant pretty the whole time."

The band is at a loss for words because of Chloe's word vomit but Jen starts to chuckle. Chloe face then turns the exact same color as her hair.

"Thank you" Jen gives her a genuine smile. Chloe realizes she has an accent and her mouth plops open. "You're not too bad yourself _red._ "

Beca catches a familiar word coming out of Jen's mouth and snaps her neck to give her a scowling look. _**That's my nickname for Chloe not her's**_.

Jen doesn't even notice Beca mugging her because her eyes are fixated on Chloe.

"Oh my god, and you are British. I-I can't. I need something to drink. Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, surprise us."

Jen flashes Chloe a wink and she pretty much melts into a puddle. Chloe turns to leave but before she does, Beca grabs her wrist.

"How are you going to get alcohol? Did you forget the X's on your hands or the fact you're fucking eighteen?"

Chloe takes Beca's hands and moves them to the top of her tank top where a surprising amount of cleavage is shown. Beca gets a good handful of Chloe's boob's and snatches her hands back "Dude I basically felt you up in a bar!" Not that she's complaining but still.

"Honey. We have tits for a reason. They're deadly weapons when you know how to properly use them."

With that being said, Chloe throws a smirk at Beca and makes her way to the bartender.

Beca decides to sit down for a bit so she makes her way to a table, close to the stage.

"Guys. What about her?" Beca snaps her head up to find where the conversation was coming from.

"No man. That's definitely not true." Adam shakes his head at Coby's question. Beca soon finds out it was the band that was talking and actually talking about Chloe was still talking to the bartender.

"No man I've seen this before. The girl walks around like she is a hot piece of meat and when it comes down to getting dirty she never puts out."

By this point Beca is fuming. Getting up off her seat, she marches over to the band.

"I don't know dude I mea-" Beca cuts them off.

"That's my best fucking friend you're talking about and it's none of your fucking business if she's a virgin or not."

Beca walks off without even letting the band speak.

"Yep. She got defensive or her. You're right." Adam turn to smirk at Coby.

Beca storms off nearly running into Chloe in the process. She was carrying a tray of multiple shots all resembling a different color.

"Slow down Becs. This could've ended badly."

"Forget them Chlo, they're assholes."

"What happened?"

"I overheard them talking about how you were a virgin and stuff."

Chloe gasps as she drops the shots onto a nearby table. "As if! I haven't been a virgin since sixth grade. I'm not even a girl virgin."

She tries to fight off a laugh because she was angry but Chloe never fails to lighten up Beca.

"Hey guys we have some special guests with us tonight. Coming all the way from Oregon, let's give it up for Shoulder High!"

The band walks onto stage to pick up their instruments. "What's up Devil's Lake."

Beca scoffs "It's Kettle!"

She wanted to punch Coby in the throat because he was such a tool. Devil's Lake? What the fuck?

"Fucking A right it is!" He responds and the band starts to play. Chloe takes Beca's hand and drags her through the crowd. They find an area on the floor where it isn't too crowded.

Coby spits out his gum before he starts to sing.

 _All alone in an empty room_

 _Nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend_

 _I don't know how we ended up here_

 _I don't know but it's never been so clear_

 _We made a mistake, dear._

 _And I see the broken glass in front of me_

 _I see your shadow hanging over me_

 _And your face, I can see…_

The band honestly sounded pretty good which Beca hated but she couldn't even lie to herself if she tried. Chloe intertwines their hands and Beca heart starts to flutter. She doesn't know why all of a sudden since they've always held hands. It was a frightening feeling but she pushes it to the side for the time being.

 _Through the trees_

 _I will find you;_

 _I will heal the ruins left inside you_

 _Coz I'm still here breathing now..._

 _I'm still here breathing now..._

Chloe releases her hand and already, Beca misses the contact. She tries not to let her disappointment show but then Coby is singing right at her. Making eye contact.

 _I'm still here breathing now..._

 _Until I'm set free._

 _Go quiet through the trees_

There is something wrong with this guy for sure. He was so creepy he made Beca's skin crawl. Evil was permanent in his glare and venom was wrapped around his voice.

Beca looks over to Chloe and she looks like she is in a daze or a trance because she was just staring at the band. Emotionless. Lifeless.

All of a sudden the wires coming from the amp the band had brought catches on fire. The flames spread like wildfire across the walls where flags and paper hung and eventually spreading on the floor. Everyone started to shove their way towards the exit of the bar to get to safety. The band stops playing with a confused look. It was hard trying to keep Chloe by Beca's side since everyone was trampling over anyone in their way and also because Chloe was still acting weird. It wasn't long until Chloe's fingers slipped through Beca's and the two got separated.

"Chloe!" She got nothing.

"Chloe follow my voice!"

Beca was panicking. Screams were all that could be heard. Screams of people who were scared, screams of people who were trying to bulge their way out and screams of people who were hurt or burning to death. The smell of flesh caught up to Beca and she was gagging trying to find Chloe. It was useless. Chloe was nowhere to be found and the bar is ten seconds away from collapsing. Beca figured Chloe was outside so she squeezed her way to the front. She really hoped Chloe was outside.

Making it outside to receive a cool breeze, she searches for Chloe.

"Chloe! Chloe!" Beca yells and yells but hears no response.

In the distance she catches a glimpse of flaming red hair and it's definitely Chloe. Chloe is getting into a creepy, white van and a person behind her closes the door. The mysterious person turns around and of course, it's Coby. He catches Beca's view and flashes her a wave smirking at the fuming brunette.

"Fuck!" She starts sprinting towards the van but it was farther than she expected. She was also having a hard time running in heels. _These fucking boots oh my god!_ She takes them off and continues running toward the van. She was so close to the van but the engine soon started, tires squealing, leaving behind a breathless Beca behind.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" Beca slammed her hands down on the ground receiving a sharp pain throughout her palms. Tears stream down her face as she sobs into the dirt.

She needs help. She doesn't know what to do. Chloe is in danger and it's all her fault.

Finally getting up, she runs to Chloe's car. She needs to go home and figure out how to find Chloe.

Starting the engine, she speeds off in the dark streets.

Beca makes it to her house and she sprints her way to Stacie's door.

Beca's hand started to hurt as she pounded on her door. There was probably going to be bruises tomorrow but she didn't care.

The door opens to a confused Stacie and Aubrey. "Beca what's wrong?"

She pushes herself into Stacie's home and the couple started to worry. They were watching Beca cuss and pace back and forth with her hands gripping the top of her hair.

"Beca you need to tell us what's wrong? What happ-"

"She's gone! She is being held hostage with the band from the bar and they took her in his creepy van!" Beca interrupts Stacie as she continues to pace.

"Beca, did you get a license plate number or names? Appearance?"

"Coby is all I remember and no Aubrey I didn't because creepy vans I guess don't come with those since they don't want to be caught for kidnapping redheads!"

By this point, all three of them were freaking out. Chloe wasn't answering her phone or texts. She glances out the window and her front door is wide open.

"Guys I think she is at my house!" Before Aubrey or Stacie get the chance to say anything Beca is rushing out the door. "Ill text you guys don't worry!" Beca yells at the couple before running to her house.

She wondered why Chloe left the door wide open and didn't turn on any lights.

"Chloe?" she whispers as she tiptoes around the wooden tile trying to not make a lot of noise. She was about to call out for her again until she is being pushed into the wall. Firm hands grip her shoulder as she was railed. The back of her head slams into the wall causing a picture frame to fall off the wall. She opens her eyes to face her best friend who was covered in blood. Her white tank top being completely drenched in dark, red fluid as it streamed down onto her shorts and legs. Blood was around her mouth and down her neck dripping off the moon hanging from her necklace. Her eyes also lost their color being changed from light, cerulean blues to pitch black.

Terrified. That's what Beca was.

Finding the courage to speak, "What did they do to you?"

She doesn't respond. It was silent in the hallway and the only noise that was heard was the sound of blood dripping off of Chloe's tank top.

Chloe slowly creeps a grin at Beca.

Blood again, covers her teeth and lips.

She never replies but let's go of Beca's shoulders, dropping her to the ground. Chloe stumbles her way into the kitchen tossing out food from the fridge onto the kitchen floor.

Chloe picks out a container of roasted chicken and tears the top off.

"Chloe you don't eat meat."

Beca tries to take the chicken away from her grip but she was greeted with a bone-chilling roar. Whatever that was, it didn't sound human.

Beca flinches and throws herself back hitting the counter.

" _ **I'm. Just .hungry.**_ " The response is dark and cold.

Beca couldn't take this anymore.

She whips out her cell phone and was about to call the police until Chloe snatches the phone out of her hand and throws it across the kitchen.

This wasn't right. It felt like she was in a nightmare.

Chloe throws herself on her hands and knees and starts to dry heave. Black, prickly liquid pours out of Chloe's mouth covering the kitchen floor. Once she is done throwing up, she start to scream.

Banshee screams were erupting the kitchen and Chloe was slamming her palm to her face.

" **WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME** " Chloe cries out, palms still smacking her forehead.

"Chloe. I don't know what's going on but you need to go to the doctors" Beca reaches for her phone but Chloe grabs her hand.

Beca notices her hand is warm. Really warm.

"Don't call anybody." Chloe is staring right into Beca's dark, cloudy blue eyes. " _ **Please."**_

The sincerity in her tone was real and sounded just like her best friend. "Okay."

Chloe nods. "I need to go." She darts her way towards the front door, not looking back

Beca was paralyzed. She knew Chloe was still in her body even though she just experienced some inhuman things Chloe also did. Chloe's eyes were dark as night, she was paler than a ghost and her behavior resembled a rapid animal

She couldn't call the police even if she wanted to because somehow, her phone was gone.

"Beca I just saw Chloe run out of your house. Everything okay?" She heard Stacie's voice at her front door.

She quickly gets up stopping Stacie in her tracks before she was able to take a look in the kitchen where black vomit was still spread across the floor.

"Oh yeah she just had to get home because her parents were worried." Beca forces a smile "It's late Stace. Go get some rest and I'm sorry about scaring you and Bree. I don't know the story of Chloe getting home but I'll ask her tomorrow and let you know."

"Okay I'm glad you two are safe." Stacie kisses Beca's cheek and walk back home.

A single teardrop falls from Beca's left eye and trails down her cheek. She wipes her cheek and shuts her door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! chapter 3 guys! Things get real and gore kinda sorta happens soooo (Warning).**

 **Thanks to all you reading and leaving reviews it honestly means a lot and helps motivate me to write more.**

 **Feel free to leave your opinions and let's continue with the story. :D**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

To the Devil: Chapter 3

Beca was in shock, traumatized actually. She spent the night scrubbing the black-tar like substance off the tile for what it seemed like to be years. Just an hour ago, her best friend retched up this poison out of her five three body without it even phasing her. When someone pukes black gunk, the answer is to take them to the hospital.

Not Chloe though. She swore she had it under control and she was fine.

She was always very independent. Liked to be in control of most things and if she wasn't, she made sure that changed. She was a strong headed girl who rarely showed her emotions. Looking at the glass half full was something Chloe lived off of. She was basically breathing positivity.

Bad people should receive something bad in return and good people should receive something good. Chloe was a good person, great in fact. She has done absolutely NOTHING to be punished like how she was last night. For the first time ever, Beca saw fear in her eyes. Usually they were filled with hope and desire but those were non existent when she looked into Beca's. For a split moment, Beca also saw hunger and evil. Like she wanted to rip Beca apart while she had the chance.

But she didn't want Beca to tell anybody. She wanted her to keep it quiet. That threatening vibe soon vanished when Chloe told Beca to not say anything and sadness, indignity appeared.

Though Beca wanted nothing to do but to call 911, she respected Chloe because in the end, she is still her best friend.

That's why she cleaned up the kitchen before heading to her room. She didn't even try to go to sleep nor even close her eyes. When she closed her eyes, she saw bodies of other people burning. The smell of burning flesh was nauseating not to mention the thick smell of smoke from the fire.

She saw Chloe. Not the blue eyed, redhead with the beaming smile.

It was the Chloe covered in blood, head to toe. Eyes dark as night and a smile buried under a layer of blood.

Instead, she cried silent tears. Crying is suppose to make you feel better but not in Beca's case.

 _What did they do to her?_

* * *

Beca's alarm clock goes off and she jumps. Ever since last night, she was cautious and jumpy towards every sound made.

Turning off her alarm, she runs her hands through her hair before getting up to the bathroom.

She cried so much that physically, her body couldn't produce any more tears. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. She had bags under her eyes due to the lack of sleep she received. Beca Mitchell looked like shit.

She had to make herself presentable before she even thought about seeing anybody face to face.

A towel was suctioned to her eyes as she tried to minimize the swelling and she put some eye drops in to help with the red. Beca took a comb through her knotted hair to release all the tangles and set it on the counter.

The lights were on in the kitchen and she could smell bacon. Figuring it was her mom since she works the night shifts and comes back in the early mornings. She was basically nocturnal.

Beca was right. As she walked down the stairs, she spotted her mom rocking out to the radio, cooking breakfast. Beca wasn't in the mood for chit-chat but knew she had to come down when she made eye contact with her mom.

Beca's mom looked at her watch "You do know that it is before noon. What in the world are you doing up bug?"

Beca took a seat at the table but not before she swiped a piece of bacon off the plate "I couldn't sleep much." She nodded.

"How was last night? Did you have fun?"

She actually did have a lot of fun until the place started burning, and she lost her best friend who later showed up covered in blood from who knows who. Not to mention the creepy band who could pass for sex offenders.

Before Beca could reply the radio interrupted her.

" _As you all know, Randy's burnt down last night. There were 5 injured and 15 killed when the paramedics arrived. This is a dark day for Devil's Kettle. We want to take this time for a moment of silence to remember all those who passed away in the will be missed"_

 _ ***Silence***_

It was quiet in the kitchen. The only sound present was the sizzling and popping of the bacon on the stove.

" _Thank you guys. We are also here with the band Shoulder High who was performing at Randy's last night._

 _Reporter: You guys were really brave for risking your life for the sake of others to help them escape the fire._

 _Coby: All that mattered to me was finding safety for the people of Devil's Lake and there was only so much I could do for them. I wish I could've done more._

Beca rolls her eyes _._

 _Fucking Devil's Lake again? And was he some sort of hero now? All he did was kidnap my best friend._

 _Reporter: You guys did everything you could've done and we couldn't thank you enough. Thank you again Shoulder High._

Beca's shuts the radio off because she was going to break it if she heard Coby's voice again.

Her mom sits down with her coffee next to Beca.

"Those poor people. I can only imagine what their families and friends are going through."

She takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Beca "So how was your night again?"

Her mom wasn't even at home last night so she didn't even know where Beca was going. All she knew was that she was going out with Chloe.

"Chloe and I were actually at the bar mom. W-we were there to see some band Chloe was following play." Beca's words were soft and it was almost a whisper.

"Baby are you okay? Is Chloe okay? Are you hurt? Is she hurt?" The words were rushed out of her mom's mouth.

"Yes to the first two and no for the second two."

She knew Chloe was hurt otherwise she wouldn't' of been covered in blood. She wasn't limping or wincing due to pain so it couldn't of been bad. But there was a hell of a lot of blood for a scratch.

Beca sighs and runs her hands through her hair "We are okay mom seriously. It was just-you know hard to be there and see everything happen in person."

Her mom's muscles relax and levels of call were increasing. "I'm so sorry Bug. From now on I want you to text me where you're going. I know I'm really busy and barely see you so for that, I'm sorry." Beca nods.

She knew her mom was having a hard time paying the bills so she had to take on extra shifts to be able to pay for them. That's why Beca wants to do so well in school so she can get a scholarship and her mom won't have to have another thing on her plate when it come to money.

Beca went to pull out her phone but realized that it was missing since last night.

Her mom was wrapping up her cooking and placing everything onto the table. "I have to go to work but here's some breakfast. I love you bug." She kisses the top of Beca's head gently.

"Love you too."

Her mom was gone and now she was left to wonder where her phone was. Their kitchen wasn't big so it was almost impossible to lose something in there. ALMOST.

Beca got on her hands and knees and crawled through the kitchen looking for the device. She looked under the stove, the fridge and she was making her way to look under the table. There wasn't a phone in sight anywhere in the kitchen. The last place she remembered it being was ripped out of her hand and thrown across the floor.

"You looking for something Becs?"

The sound of the voice caused Beca to shoot up and slam her head on the bottom of the table.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" She gets up from the position she was at, not looking at where the voice came from just yet. Turning around, Chloe is leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. Chloe was glowing. Her skin looked bright and golden. There was no sign of a cut or any injury visible on her skin. The blue eyes were back and they were brighter and bluer than ever. The red locks that were flowing over her shoulders were glossy and sleek. It almost looked like there were sparkles all over from the top to the bottom of her perfectly loose curls.

Just last night, her image looked like she was wearing a murder victim's Halloween costume and now her image looks like she is about to take Vanity's new front page cover.

Beca thought that maybe she dreamt the whole thing but she knew that wasn't true. She could basically smell the blood dripping off or Chloe's shirt and she had bruises from where Chloe grabbed her last night.

"Earth to Beca? Hellllo" Beca glances up from her daze and makes eye contact with Chloe. "Beca were you even listening to me?" Chloe questions as she pulls Beca's phone out of her pocket.

"You're okay?" Chloe quirks her eyebrows at her question.

"Uhhhh yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Y-y-you came to my house and the blood and the puking." The words out of Beca's mouth were laced with confusion.

"Are you feeling okay?" She walks over to where dumbfounded Beca was and grazed the back of her fingers across Beca's forehead.

She catches Chloe's wrist and pulls it down. She noticed that her skin was burning up like how her skin would be after tanning outside for 30 mins. Her hands were the same way and Beca knew her hands were always cold no matter what. Even in the summer they were ice blocks.

"Yes I'm fucking feeling okay" She squeaks out "Chloe you were covered in blood!"

Chloe removed her wrist from Beca's hand and rolled her eyes.

"Beca, just forget about it. Everything is fine. I'm okay" she turns her body 360 degrees with her arms stretched out. "See not bleeding."

"But y-your eyes and the roar and-" She was cut off when Chloe put her hand to her mouth.

"Please Beca, stop. It's okay." The look in her eyes was sincere, just like they were last night. " _Please."_

The only thing Beca could respond with was a nod. Chloe gave her the phone and smiled. It was weird that Chloe was avoiding the topic but Beca knew Chloe was physically okay. Mentally? She had no idea what was going on in her head.

They sat down at the kitchen table and Chloe was eyeballing the food.

"Chlo you know you can have some. Mom made a shit ton and I won't be able to eat it all."

She pushed the plate of bacon out of the way since she knew Chloe was a vegetarian and slid the eggs over. Chloe grabs a plate and takes a spoon full of eggs and drops them on her dish. The smell of the eggs were making Chloe nausea but didn't want Beca to know.

As far as Beca, she was carefully chewing on a piece of bacon and every once in awhile, looking up from her plate, catching a glimpse of those baby blues. Chloe smiled at Beca without touching her eggs.

"You good red? You usually love my mom's eggs. She's going to be offended." Beca shoots her a wink. She was literally biting the inside of her check from preventing her to say anything regarding the previous night. It's not some one night stand where you can just forget. This time it molded into Beca's brain and was staying there for good.

Chloe raises her eyebrows and her eyes enlarge "Oh totes! I'm just letting them cool down."

Beca quirks her eyebrow at Chloe

 _They aren't even hot…_

She brushes that thought off and smiles at Chloe.

Taking her fork, Beca leans across the table and dives her fork into the spoonful of eggs Chloe had. She sticks the fork in her mouth and chews on the egg.

"I think they're cool now."

They were definitely cool, actually they were a little cold and kinda repulsive like that.

"Ah good!" Chloe smiles at Beca and forks the eggs.

She hesitates before the fork reaches her mouth and closes her eyes. Clenching her jaw, she shoves the fork into her mouth.

The muzzled chews from Beca and Chloe fill the air. Forks clinking against the plates every time they reach for the eggs.

Beca noticed that Chloe was being extremely quiet as she ate her eggs. It was kind of scary to be honest. Chloe always talked no matter if it was important or just plain out stupid. It was to the point where Beca had to shush her a few times because the redhead just rambled.

Chloe finishes her eggs and exhales. Her stomach wasn't satisfied though. She needed something other than eggs because at this rate, who knows what her stomach will do to her.

Whipping a slice of bacon off the plate, she quickly inhales it. Pieces were falling out of her mouth and crashing onto her empty plate.

The jaw on Beca drops down "Dude Chloe you know bacon is a meat? Yeah, you just ate that."

"That vegetarian thing is old news Becs. I just really enjoy meat now."

At the age of 10, Chloe insisted on becoming a vegetarian because "I don't want to eat poor, innocent animals. They don't eat eat us." Her words.

It was a solid 8 years and suddenly, the pigs and cows didn't mean anything to her. She always stuck to her word and never gave up on any challenge. Why did she give up on this one?

"oh-kayyyyy" the words dribble out of Beca's mouth slowly "It's just you were one for 8 years and now you decid-"

Chloe interrupts Beca as she holds a finger up. She inhales and her eyes were big and her face was pale.

"Give me one moment."

She darts out of the kitchen chair and sprints to the nearest bathroom. The sounds of retching and gagging flooded out of the bathroom door.

Beca gets up and cautiously walks to the bathroom where Chloe was in.

Knocking on the closed door she she asks, "Chlo are you okay?"

There was no response.

She waits a couple of seconds before she creeps the door open to reveal a redhead hovered over the bathroom toilet. With a flush, Beca bends down and wraps her arm around Chloe's waist rubbing small circles over the girl's back.

"You okay?" Chloe lifts her head off the toilet and Beca brushes the few strands of hair that fell to her face. When her hand brushes the hair over Chloe's ear, she notices that clumps of red were failing out in the process.

"Yeah I'm fine." It was raspy and quiet. Her face has gone from bright and glowing, to pale and dry. She looked deathly sick. "It's just," Chloe inhales and rests her eyes "I-Im just not use to it yet. Meat and what not."

That's not the reason. Beca knows this because Chloe is a horrible liar. There was nothing to be lying to Beca about but Chloe still was.

She leans her head against Beca's chest and sighs. Beca rests her chin on the top of her head and intertwine their fingers.

"Chloe are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Becs I'm okay." A quick squeeze to Beca's hand and Chloe struggles to get up. Fatigue and weak was what Chloe resembled.

"I have you go." Beca stands up to be at the same level as Chloe. "Thank you Beca."

"Of course Chlo. I just want to make sure you're okay."

Chloe gives a weak smile to Beca and walks out of the bathroom. She still was fighting to stand up straight due to the weakness present in her body.

She turns around one last time before walking out of the house to see Beca walking right behind her.

"I love you Chlo. You know that right?" A smile forces it's way onto Chloe's pale lips and she nods.

"To the moon."

The redhead vanishes through the streets of her neighborhood and she is left with a ear to ear grin. She was still worried about the girl but Chloe made it seem like she was going to be okay.

Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

Chloe couldn't refuse to eat the food Beca offered her because she didn't want to answer questions. She was sick of hearing them because honestly she didn't even know them herself. That's why she scarfed up the eggs to not draw attention to herself but in reality, it only made things worse. Thinking some sort of meat would die down her upset stomach, she regretted it once it was swallowed. She should've waited to see Beca. There were things Chloe needed to get under control.

She needed to learn how to control _**it.**_

After Chloe left Beca's house, she jogged her way back to her house. She only lived a couple blocks away so she didn't have much more to go.

She made it to her doorstep and before she could unlock the door, her neighbor Tom pulled up in front of her house.

"Hey Chloe can we talk?"

Tom was Chloe's ex boyfriend who, one, cheated on her with a blonde bimbo from the volleyball team and two, was a complete cocky, asshole who deserved nothing but to get ran over by a car. He had no reason to be talking to Chloe especially, to be in front of her house. She made it very clear that he was dead to her when she slapped him in the face in front of everyone in the cafeteria saying she never wanted to talk to him again.

Chloe was not in the mood for this. She was never an angry person and never felt the need to yell but ever since _**it,**_ there was anger and violence streaming through her veins. Her blood would boil and her head would become hazy.

Tom was just sitting in his car with his shit-eating grin like she owed him something.

She turned to face the door, completely ignoring Tom as he kept calling her name over and over again.

When she was about to turn the handle to the door, she caught a reflection of herself.

Her hair was dull and lifeless and her skin was pale. It looked like she was starting to break out as well. The nails on her fingers were slowly falling off and her veins were black. She looked like a corpse.

 _Learn to control **it.**_

Turning back to face Tom, she makes her way to his car. She was sporting a flirty grin and she swayed her hips a little bit more than usual.

"Shit Chloe are you sick?" Tom asks but Chloe doesn't answer.

Instead, she flashes him a smirk and walks to the passenger side. She enters the car and closes the door.

"Take me somewhere." It wasn't asked asked as a question, but a demand.

Tom looks a little taken back from the sharpness of her tone but Chloe still had that flirty vibe generating off of her.

Chloe knew he was going to be difficult about it so she takes her hand to rub it against Tom's thigh. Tom groans as Chloe moves her hand up higher and higher till she can already feel the stiffness in his pants.

Speechless Tom could say nothing more but a wheeze and a nod to the head before he turns on his car and starts driving.

"Where do you want to go?"

"The forest."

Tom scoffs as he turns to look at Chloe "Why are you going to the forest?"

The hand still rested on his thigh quickly moves up to the bulge in his jeans and gives an innocent grope.

"No questions. Just take me there." Chloe purs out the words as she bites her bottom lip.

Tom slams on the accelerator, jerking the car as they haul to the nearby forest next to her house.

This forest is the spot where Chloe spends time to think and get her alone time. It was peaceful and smelt like pine needles and rain. The trees were towering over the ground and animals were everywhere. There was a lake there which was clear as day and she would swim it every once in awhile. This was her Narnia.

The brakes squeal as they make it to their destination as it echos throughout the forest.

Chloe emerges from the car and takes in that pine needle scent.

"What are we doing here again?"

She watches him close the door and walks up towards her.

Time was ticking and it was only a matter of time until _**it**_ consumed her again.

"This" Chloe grabs the bottom of her shirt to quickly remove the piece of clothing, only leaving her in a laced,black bra.

Tom's eyes shoot down to her newly exposed, perky breast and Chloe tugs on the front of his shirt pulling him into an aggressive lip lock.

His lip was caught in between hers as they kissed and her tongue dominated his mouth leaving him with nothing to do but whimper and moan. He went to rest his hands on Chloe's hips only to be ripped off a second later, their mouths still attached.

The bushes start to move and he snaps open his eyes . He pauses the kiss as he looks over Chloe to see a group of wild animals watching them intently. Deer, birds, rabbits, raccoon were all watching them and they were moving closer.

"Chloe check this out." He points out with his eyes. His voice is staggered as he tries to catch his breath again from the kissing.

Chloe turns around to see the animals. It doesn't even phase her because she has her hands back on Tom, ghosting over the band of his boxers.

"You scared baby?" She kisses him again, forcefully biting his lower lip, earning her a rough moan.

She releases his lip and its bleeding due to the bite. Licking the blood from Tom's lips off of her's, she slowly opens her eyes.

An evil smirk appears as she looks Tom in the eyes. Her eyes were now black as night showing no white or blue in them at all. "They're just here for the show."

"The what? What sh-"

Her hands clutch the top of his shirt, tossing him hard, into a tree causing him to stop talking.

A little taken back from the strength Chloe somehow possessed, Tom no longer felt aroused. He was honestly scared to death.

Chloe charges toward Tom with her mouth gaping open, showing her new set of teeth. Lengthy, razor sharp fangs replace her normal teeth, while ripping the sides of her cheeks when she screeched.

She attached herself to his neck, biting off a chunk while his screams echoed throughout the forest. Blood spilled from his neck as Chloe ripped his shirt off his chest with one pull. He was choking on his blood from the missing half of his neck that dangled off a single piece of bloody skin. Dragging her nails through his chest, she sliced his torso in half, splitting his ribs in the process. The screams cut off and all that was left to hear, was the sounds of Chloe devouring his cold, lifeless corpse.

Chloe didn't know what to think. She didn't know what else to do. _**It**_ was controlling her, forcing her to give it what _**it**_ wanted _ **.**_

She craved flesh like it was oxygen. Blood, like it was water.

Tom was the only one there to give her want she really needed and she used him.

The water from the lake was cool as she washed the blood off her skin. When she swims, she feels free, like nothing is holding her down. There was a peaceful vibe to the forest that relaxed Chloe. This was her happy place.

She got out of the water to notice the her skin was golden again. No longer dull and lifeless. There is a glow radiating off her body that shimmers in the sunlight. Taking out her phone to look at the camera, she also notices that her eyes are blue. Not the ordinary sky blue, or the color of the paint flaking off of the old shed in the back of the field, or even the little flowers that spring up by the side of the road. Her eyes were blue like the sea, crystal clear blue- shimmering and crashing and churning.

She might now know the answer.

Know the answer to keep her alive and healthy.

She might now know how to control _**it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to all the reviews and people following the story. You guys keep me going and my blood flowin ;)**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To the Devil:Chapter 4**

 _Where am I? Beca ponders as she walks through the ghostly woods. There was a full moon out tonight and the sky was clear as can be. Even though the moon was bright, the woods were still dark. There was a slight hint of rain that shimmered the grass and darkened the bark on the trees. If it wasn't for the spooky energy flooding through the air, it would've been peaceful. Relaxing even._

 _Beca was nervous._

 _Nature usually made her feel safe and calm; but she was everything but the two._

 _Something wasn't right. She could feel it in the air and her hunch creep-ed up her spine giving her goosebumps. It didn't help with the fact that she was isolated in a forest, with absolutely nobody in sight..._

 _Except for the glowing red eyes? She squinted her eyes to make sure she saw what she was seeing and she was right. They were in the lake. Beca tiptoed over, trying to be as quiet as she was humanly capable of, not knowing what was hidden beneath those eyes._

 _She stops and bends, kneeling on her knees to get a view at the eyes coming from under the water. They were bright but dark and mysterious at the same time. There was also a girl responsible for the eyes due to her hair flowing around under the lake water._

 _The skin was pale-probably due to the fact that the water was freezing. Her hair was also dazzling and since the lake was dark, it glowed. Glowing a bright and vibrant red._

 _Beca knew that hair. She could never forget it even if she tried._

 _It was Chloe._

 _She started to panic, but not even hesitating jumping into the frigid water. Chloe was a good distance away since Beca could no longer stand on the lake's surface. She could feel the sensation in her limbs slowly start to fade away as her mouth started to quiver. Though her body was tingling under the ice, cold substance and she was swallowing half of it due to not being the tallest, s_ _he needed to get Chloe._

 _It was dead weight once Beca got close enough to grab onto her waist. Heat was still radiating off of her body even though the water was cold enough to produce hypothermia. She also noticed that the red eyes were gone and she was left with bright blue ones; filled with tears and fear._

 _Her legs were getting tired and her arm was cramping trying to swim for two people. The numbness wasn't helping either since she couldn't feel her body anymore from her head to her toes._

 _Reaching the bridge on the lake Beca used to jump off of, she struggles to toss Chloe up but manages to do it. She takes her eyes off Chloe, throwing herself up on the bridge as well, to only notice that the red headed girl is gone._

 _Beca wanted to yell out for her friend but her lungs were tight and her lips were ice._

 _She could no longer move since the temperature of the lake made the feelings in her body nonexistent._

 _All she could do was lay stone cold on the bridge; as panic rushes through her veins._

 _She couldn't even feel the hand brush across her cheek._

 _There they were again. The eyes, red as blood while dark as black. Blood was now in sight and it covered the mouth of her best friend. It dripped off her chin and onto Beca's shirt since she was hovered over the smaller girl._

 _Squirming was doing nothing for Beca except fill her eyes with more terror._

" _ **Shush** " she whispers while putting a single finger onto Beca's ice cold lips. There was a flirtatious gleam under those blood red orbits that made Beca shrink; feeling like the smallest thing in the world. " **It's okay Beca.** " The hand gradually shifts to under her chin making her head lift up to make total eye contact. "_ _ **I'll be**_ _-" The bottom lip that was covered in blood was now caught in between her teeth and her eyes turned a shade darker. "_ _ **Gentle"**_ _It comes out slow and sinister. She gaped her mouth, now flaunting her newly, razor sharp set of teeth._

 _Time slowed down as Chloe dove her teeth down to where Beca's neck was. Her numb body wasn't blocking out the bass of a heartbeat that rose to her throat._

"NO!" Beca yells and shoots up from her deep slumber to be faced with her bedroom. Forehead was sweaty and her heart was still thumping into her throat. People would think she just got done running a marathon with the amount of sweat and panting she was currently doing.

The forest was gone, the lake, the blood.

Everything.

It was just her, sitting under her covers just like how she went to bed.

 _What was that?_ Beca thinks as she suns her hand through her messy, brown locks.

Everything felt so real; looked so real. Especially Chloe.

She tried to shake the image out of her head as Chloe kept reappearing. It was only five in the morning so she didn't even want to go back to sleep since she had to wake up anyway for school. She probably couldn't even go to sleep if she wanted to.

There was a water on her night stand and she gradually took a sip. Not wanting to think about her nightmare anymore, she grabs her towel and proceeds to the bathroom to take a long, much needed shower.

* * *

The halls of Barden were darker than usual and it wasn't the lights that were dark. It was everyone walking the halls like they were zombies. Soft weeps and tears hitting the tile wasn't the aroma that Beca was used to. She was use to the obnoxious jocks, throwing cat calls at the cheerleaders and then nonchalantly strike a pose. She was use to the smell of shitty cafeteria 'food' and sweaty gym lockers. Not this funeral like setting.

Barden actually lost a few students in the fire at Randy's like that one football player everyone knew. His name was Tim and he was in a relationship with one of the girls on the volleyball team who was also one of the hysterical weepers present in the hallway. There were other people; at least three more but Beca didn't know who they were.

Maybe some from the drama club.

"What the actual fuck Beca?!" The locker door that Beca recently just opened was slammed shut and she was greeted with a fuming, leggy brunette. "You said you'd call when you heard from Chloe!"

Because the school had zero to none conversation going on, Stacie's voice boomed through Barden.

Beca mentally slapped herself as she remembered that she told Stacie that night she would feel them in the next morning. In her defense though, she didn't know if Chloe was actually alright. After seeing her shed her hair like she just got done shaving it, and the warmth radiating off her bronze skin, she didn't know what to believe.

"I'm sorry Stacie I just-" she takes the hand that wasn't unlocking her locker and ran it through her hair."-I got caught up and I didn't even get the chance to see Chloe. Still haven't"

She lied.

Hoping that the tall brunette would believe it even though she hated lying to her friend.

"Hey guys, have you seen Chloe?" Aubrey trots up to her girlfriend, wrapping her hand around the taller girl's waist. She didn't seem to notice Stacie's scowl directed to Beca so, she assumed the blonde girl forgot about what Beca said.

"What? What about Chloe? Is she okay? Did anything happen?" Beca realized that she was being incomprehensible when Aubrey's and Stacie's face became puzzled and they knitted their brows together.

"I mean-" Beca clears her throat that was anything but inconspicuous. "Where is she?"

Aubrey casually rested her chin on Stacie's shoulder, "I just saw her talking to the spirit squad. She was glowing."

Beca was about to say something but was soon interrupted by Stacie's eyebrows twitching up towards the direction behind her. Casually turning her head, her eyes captured the redhead herself. Aubrey was right.

She was luminous.

She's looked the best she ever has and that's saying something huge because Chloe Beale always resembled breathtaking. Everyone in the hallway, sulking, basically got focused out and the main attention was on the redhead walking down the hallway like she would if she was on a runway show. She was the most colorful thing at Barden. Her red hair looked shinier and brighter than it did at Beca's and her skin looked like there were tiny little specks of glitter everywhere visible.

 _She was absolutely jaw-dropping_ Beca thought as she admired every little detail, hoping to never forget this image.

"Dude." Beca was snapped out of her daze when a sharp slap to her upper arm woke her up. "In your dreams midget."

Aubrey's voice became muffled as Chloe was getting closer, and closer to the group of girls.

"See guys? She's all good! There is nothing to worry about." Beca turned to face the couple as she tried to ease Stacie's concern. Maybe Chloe is okay after all.

"Who's all good?"

Beca jumps and feels her heart stop as the Chloe sneaks up behind her.

 _How did she get here so fast? She was at the other end of the hallway._

"Hellllllllllllllllllloooo?"

The snapping of Chloe's fingers woke Beca up, out of her daze for the second time in five minutes. It was like Beca was stuck in some sort of trance when she made eye contact with Chloe;not able to find her way out.

"Wow….. you look like super pretty!"

First of all, it comes out loud and she's pretty sure the whole hallway heard and second, she didn't even know why she said that in the first place. It was like she was unable to control her thoughts as they just 'word vomited' straight out of her mouth. She really needed to get it together.

"I'm sorry-" Beca mentally punched herself in the face. "I just…..you know-" Chloe quirked an eyebrow, trying to understand where Beca was going. "-The fire really fucked up my sense of communication. Especially talking to hot redheads."

 _FUCK ME!_

She slapped her hand onto her forehead, groaning while Chloe started to laugh at the poor girl. She was verbally unable to control her comments and she wanted to know why. She never had this problem before and yeah, she would think about Chloe quite frequently but story was; she kept them all in her head. Till now.

"It's okay Becs. I actually like this brave side of you." She winked as she hooked her hand on the side of Beca's neck; her pointer finger was gradually twisting the little curls on the back. If it was possible to melt into a simple touch, Beca would be a heated puddle. The warm hand sent shivers down her spine and the look in those baby blues made Beca want to do very naughty things. She never thought this way; she basically felt dirty and in dire need to go to church or something because the thoughts jogging through her mind were anything but holy. "It's kinda sexy-" Chloe stepped closer, almost touching Beca's ear "-hearing you speak so fondly of me."

It was slow and coquettish how those words rolled off her tongue and into Beca's core. Beca has never been high before besides that one time in middle school and she's pretty sure the high wasn't even that bad but anyway, this is how she imagines it would feel like. The numbness would start in her head, making Beca a little hazy and spread throughout her whole body to the point where she wouldn't be able to move. Her head would still feel fuzzy but it would in a relaxing way. Her body would start to tingle and all around the feeling would be incomparable. That's how she felt at this exact moment.

She was on cloud 9 and it was all because of her own dose of ecstasy who was none other than Chloe fucking Beale.

Beca was pretty sure no words came out of her mouth when she opened it besides a heavy sigh or a wheeze. Chloe's tone literally made her incoherent.

"Come over tonight." It wasn't asked ask a question. She moved the chain from around her neck to her teeth as she moved the moon up and down. She displayed a smirk and her left eye was squinting as she waited for a response from her flabbergasted friend.

Once again, Beca was unable to form words but she was able to nod her head up and down so fast that she thinks she tweaked a muscle.

Chloe sucks in her bottom lip and gives a quick naw "Can't wait."

She was now across the hall and Beca was stunned. The way she was feeling right now was not okay. She shouldn't be aroused by her best friend. That was a big HELL NO. She didn't understand how Chloe could all of a sudden turn her thoughts into horny, teenage boy thoughts and have her hormones bouncing off the wall. It was like she was being controlled.

"What the fuck was that about!?" Stacie shrieks, causing Beca to have a mini heart attack because she forgot that the couple was still even around.

"Dude!" Beca clenches onto her chest as she tried to slow her heartbeat down. "Don't sneak up on me like that! I'm small and my heart isn't that big!"

"Aubrey and I have been here the whole time but nooooooo-" Stacie purposely drags on the 'o' "-you were to busy eye fucking the shit out of each other like you were oblivious that we were even present at all!"

"We were not eye fucking Stacie! Whatever the fuck that is." _Was it really that noticeable?_ "She's my best friend that's basically incest."

"Baby leave her alone. I can only handle her being in denial for so long before I start to pull my hair out." Aubrey says, chipping into the conversation.

Stacie rolls her eyes and gives in, pecking a chaste kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Usually Beca would think of something witty to say like how 'queasy' their kissing makes her feel but she was so wrapped up in her thoughts and Chloe, she didn't mind her two friends casually making out next to her.

"Why is Chloe talking to Bumper Allen?" Aubrey broke free from her kissing session and caught a glimpse of the two chatting. They were awfully close to each other which made no sense due to the fact that Chloe HATES Bumper.

She always said what an inconsiderate, douche face he was and how he treated girls like they were a piece of meat. He had no respect and now they were across the hall, looking like they were flirting with each other. That image only did critical things to Beca's insides. She was jealous and she had no reason to be but she also didn't have a reason to picture her ripping Chloe's clothes off and aggressively kissing her in a high school hallway, but she did it anyway. This was way too much stuff for Beca to handle at the moment.

 _*Through the trees_

 _I will find you;_

 _I will heal the ruins left inside you*_

Beca's emotions were tossed out the door once she heard that familiar tune playing through Aubrey's phone. "Sorry my Dad was calling."

"It's okay." Stacie chimes "I love your ringtone by the way!"

"I know right? They're so good plus they helped rescue people from the fire. They're like real life superheroes AND on tour."

Beca was dumbfounded hearing what the couple was saying. She didn't even realize they said goodbye until she noticed she was now alone and the couple was holding hands;already halfway down the hall. Not even two and a half days ago, she came crying into Stacie's house informing them that Chloe was abducted by this so called 'heroic' band. Now they were going around like they were groupies wanting to get their left tit signed be the creepy lead singer.

Nothing was making any sense and it was way too much to think about on a Monday. Beca was over it.

She was definitely over it when she saw Chloe slip a piece of paper; assuming a number; into Bumper's hands. She gave him that heart stopping wink before walking down the rest of the hallway. He just stood there staring at the number until his football buddies came up behind and started high fiving. Beca even heard one of them say 'You're so going to get laid.'

She made a note to ask Chloe tonight what that was about since they were hanging tonight. God she hopes that she get's her shit together before they hang out.

Closing her locker, she proceeds to her first class but not without listening to a conversation between two girls. She stops and hides around the corner, still in good territory to hear them.

"Did you hear about Tom Smith?" Beca quirks, realizing they were talking about Chloe's ex boyfriend.

"No what happened?"

"I guess he was with some football buddies on Saturday and he never came home. There are 'missing' flyers going around by his parents and cops are starting to investigate it."

"No way! That's so sad. I hope nothing bad happened to him. He was really attractive." The voices of the two girls started to fade as they made their way to the other end of the hall, leaving a speechless Beca.

Tom was a rich, good looking kid who had everything he ever asked for so he couldn't of ran away. Also, who could possibly do anything to him anyway since he was 6'5 and basically all muscle.

Beca exhales as she runs her hand through her hair. Things are just too weird for her to comprehend and that was another thing to ask Chloe about.

Like Stacie said…

"What the fuck is going on?"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think is going on with Beca and what does Chloe plan on doing with Bumper?**

 **Super stoked for the next few chapters as things will start to clear up and answers will be ANSWERED ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave some reviews or tell me what you predict will happen next!**

 **Till next time :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil: Chapter 5**

Beca knew that today's recent activities were strange beyond belief. How could her best friend since she was a child have so much power over her? Make her do and think things that she has never thought of doing before.

Of course Beca has always thought Chloe was attractive; like super attractive, but she would never even think about doing anything sexual with her.

For god's sakes, she is her best friend and Beca is straight.

Well she thinks she is.

Every once in awhile she would see a girl on TV that she thought was hot or she would catch a glimpse of a blonde in high waisted, short-shorts and stare a little longer than intended but she is straight.

Every straight girl checks out other girls. Every straight girl has girl crushes; especially when it comes to flaming red hair and blue eyes.

Right?

Okay, maybe Beca didn't know her currently sexuality, but what she did know was that the school and whole town were pretty much going gaga for Shoulder High.

Ever since the fire, the band has become the most talked about on the radio, internet, and Barden.

A few days ago, they were an unknown band from Oregon, who traveled all the way up to Devil's Kettle to perform for a group of old men with beards and some high school students. Now they have hit their max followers on twitter and selling free fan merch to students. They went from nobodies to the next fucking Justin Bieber and Beca didn't understand why.

First of all their music was mediocre, and she knew that they did absolutely nothing with helping the people stuck in the fire. They actually kidnapped her best friend and brought her home covered in blood.

They shouldn't be talked about like how they were; unless it was to say what a creepy rapist the lead singer is and how they should be put in jail for the rest of their lives.

But no.

They were making top charts on iTunes and on the road to make their own bobble heads.

She couldn't stand knowing the truth.

That's probably why in her physics class; she made a scene because she was fed up with the students flaunting their new merch and the teacher making speech about their upcoming tour dates.

No one would believe her or anything she would say regarding the band. She even got a threat from this scary Asian girl in her class that she was going to get 'cut' if she mentions anything bad about Coby again. She was also the one wearing a shirt saying "Mrs. Coby Brister" on the front.

It made Beca sick.

That's why after yelling at the class to get their heads outta their asses, she found herself on a couch, in front of the principle's office.

Beca knew she couldn't go in there due to the fact that on his door, a Shoulder High poster with tour dates were covering up the window. She didn't want to get expelled for accusing the principle of being so stupid for actually believing that the band was heroic.

So she decides to leave and that is when she finds herself downing half a bottle of rum that was probably her mom's but couldn't find it in her to care.

She hoped that it would make everything that happened today fade away, but it only made her nausea and unstable.

It also made her totally bonkers since she was now standing outside of the Beale residence, ringing the doorbell over and over again to the point where she thought she was going to break it.

No one was answering the door and Beca was getting impatient. She stumbled her way to the window of the side of the house, looking directly into the living where no one was present.

"Beca what are you doing?" Chloe asked as she caught a glimpse of a tiny brunette pushed up against her side window.

"I'm looking for a redheaded girl named Chloe Beale." Beca slurred out as her face was still cupped up on the window, looking inside the house.

"Uhhh well that redhead is not in there-" Beca gasped "-she is right behind you."

Beca whipped her head around, probably too fast since she almost threw up to only be greeted with a confused Chloe.

"Chloeeeee" Beca emphasizes the 'e' while she sports a sloppy smile. "I've been looking for you for like-" she looks at her nonexistent watch "- a freckle past a while!"

Chloe laughed, "You're drunk." She reached out her hand for Beca to take it.

"I am not drunk." Beca took Chloe's warm hand. They walked over to the porch's steps and Beca managed to trip over her feet, landing her face first into the the the maroon wood. "Fuckkkkkk." She mumbles out, face still pressed against the porch.

Chloe rushed to help the wasted brunette, turning her around so that they were now face to face.

"Maybe I'm a little drunk, but it's your fault."

"My fault?" Chloe said defensively

"Yeah. You intoxicate me and I have no idea how you do it." Chloe's eyes softened and she brushes the hair out of her friend's face. "You're so attractive that-" Beca's eyes fluttered closed and she was fighting her head from swaying "-I want to take a shower with you."

Chloe giggled while she grabbed onto the brunette's elbow "Come on let's get you inside."

It would've been a lot easier if Beca wasn't dead weight but Chloe managed to get her standing. She threw her arm around her shoulders and wrapped her hand around her waist to keep Beca from falling.

"You're literally so warm. How is that even a thing"

Chloe doesn't answer but she unlocked the door, keeping a firm grip on her friend's waist. She brought them up to her bright,pink room and sat the brunette on her bed.

"Your room hurts my retina's."

"Of course you're drunk and you still use big anatomy words." Chloe winked at the brunette who was currently face down on her bed.

Beca would be lying if she said that drinking would make everything better. The thoughts of Chloe and Tom and the band only expanded in her mind, making everything worse. She also knows that it was a terrible idea to go to the one person's house that she could barely make eye contact with without wanting to devour her face.

Yeah it was a real fucking bad idea since Chloe was now changing when Beca turned her head.

Beca didn't understand why Chloe was even changing since the clothes she was wearing were just as clean as when she pulled them out of the dryer.

Not only was she changing, she was changing into clothes more… promiscuous looking. She put on black leggings that showed off her perfectly, firm ass and she wore black heels boots. She also had on a loose v-neck, maroon t-shirt that showed the inner border of her perky breast. Her hair lost a little volume due to it being in school all day, so she redid her red curls.

If Beca were to guess, she would think that Chloe was going on a date, but she wasn't talking to anybody was she?

 _God, I hope she isn't,_ Beca thought as she watched the redhead apply lip gloss to her plump lips

"Where are you going?" She didn't want it to come out as a whine, but failed miserably. Her face was pressed against the bed and her body was still in the 'starfish' position.

Chloe finished up her make up and turned around. "Wow. That was adorable." She walked over to her friend and casually slipped up behind her, wrapping her arm around the brunette's torso, pulling her close.

Beca's heart fluttered through her body at the amount of closeness. She was positive that Chloe could feel it pumping through her chest. She could feel her perky breast pushed up on her back and smell the intoxicating perfume that she wore everyday.

Chloe's arms were probably her favorite place to be. She felt safe and protected in them but somehow now, they felt even safer.

She loved when Chloe would lightly brush her fingers along Beca's forearms or draw random shapes in the palm of her hand; like she was doing now. She probably would've fallen asleep if it wasn't for the major spins she was having due to the amount of drinking.

Realizing that Chloe didn't answer her question, she turned around to face the redhead. She rested her forehead against Chloe's and closed her eyes since the movement of turning, intensified her dizziness. She could feel those bright, cerulean blues beam into her soul even though her eyes were closed and feel her hot breath on her lips.

"Where are you going?" She repeats herself in a soft whisper that only Chloe would be able to hear.

Chloe sighed "I'll be right back."

Beca quirked an eyebrow, confused as why she wasn't telling her where she was going.

"Where are you going? It's only six so that's basically dinner time and you need to eat."

Chloe released a light giggle "Of course you would mention food."

"Duh because food is important." Beca played with the newly curled hair that flowed in front of the redhead's chest. "Why won't you tell me where you're going?"

Chloe didn't respond and it made Beca re-open her eyes.

"Are you going out with Bumper?" She was now getting irritated and it showed in her tone.

"Beca I-"

"-Chloe answer me." She interrupted and Chloe's eyes fell.

"Yes." Beca could tell that she was embarrassed by the confession since her voice was low.

Really low.

"Why?" Beca released the red curls and reached under her chin, pushing her head up to make eye contact. "I thought you hated him."

"Beca _please._ "

There was that vulnerability in her voice again that broke Beca's heart every time. Beca knew that she crossed the line but she didn't understand why she was going out with Bumper even with the reputation he has. She deserved so much better and she's never gotten the chance to experience that.

"Promise me something Becs."

And even though Beca was drunk and on the verge to passing out any second, she would promise the world to her best friend. So that's why when Chloe asked, she nodded without any hesitation.

"No matter what-" She paused, making sure there was true eye contact. "-you'll always love me. Even when you see me at my worst. "

If it wasn't the look of seriousness in those baby blues, Beca probably would've laughed and made some smart ass response like, "you have no worst" or "I'll love you if you buy me pizza."

But that look surrounded and basically poured out of her vulnerable eyes.

"I promise Red." A smile broke through Chloe's lips and the grip around Beca's waist tightened. "To the moon. _Always"_

And with that, Chloe's eyes started to water. Beca sensed that when she gently brushed the lone tear that got stuck in the corner of the redhead's eye because she was laying down sideways.

Even if Beca wanted to, she could never stop loving Chloe. She could be _serial killer_ for all she knows but all the love in her tiny little body would always be for the girl crying next to her.

"You're the greatest thing in my life Becs and I don't want to hurt you. " Chloe whispered.

If it wasn't for the soft breaths coming out of her slightly parted lips, Chloe wouldn't of even noticed that the brunette wrapped in her arms was now peacefully fast asleep.

"I want to tell you Beca. I want to tell you everything." Chloe ran her hands through those soft, brown locks. "It's just hard."

She smiled at Beca and leaned in, slowly connecting their lips. It was a short and chaste but Chloe needed to do it.

She needed to feel and connect to Beca on an intimate level.

It would maybe make her feel human again. Make her feel the heart that no longer beats.

But it didn't

It just reminded her of what she now was.

Chloe repossessed her hand and slowly moved out of the bed, hoping to not wake up the small brunette. She grabbed keys and stopped at the door of her room. Turning around, she took in the sleeping girl on her bed.

"I'll tell you soon." It was a whisper but also a promise.

She quietly closed the door and made her way out of the house.

* * *

"Damn you have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Bumper moaned as Chloe grinded into his hardened pants, biting his lower lip. His hands were around her waist while she straddled him in the backseat.

They were parked in Bumper's car, not to far from the lake in the forest

"Oh yeah baby?" Bumper hummed in response since his mouth was dominated by Chloe's tongue. He moved his hands down to firmly grip the redhead's ass as he pushed her harder into his bulge.

"Don't touch." Chloe said in between kisses and moved his hands off her backside. "You're all mine." She growled seductively while moving her hand down to the brim of his boxers. Slipping her hand underneath, she grabbed ahold of his stiff length. Bumper grunted loud into her mouth and she moved her hand up and down. Bumper knew that she told him not to touch but, he was a guy and couldn't control his hands as they slipped up Chloe's shirt to tightly grope her perky breasts.

Finally able to feel some skin on the redhead's body, he was taken back by what he felt.

"Why is your skin so warm?" He broke the kiss to take in the heat radiating off her body. His wrists were soon tugged aggressively away from her chest and thrown over his head. Trapped under a surprisingly strong grip, he notices that Chloe's eyes were pitch black. If he wanted to move, he wouldn't be able to able Chloe had him pinned beneath her small form.

"Chloe what's going on-"

" _ **I said no touching.**_ " She interrupted. Her words were dark and low and basically spitting venom. She slightly tilted her head, sporting a threatening smirk, not breaking eye contact while Bumper was hypnotized by her black orbits.

He was soon snapped out of his daze when he felt the grip of the hand currently around his hardened length tighten dramatically, leaving him to howl in pain. "What the fuck!" Bumper panicked as he tried to free his hands away from her forceful grip.

" _ **Are you scared**_?" Bumper didn't answer as he still proceeded to try to break free. " _ **I need you hopeless**_."

Chloe dropped her head back, screeching as she grew her full set of fangs.

"No stop! Don't Chl-"

His words were cut off and the only sound heard in the forest were the piercing screams of him being ripped apart

Until his heart finally gave out.

Leaving the forest left with dead silence.

Beca shot up from her deep slumber to a tingle in her lips.

Not knowing what was happening, she started to panic.

Her eyes filled with images of Chloe from her previous nightmare and she was in the forest.

She tried to shake the images of Chloe away from her sight but they wouldn't fade.

The sounds of ear-piercing cries erupted through the brunette's ears, making her hunch over, covering her ears in pain.

"STOPPPP!" She yelled hoping the pain in her ears would go away, but they only got louder.

The pain was intolerable but it wouldn't stop. Tears started pouring out of her steely, blue eyes.

The she heard Chloe's soft, angelic voice.

Chloe wasn't in the room but Beca could hear her as if she was.

" _I want to tell you Beca. I want to tell you everything. It's just hard."_ The screams were still ringing, getting louder and louder but Chloe's voice was becoming more and more clear.

Still covering her ears, she turned her head and spotted nightmare Chloe standing by her door

" _I'll tell you soon._ " She says whispers as blood melted from her sinister grin.

And with that, the screams and images of Chloe disappeared, leaving Beca in a silent room.

Goosebumps covered her body and she was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Beca was horrified and didn't know what was happening. Why did she hear all of those things and see Chloe once again, like she saw her in her nightmare?

Her eyes became heavy and she slowly fell to the side, passing out due to exhaustion from the screams.

* * *

Her feeding didn't last for long but when it did, she felt invincible.

She felt stronger, more aware with her senses.

She felt godly.

After taking a swim through the lake to clean herself off, she made sure to change out of her bloody clothes and into a simple black tank top and running shorts. Taking in her newly exposed skin that glowed as the light from the moon reflected off it, she hummed in satisfaction.

It's not like she enjoyed what she was doing to people but she had no other choice.

 _ **It**_ **,** would soon become hungry, making her pale, her hair fall out, and weak like she was dying.

It felt like whatever was in her, was eating her body away, bone by bone.

 _ **It**_ was painful.

But how she felt after she feed…

Words can't even describe the feeling.

Chloe started the car that held a lifeless Bumper, and put it into neutral, sending it down the hill of the lake and into the water.

It took a while, but the car finally submerged under the lake water, stopping the bubbles from rising up to the top.

* * *

Beca was still fast asleep when Chloe came back into her room. She chuckled at the brunette because of course, she would still be sleeping.

Chloe took her shoes off, putting her ruined clothes deep in her closet and slid into bed next to Beca. She wrapped her arm around her waist; like the similar position that they were in before.

The feeling Beca gave Chloe was odd.

But a particular type of feeling that Chloe loved.

Ever since Randy's, all she wanted to do was be with the brunette all the time, day and night.

Chloe knew the brunette was waking up because she started to stir.

"Hey sleepyhead." She smiled and began playing with Beca's fingers.

The brunette slowly turned around to face the redhead. "Hey you're back."

Beca noticed that Chloe looked absolutely stunning "Wow you look breath taking. Are you sure you didn't just get done at a photo shoot?"

Beca totally forgot about what just happened with the whole ear piercing screams and bloody Chloe when she looked into Chloe's eyes.

She laughed at Beca's compliment but didn't answer. Instead she pushed the brunette's shoulder so she was now laying on her back and moved to hover above her. Her body was directly on top of Beca's and she rested her forearms on either side of her head.

They had their legs intertwined and Chloe could feel Beca's heartbeat through the combined chests and it made Chloe feel alive.

The room was silent except for the sounds of 'chirping' happening from outside her bedroom window and the steady breathing from the two.

Chloe glanced down at Beca's lips and back up into those steely, lustful orbits. Chloe never wanted something so bad in her life besides her newly developed hunger from meat.

If she didn't have Beca in the matter of seconds, she was pretty sure she would go insane.

She didn't need to wait for long though.

It was as if Beca could read her mind and knew what Chloe wanted at that exact moment.

Time suddenly slowed down as Beca was the first to close the distance between them, capturing the redhead's lips with her own.

This kiss was different than the kiss Chloe pursued before.

She could feel the blood through her veins boil as it traveled throughout her body. She could have all the strength in the world but feeling Beca's lips on her's as she gently tugged her bottom lip in between her teeth , made Chloe weak as a kitten.

Even though she knew her heart was nonexistent, kissing Beca made her feel like she still had one, deep down inside.

Beca made Chloe feel human again.

* * *

 **A little Bechloe to ease the amount of murders I'm presenting to you guys ;) Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing!**

 **Next chapter will be very important as Chloe's story of what happened will be told...also some mild Bechloe smut? ;)**

 **Don't forget to leave some love and throw me your ideas of what will happen next!**

 **Ta-ta for now lovelies xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Brace yourselves.**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil:Chapter 6**

Beca didn't know where the amount of bravery came from or when it decided to kick in; but she wasn't complaining. She couldn't complain even if she wanted too.

All she wanted to do was kiss Chloe hard and so full of love; like the world depended on it.

So she did.

Chloe paused and it made Beca panic; thinking that maybe she made a mistake but that wasn't the case when Beca looked up into those shinning, sapphire orbits.

They were filled with nothing but passion.

She knew Chloe wanted it just as bad as she did when she gently brushed the hair behind her ear, smiling bigger than the moon.

And then captured her lips again, keeping a firm grip on the back of Beca's neck.

There was fireworks the first time they kissed but the second time, it was like hiroshima erupted into Beca's gut.

It was like every part on her body was getting electrocuted and it would leave her flinching; every time Chloe's teeth tugged on her lips.

Razor sharp prickles flooded Beca's abdominal region and the air was sucked right out of her lungs.

At any moment she could faint.

It was accelerating and passionate and aggressive all at the same time; but Beca needed more.

That's why she found herself forcefully pushing the redhead to her back and switching positions.

Again, she didn't know where all this courage was coming from.

If socially awkward, hated physical contact Beca was here at this moment, she probably would've one, convulsed or two, had a heart attack.

But that Beca was long gone.

Actually, everyone and everything was gone; even those annoying crickets outside of Chloe's bedroom.

The world was muted and it was only the two of them; so close to each other that if one would pull away, the other would slowly dissolve.

Chloe's lips were swollen and her hair was a little ratted from where Beca had her hand while they kissed. Her cheeks were a vibrant red and her eyes had a gleam to them as they were a shade darker. Not the dark she saw in her nightmare but the dark filled with lust, and seduction. The shirt she was wearing was slightly resting halfway up on her stomach; showing the bottom lining of her abs.

And Beca knew she was staring, a little longer than she attended, but she was mesmerized. It was pretty obvious that Chloe was gorgeous but right now; she was attractive and scorching with hotness.

It made Beca hungry; wanting to taste nothing but the skin of the redhead beneath her.

She sweeps her tongue, so light over Chloe's bottom lip, and nips at it before stretching the swollen piece until it could no longer earned her a light moan as she ghosts her lips over Chloe's, not yet connecting them. Teasing was not something Beca did often; actually, not at all really.

But feeling the hot breath and needy pants spread and become louder to Beca's senses, made her only want to tease.

That was until Chloe got impatient and clutched the back of Beca's neck, bringing her in the rest of the way.

She positioned herself in between Chloe's toned legs, not daring to break the kiss.

The room was cold since Chloe left the window open but her lips were warm and they heated Beca's with every touch.

" _I want to tell you Beca."_ She opened her eyes, still kissing Chloe. " _I want to tell you everything._ "

The voices were back but they were low. Basically a whisper.

Beca could hear them and she was starting to think she was going crazy since the redhead was oblivious to the sounds, but she couldn't stop.

She didn't want to mess this up with her

" _I want to tell you Beca."_

Starting to become annoyed with the voices echoing through her head, she straddled one of Chloe's thighs, grinding hard into it. Chloe moaned into Beca's mouth as she moved her hands from the brunette's neck and onto her lower back;grazing the small dimples.

The only noises Beca wanted to hear were the light moans coming from the redhead trapped beneath her; every time her tongue swiped against Chloe's.

She wanted nothing but to swallow the moans, exiting from Chloe's mouth.

Maybe Beca was being selfish but, she craved more. It was like she couldn't control herself anymore when it came to Chloe.

She needed to feel Chloe's warm skin on her's so, she slowly slid the hand, that wasn't fisting the red locks, under the elastic band of her shorts. A throaty grunt escaped from Chloe's chest and into Beca's mouth as she rubbed her fingers against her sensitive area. The only thing in the way from full contact was the thin layer of Chloe's lacy underwear, already drenched with arousal.

"Beca _**please**_ " Chloe whispers against Beca's lip; in between kisses as her nails scratch hard over her back. Without hesitation, she obeys the redhead and drifts her hands under the thin piece of fabric.

Chloe's head drops back into the pillows and her eyes snap shut, breaking the heated liplock. Hips started to rock in rhythm with Beca's delicate fingers and her breathing was becoming fast and labored.

It was music to Beca's ears as she played Chloe like a stringed instrument. Hitting the right note resulted in light, husky 'oh's' and groans and there was no better sound in the world. Beca wanted nothing to do but make her sound like a symphony.

" _I want to tell you everything"_

Nipping and sucking at the redhead's jaw, she slowly made her way down; sucking hard on the spot that made Chloe whimper in pleasure. Beca was sure she was at her pulse point,

But there was no pulse.

The skin was just there, warm and lifeless.

Beca froze as she took the hand currently pleasuring Chloe out from underneath her shorts and made her way under the black tank top.

"Beca." Her voice was worried and Beca could sense that. It was probably because Beca's face was white as a ghost and looks like she just got done seeing one.

Maybe she did see a ghost.

And that ghost was Chloe Beale. Her best friend who currently had an absent pulse.

Making her way under Chloe's shirt, she hesitates, laying her trembling hand beneath the redhead's ribcage. Continuing her hand any higher would bring her to the area she dreaded the most.

If it wasn't for the serious aroma floating the air, Beca would be heads over heels to finally be able to touch Chloe's chest.

But that wasn't the case.

It wasn't made to be pleasurable for either of them; but to find out the truth.

Beca hoped that she was wrong but when she moved her hand up to Chloe's chest, who was laying there stone cold, she was everything but that.

In an area that would normally produce steady beats; probably fast due to Beca and Chloe's recent activities, was silent.

Her chest didn't jump beneath her skin like Beca's did.

There was no heartbeat.

There was no heart.

The breathing in Beca's body froze and her mouth was slightly open, giving tiny pants as she tried to keep the tears in.

" _ **I NEED YOU HOPELESS**_ " The voice screamed through Beca's head, ringing her ears as she threw herself off of Chloe and onto the edge of the bed where she cradled her head, hoping the familiar screeching would stop.

Her small figure was taken into warm arms but she couldn't hear anything. She couldn't hear Chloe even though the movements in her mouth informed Beca that she was yelling.

But the screams were too loud.

Nothing could be done so, she rested her elbows on her thighs that were off the bed, ears still cupped under her hands and rocked back and forth.

She didn't even realize she was crying until a teardrop fell onto her jeans, followed by multiple more. She thought the pain of the screams were bad the first time she experienced them but, this time they closer. Like they were coming from inside the room and there was also a threatening presence that wasn't there before. It reminded Beca of death or the grim reaper. Strong and vicious.

"Beca." The voice was muffled this time, like someone was talking into a plastic cup.

"Beca." She could make out her name as the screaming started to fade out but still was violently loud.

"Beca!" It was Chloe's voice and her voice croaked due to the crying she was doing.

"Beca _**please**_!"

And just like that, the screams were muted, leaving the two of them in a silent room except for the familiar chirping.

Beca didn't dare to move but she noticed that the arms previously wrapped around her were now missing. What wasn't missing was the stare burning a deep hole in the back of her head

Turning her neck, she sees Chloe backed up into the headboard, knees pushed up against her chest and looking intently towards Beca.

Not wanting to make eye contact for too long, Chloe adverts her eyes to the palms of her hands.

She looked like a young child who just got caught stealing the last cookie from the cookie jar.

"Chloe." She doesn't respond nor looks up from where she was staring. "Chloe. I need you to tell me what happened." Beca demands as she turned to face the scared redhead.

Bright, cerulean eyes look up, meeting those steely blues that were now red because of the crying and a word wasn't spoken between the two.

"Chloe I need you to-"

"I really wanted to tell you that night." Beca was cut off, leaving her to stare at the top of Chloe's head since she went back to looking into her hands. "I wanted to tell you everything that happened-" Chloe lightly chuckled "-but I didn't even know what happened myself. Well I knew what happened but I didn't know what happened to me." She corrected.

Chloe was never a girl to get scared or nervous. Shit, she was the bravest person Beca has ever got the privilege of meeting so, seeing her break down, word by word as her voice becomes shaky like she is about to cry, breaks her heart.

Beca stood up from the bed and made her way to the other side of the headboard sitting right beside her friend. "Tell me what happened."

Chloe exhaled every last breath in her body and looked up to the ceiling. "Okay."

 _ **Friday Night**_

 _Chloe didn't know how and when she got dragged into a mysterious van but she did know that Beca wasn't with her. She also knew that her head felt hazy and cloudy. It couldn't have been from the alcohol she drank since she barely had any at her house and she had one of those colorful shots at Randy's._

 _It felt like she was stuck in some sort of weird daze and couldn't shake free from it._

 _The van door opens and she is greeted with the band. Jen came first, then Adam. She felt a little better since she met the band back at the bar but Beca still wasn't with her._

" _Where's Beca?" Chloe asked, her voice was hoarse and shaky._

" _Who?" Jen quirked her eyebrow at the redhead. It took her a moment to remember but she finally caught on. "Oh! Short, pissy brunnette? Yeah she didn't want to come."_

 _That wasn't right. Wasn't right one bit._

 _Beca would never leave her with some band they just meet twenty minutes ago, Chloe thought. Beca barely let her go on dates with her ex boyfriends without texting her where she would be going and what time she would be home._

 _It didn't make any sense._

" _Oi! Don't look so bummed Red. She was dead weight anyway. You're too hot to for her." Jen and Adam laughed as he gave her a high five. "She just brought you down."_

 _Clenching her jaw and squeezing her fists together to keep herself from punching the living daylights out of the two band members, she closed her eyes. Yelling or saying something stupid probably wouldn't be the smartest idea since she was basically locked in this creepy van with no way out. Even though, what Jen said about Beca made Chloe's blood boil with anger since that was her best friend she was talking about._

 _Beca was also her best friend that wasn't here right now. Chloe had to keep shaking the thought of her friend abandoning her out of her head because,_

 _She wouldn't leave her._

" _Alright let's get this show on the road!" Coby basically chirps as he scooted into the driver's seat and Erin took the passengers. The van's engine sounded like it was gargling nails as it stuttered to start. Almost immediately, the vehicle was put into drive, leaving the the bar and Beca behind._

 _She wouldn't leave me._

 _The van was silent as everybody just stared at each other, especially the redhead placed sitting in the middle of the van. The inside was atrocious as it looked like a middle school boy's room who hasn't cleaned it in Chloe wasn't worried about what was going to happen to her, she would've been worried about rats, and catching some infectious disease. Sweat, cigarettes, feet, and cologne ventilated through the inside; making Chloe almost gag in disgust. For them being some badass rock band, they sure drove a piss-poor car that wouldn't get them laid but instead, get them towed for being mistaken as junkyard trash._

 _Uncomfortable was an understatement for how Chloe felt and she really only wanted to be back home; or at Beca's eating some of her famous nachos that Beca would always cook when she drank. They would always watch some reality TV show that the brunette would complain all the way, start to finish. Reality television was the redhead's guilty pleasure and because of that, Beca would watch them with her. No matter how bad she wanted to gash her eyes out with a spoon. Beca would give Chloe the world if she asked for it and that's why it frightened her that she was left alone with a bunch of strangers. What if something bad happened to her best friend?_

 _She wanted Beca._

 _Chloe needed Beca._

 _"Where are we going?" Chloe asked, breaking the silence in the van._

 _"You know, for someone so pretty, you do ask a lot of questions." Jen responded to the redhead._

 _Chloe wanted to slap the British right out of her mouth. Her accent at first, turned Chloe on to no other but right now, nothing could be more annoying. Nails on a chalkboard never sounded better._

 _Since Chloe had no other choice but to spend more time with the band, she understood where Beca got the creepy vibe creepiest basically oozed through their pores. Besides their heavy eyeliner and silver chains that dangled from their pockets on their black clothes, there was something about how they would glance at Chloe that gave her the chills up and down her whole body._

 _Especially Coby._

 _Don't get her wrong though._

 _They were a really good looking band. Jen with her pure, long, blonde hair and green eyes. Not to mention her accent was the real panty dropper. Adam and Erin pretty much looked like twins;short brown hair, some grubble on the face and surprisingly built._

 _But Coby._

 _He was on another level of handsome. Hair black as night, styled to perfection with not too much hairspray but enough to keep it stable. He as well had grubble on his face but on him it was dangerously sexy. There was a crescent shaped moon tattoo on on his neck and Chloe assumed he had more due to him rolling his collared shirt to his elbows and catching a glimpse at some black ink, running down his forearm. Blue eyes and a blinding smile._

 _But under that smile was pure evil. Ominous poured out of the cracks, separating his teeth._

 _The whole band showed dark and grim and it only made Chloe's heart beat faster as she started to panic._

" _Are you even sure she's a virgin?"_

 _Chloe snapped her head up at Erin's words and without hesitation, "Yes." The van was quiet again. "I never had sex, I don't even know how." She hoped that they would buy it because she was everything but a virgin._

" _See! Adam you owe me 10 bucks dick!" Chloe knitted her eyebrows together at Coby's response. Why were they so elated to hear that she was a virgin?_

 _This was not good. Chloe knew that whatever they were planning had bad written all over. That's why she needed to think of a way to escape. Maybe she could distract Coby at a red light and book it out the door. Or say she needed to pee and make a run for it._

 _Her thoughts were soon cut off; drifting to black, as a towel suffocated her nose and mouth._

* * *

 _Her wrists were throbbing in pain as the rope tied around them, scraped away her flesh, every time she tried to fight her way out of them. The same went for her ankles. Chloe's eyesight wasn't really back fully, but when she turned her head, slightly to the left, she saw Devil's Kettle waterfall._

 _Torches that Chloe didn't even know were around her, caught fire, bringing the dark forest some light. She was tied up to a tree trunk with absolutely no way to break free from._

" _I don't think we should go through with this." Chloe heard Adam's voice from behind her but couldn't turn her head to look._

" _Look Adam-" Chloe flinched as Coby's voice was harsh. "-Do you want to be working at your shit job making coffee for a bunch of prissy, teenage bitches? Or do you want to be super rich, and have super nice hair cuts? Do you want to be the next Adam Levine?"_

" _Adam Levine." His quietly responded._

" _Good. Now get the knife." Chloe's heart dropped as the words slowly came out of Coby's mouth. Knife?! What is happening? Beca need you! She started to squirm and she felt like she was hyperventilating but nothing happened. She was still tied to the tree, surrounded by band members who were currently on a mission to retrieve a knife._

" _Okay guys let's get this done with." Coby sings, pulling a piece of paper out of the pea green jacket he was wearing. He roughly cleared his throat, "We are gathered here tonight, in the lovely Devil's Kettle to sacrifice the body of-" Coby pauses and looks down at Chloe, who was still fighting to break out of the rope. "Hey hey. No need to wear yourself out. That rope isn't breaking." He barked out a laugh and the rest of his minions did as well. "What's your name again? Zoe?"_

" _I-It's Chl-oe-e." She choked on her tears as they streamed down her cheeks. Chloe honestly didn't know why she responded but she hoped that if she was willing to work with them, they'd stop whatever they were about to do to her._

" _Ahh Chloe that's right! Well we are gathered on this lovely night to sacrifice the virgin Chloe-"_

 _Wait._

 _Did Coby just say virgin?_

 _Just as Chloe was about to say something, she was cut off by a long slim black box now being held by Coby. He pulled out a shiny, silver knife that looked like they bought it from some antique store. Chloe didn't have to touch it to know that it has never been used before. She could already feel the stinging even though the knife was still gripped in the singer's hands._

 _Terrified._

 _It ran through the redhead's veins and made her body shake uncontrollably. For the first time in her life, she was frightened._

 _Scared to death._

 _She knew that that knife wasn't going to go to waste since it was one hell of a knife. It was going to be used on her. Where and for how long was something Chloe didn't know._

 _What she did know was that she was_ _**hopeless.**_

" _ **Please!"**_ _Chloe yelled but hers words were submerged under her hysterical crying. "I'll do anything! Just_ _ **please!"**_

" _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe." Coby knelt down beside Chloe before he took in one of the damaged curls. "You see. It's real fucking hard to make it as a big time rock band in a world like this. Unless you make it on some stupid fucking soundtrack or talk show, you're headed guys-" He gestured his hand that was holding the knife to the rest of the band, circled around the torches. Their faces were a little uneasy and Chloe could guess that they were nervous about this whole plan. "- well they and myself just want to be known. And the only way to do that is Satan. Sadly, you will be butchered and there will be blood. Lots of it." Coby flashed the redhead his awfully disturbing grin and he stood up, raising the knife above his head. "This one is to the devil."_

 _Chloe was howling with tears. Eyeliner and mascara ran down her cheeks and her vision became blurry because of the tears, overflowing her eyes._

 _Screaming did nothing but make her look pathetic and only reminded her that no one was there to help. She has never been so close to death and now, it was right in front of her. Death was tall, and handsome but sick and twisted._

" _NOOOOO!" The knife was inches away from her stomach before it was forcefully tugged back. So close that she could feel the wind and impact it was traveling at._

" _I know that maybe this won't apply to you and I bet you have a lot of other things on your mind right now, but tell me about your sister." Chloe gave a dumbfounded scowl at the singer. She was nearly two second away from being stabbed; and now he wants to get to know her. Be friends and get to know the sister she doesn't have before killing her. " Chloeeeee." With no response given from the redhead, he began to serenade her, with his hypnotizing tone that sent shivers down her spine. "I know your sister turns everyone on-" The rest of the band decided to join, raising the hairs on Chloe's neck. She knew they were creepy in general but now, they were psychotic. "-but you're the one I want."_

" _ **You're the one I want**_ _."_

 _Chloe didn't have time to react when the blade was plunged, right into the center of her stomach. Ringing and the voices of the band members still singing that god awful song flooded the redhead's ears. She couldn't hear herself screaming and it felt like everything was moving in slow motion. Especially the knife being stabbed in and out of her. The pain was intolerable but Chloe couldn't do anything._

 _She was powerless._

 _All she could do was endure the agonizing pain, shooting in and out of her whole body, leaving her body numb every puncture._

 _And then the pain was gone._

 _Leaving her nothing to see but darkness._

* * *

 _Blood from the redhead was splattered everywhere over Coby's face and jacket. Satisfied with his sacrifice, he wiped the red substance that covered the knife over his jacket and threw the weapon into the waterfall._

 _Twisting around in the whirlpool of crystal blue water, the knife slowly drowns into the dark pi:t, centered in the water._

 _Coby exhales as he feels like he just took a ton of weight off his shoulders and now he can relax._

 _The band leaves, not even depositing the deceased redhead as she is still tied to the tree._

 _ **Present Night**_

"They killed you."

It wasn't something that she wanted to say but it was true. Beca's stomach became a knot as she spoke and she was pretty sure she stopped breathing. How could something so bad, happen to Chloe. She was the type of person to win prom queen; not the type of person to get slaughtered in the middle of the forest by a bunch of Satan worshipers.

"Yes and no." Beca was taken back by the response. Obviously they killed her since she no longer had the beat of a human heart. "Yeah, they went all Jason on my ass-" She started playing with the edges of the pillows to distract her from Beca's intense glare. "-but-" She released the hems of the pillow with tears affixed in her eyes as she glanced up. "I woke up and I'm still here."

That was true, but she wasn't here one hundred percent. It was like Chloe's physical appearance was here but the rest of her body, her soul, was taken right out. For god's sake her heart beat was gone. Chloe was absolutely delusional if she thought that she was still alive.

"But how did you wake-"

"I don't know the details." Chloe interrupted. " All I know is that I woke up in the forest and I made my way back to you." A tear escaped one of her eyes as she gave Beca a light smile and the scrunching made it roll down her cheek.

Beca really did try to forget all about that night but it has scarred her memory, probably forever. She remembers the smell of blood, fuming from Chloe's clothes and the sinister look in her eyes like it was yesterday. Not to mention the the tar like vomit the red head threw up all over the kitchen tiles.

It made Beca nausea just thinking about it.

"I couldn't bring myself to hurt you-" Beca frowned at this as she wondered what her friend meant. "-but I was just so hungry"

"When I'm full, like I am right now-" Her voice was higher and her eyes lit up. "-I am like…. immortal." Chloe reached over to her table and grabbed a pen that was on her notebook for one of her classes. "I can do shit like this watch."

Before Beca could saying anything, the redhead stabbed her forearm with the pen and ripped it through her skin, leaving a deep gash from her elbow to her wrist. Beca gasped at the injury as she wanted to help her friend but suddenly, the incision slowly closed up, making it look like she had never been cut in the first place.

Stuttering was the only form of communication that Beca was capable of at the moment as Chloe was smiling and played with her newly healed skin.

Chloe's skin just healed itself in the matter of seconds and she is okay with it. Acting like it was a normal then to do. Like all the cool kids were doing it nowadays.

She did also mention that she could only do this weird x-men healing sort of deal when she was full.

That didn't make any sense to Beca.

"What do you mean when you're full?" the brunette asks quietly and Chloe removed her eyes from her forearm, making eye contact with the girl next to her. The room was ringed with soft pants coming from the two

Chloe didn't respond but her eyes did. Beca knew she touched a sensitive spot in Chloe when tears started to stream down her face and onto the pink bed spread.

Beca was trying to think of what she meant by 'full' but couldn't narrow it down. Then the flashback of Chloe, devouring a roasted chicken that was in Beca's fridge appeared in her mind.

All the blood over her face and mouth when she smiled. The look in her eye that bled the hunger for meat.

Beca finally understood.

"What happened to Bumper?" Beca sounded scared as she didn't want to know the actual truth.

The sobbs of Chloe became harder and she threw her face into the palms of her hand. Her chest was heaving up and down and her body was trembling.

"I'm a _**monster**_ "

Beca didn't respond; she couldn't respond. It was like her form of communication was sucked right out of her tiny body. All the words were lost and she was left in a blank state.

"And Tom?" The weeping from the redhead paused and she nodded her head up and down. Her nods were stuttered and they were soft. Beca could barely make out that she even responded but then the weeping continued. "Were you going to do the same to me?" Beca's voice sounded hurt asking the question but the redhead mentioned how she didn't want to hurt her when she came to her house.

"At first-" There was a long pause as Beca waited for the rest. "- yes.." She scoffed and rubbed her hand down her face while Chloe continued to cry. "I couldn't hurt you Beca! No matter how hungry I was. That's why I tried eating that repulsive chicken your mom had but it wasn't what I was hungry for. I e-ven tried to eat your mom's breakfast b-b-but my b-b-ody a-a-utom-atically wit-hdraws i-it." The redhead was at the point of the crying where she started to hiccup and it was getting hard for Beca to understand her.

There had to be some sort of misrepresentation of what Chloe admitted to. She wanted to disbelieve the whole situation but she couldn't lie to herself anymore. She had to accept the truth, no matter how hard it was to do so.

And the truth was, she got hungry just like Beca did but she didn't eat real food.

She was feeding off of humans.

Human flesh like it was a cheeseburger from the local burger joint or a five star steak from a ridiculously overpriced restaurant.

"Beca say something!" The brunette jumped out of her thoughts at the power behind the redhead's was the loudest thing she heard all night besides the screeching she experienced before.  
She couldn't say anything even if she tried to open her mouth. Nothing would come out. How was she suppose to respond when she just found out that her best friend was basically a cannibal; the new Jeffrey Dahmer. She was sitting next to someone that murdered people but not even that, she ate them. Devouring one for breakfast,lunch and dinner. Having the options between a poor, Caucasian male for lunch, and maybe a rich newly engaged wife for dinner. If she was feeling it, maybe throw in a soccer team full of muscle heads for dessert. It was great protein.

It was also abhorrent and hideous what she was and it repulsed Beca to another level.

But those thoughts and feeling towards the redhead vanished.

Yeah Chloe was killing people but there had to be a deeper meaning to why. Chloe loved everybody and everything so, she wouldn't do something this awful without a reason.

Chloe was a real life murderer, but she was still Beca's best friend. Their connection, their bond was still there and she even thinks that it was stronger than it was before.

"Hey, hey" Beca tried to hush the crying as she moved to throw an arm around Chloe. Without hesitation, Chloe huddled into the brunette's side, burying her face into the crest of Beca's neck.

She didn't understand why but, whenever she touched Chloe, she felt this charge or bond spread throughout her body. It was like she could feel understand everything that was happening to Chloe.

"Tell me about… whatever is going on with you." Beca ran her hands through the red locks as Chloe clings onto her side, drenching her neck in wet tears. The sounds coming from the Chloe broke Beca's heart. She regretted even thinking one second that Chloe was a disgusting, horrible person because it wasn't true. Something has never been so false.

" _ **It's**_ really painful." Chloe tried to make her voice sound loud but that just resulted in her voice cracking.

"What is _**it**_?"

The cries from the redhead started to die down, "I don't know. Whatever is inside my body that controls me to do horrible things to people." Beca took her hand and intertwined their fingers, squeezing Chloe's to let her know that she was there for her and she wasn't going anywhere. "If I don't feed, my body becomes weak and the little life I have left gets sucked right out of me. But when I do feed-" Chloe took a deep breath and started to lightly drag her thumb over the top of Beca's hand. "I feel better than I ever did. Even before that night."

Things were starting to make sense for Beca. It made sense how Chloe's hair looked more vibrant and red, while her skin glowed and had more life to it. When Beca saw the hair slowly shed out and her skin beginning to become dull, she understood. Not that she was for Chloe's newly developed hunger, but she knew that she couldn't help it. Whatever was inside of her would end up killing her again if _**it**_ didn't get want _**it**_ wanted.

A curse.

That's what was put inside of Chloe and there was no one to blame other than the Shoulder High.

"Beca calm down." Chloe squeezed Beca's hand to ease the tension but all it did was confused the brunette. She didn't show any form of anger but somehow Chloe could feel her blood start to boil and anger start to form within her body.

"How-" Beca stuttered, still taken back by how Chloe knew she was getting upset. "-how did you know that?"

"There is something that I can pin point but-" The redhead lifted her head from Beca's neck, causing Beca to make eye contact. She wasn't crying anymore but her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was starting to run but Beca still thought she looked beautiful. "-we have this connection that is so strong that I know how you feel, mentally and physically." Beca gave Chloe a faint smile and looked down at their conjoined hands.

They have always had a deep bond, being childhood friends and all. They were basically molded into one person but, Beca knew things were different between them. Different in a good way. A way that made her want to be wherever she was and feel everything that Chloe felt.

Beca chuckled while she rolled her head back "I swear I thought I was going crazy Beale with our intense ESP or something."

"You're not crazy because I feel it too." Chloe gave her first genuine laugh of the night and it made Beca realize how much she missed that wonderful sound.

But it was too good to be true because when Chloe scooted down, resting her head on the brunette's chest, the tears were back. They were silent but Beca knew she was crying because she started sniffling.

"I know you think I'm a horrific monster." Chloe's voice was shaking and Beca knew it was because of the crying she wasn't doing a job of hiding. Even though her body was as warm as a heating pad, it was still shaking in Beca's arms. "I know you think I'm disgusting and you probably don't even want to be near me anymore but, I would never hurt you." She couldn't hold back the sobs anymore as they filled the air around Chloe's room. "I also know you are scared and honestly, I'd rather be chopped up into little pieces then to have my one and only best friend be terrified and threatened by me." Beca bit the inside of her cheek as her eyes started to fill up with tears. "I would never hurt you."

When she shut her eyes, the tears slowly rolled down the brunette's cheek. It was hard to hear Chloe say those things about herself because they were so far from the truth and who she really was.

Who she really is.

Chloe Beale is anything but a monster. She may do things that are unhumanly, but that's now in her nature. Just like how a lion eats a gazelle or a cat eats a mouse.

They just can't help it.

"Look at me." Beca said as she hooked her finger under the redhead's chin and lifted her head. "You're not a monster. You're Chloe Beale who is an amazing dancer and seriously kicks all of those other bimbos on the spirit squad down the drain." Chloe laughs and more tears fall out of her eyes. With one of Beca's hands, the one that Chloe wasn't holding onto, she brings up to brush the fallen tears that sat on Chloe's cheek bone. "You're smart, funny, humble and don't even get me started on your body Beale because, I don't think I could stop if I start."

"Well I am pretty confident about-" Chloe gestured her free hand above her body that was laying on top of the brunette. "-all of this."

"You should be." There were no longer sobs or crying going on between the two. Instead there was soft chuckles and small smiles. "Okay, maybe you do kinda have a weird appetite that I'm not use too but, just pretend it's a diet. You should really promote it or something." Beca's mouth gaped open as she thought of an idea. "We would like start our own blog or something and be featured in magazines! How does it taste even?!" Chloe barked out a laugh as she hit the brunette in the stomach, causing her to flinch.

"Shut up!"

"But seriously." Beca controlled her laughing and regained her focus. " I am not terrified of you nor 're my best friend and you're also a great person. I love you to the moon and back Chloe Beale."

Chloe didn't respond and Beca could sense she was still uneasy about how the brunette felt towards the redhead. She didn't know what to do to get Chloe to believe her since the words were bouncing right off.

So she showed her.

She brushed her hand over the other half of the moon angled on Chloe's collar bone since she was laying sideways, and brought her head down to Chloe's lips, closing the distance. It wasn't filled with lust and need like their previous kisses were but instead, filled with trust and love. Beca wanted to make sure Chloe believed every word she said because it was nothing but the honest truth. She could never live without Chloe. A world without Chloe was pointless to Beca.

"We will get through this together I promise." Beca whispered, breaking the kiss but not pulling her lips away. "I'm not going anywhere."

And with those words hitting a soft spot on her imaginary heart, Chloe believed her.

* * *

 **This chapter meant a lot to me as I wanted to really show Chloe's emotions. I wanted to show that even though this curse makes her gorgeous and indestructible beyond belief, she still has emotions and she doesn't enjoy to kill people. Also wanted to explain the bond between Chloe and Beca a little bit more but as the chapters continue, it will make more sense.**

 **Pleas, please, PLEASE tell me your thoughts on this chapter because feedback honestly does help a lot.**

 **I hope things are starting to clear up and thank you all for reading!**

 **Till next time ;)**

 **xoxoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Fluff, fluff and fluff with this chapter guys. I feel like after last chapter you deserve a break from all that shit that happened lol.**

 ***UPDATED**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil:Chapter 7**

The air was a little crisp and there was a slight breeze around Devil's Kettle but the sky was clear. Freshly cut grass and burning wood flooded the atmosphere. There was a slight smell of a camp fire from a nearby house that made Beca's stomach rumble for some smores.

Chloe decided to walk Beca back to her house even though Beca wanted her to stay and get some sleep since she fell asleep on the brunette's chest due to the stressful and overwhelming night they had. Chloe was notorious for making sure Beca was safe twenty four-seven

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay." Beca broke the comfortable silence as they continued to walk hand in hand. She wish she could've stayed since things were getting pretty heated between the redhead and herself but sadly, school work overrules sex.

"It's okay. You've done more than enough for me tonight." Chloe's eyes were sincere and she gave Beca a faint smile. "Even though I wish you were staying. Less work for me." She flashed the brunette a wink a the hand around Chloe's tightened.

Beca's mind went to probably the most erotic; yet disturbing part of her imagination as she pictured what Chloe would look like touching herself. She started to fantasize the moans that would escape her mouth and how her back would arch off the bed every touch. Her mouth was becoming dry and her throat closed up. Especially since the thoughts Chloe would have would be about Beca. Dirty, carnal thoughts.

Beca cleared her throat, "Yeah you know. Homework calls."

"Well good thing I think nerds are extra sexy." Beca barked out a laugh that was meant to be a light chuckle but transformed into a loud, awkward cackle. Chloe loved how flustered she could get Beca.

"What are-" Beca furrowed her brow, "-we? Like are we an item or whatever?" She didn't know what to label them but obviously she knew there was something between her and Chloe.

"An item?" Chloe quirked her eyebrow. "Definitely not." She could sense that Beca was upset by her response since the grin she had sporting soon turned into a frown. "No one says item nowadays Becs. I'd much rather call it your girlfriend."

"I guess you're right." Beca smiled at the redhead and at their joined hands. Even though it was a little cooler outside and Beca didn't bring any gloves or jackets, she still found herself warm holding onto Chloe's hand. "I don't know how I feel about my girlfriend and her eating habits though. You might eat me."

Beca smirked at Chloe. She was glad that Chloe was able to explain and come clean about that night after the bar. It wasn't easy for her and she is going through a rough time with this curse. Being able to tease Chloe and her not get upset or hurt about it, just lightened things up. Well she hopes it does.

There was a mischievous grin plastered on Chloe's face when Beca looked at her,

"Oh I'm not denying that. I'll eat you for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Beca regretted saying anything to the redhead because no matter what, Chloe turned everything sexual and always worked her up.

"Oh my god. You're so weird." Beca shook her head and smiled "But I'd really like you to be my girlfriend. It would be pretty dope."

"Dope?" Chloe stopped walking and snickered while Beca's arm was yanked back due to the sudden pause. "You know what? I changed my mind. Your slang is a major turn off."

Beca nudged her shoulder into Chloe's and received a wink from the redhead. They continued walking together the rest of the way and every once in awhile, Beca would sneak a glance at Chloe. It was crazy to think that after being best friends for seventeen years, they'd end up dating. There was no denying that Beca caught a crush on her friend since she moved back from California but, she always kept that to herself. Never in a million years would she think her and Chloe would end up dating. She wasn't complaining though. Not one bit.

The duo finally reached their destination after a block of comfortable silence. After unlocking the gate to her house and walking up the steps, they stood in front of the door, hands still glued together.

"I am really sorry for tonight Beca." Chloe frowned and lowered her head.

"Hey now-" Beca lifted her head to make contact with the blues that were on the verge of tears. "Don't. Everything will be okay and I meant every last word I said back there." She gave her a genuine smile.

The redhead smiled back and slowly leaned forward, resting her forehead on Beca's. "I love you to the moon and back."

Beca felt her heart speed up at the words because she knew they had a whole new meaning to them. Not that the other meaning didn't mean anything. Actually it meant everything. Just now, the words held more power than they had before. There was an electrical charge that covered every last syllable and Beca only felt it when they escaped through Chloe's lips.

"Easy tiger. Don't you think you're moving a little too fast? Fifteen minutes after labeling us and you're already throwing the L word around?"

This is probably what Chloe loved the most about the small brunette. Sarcasm was usually such an unattractive trait and most often a turn off but, it was different with her. Tom would occasionally slip up the smart ass comment and all it really made Chloe want to do is slap the smart ass right out of him. But Beca. It just made her want to kiss her. Kiss the sarcasm right out of her body. It was her personality and without it, she'd be a totally different person.

"Shut up and kiss me Mitchell." She urged and felt Beca's smirk under her lips.

Instantaneously, Beca moved in the short amount of distance left and captured the redhead's lips. A kiss that started off warm, transformed its way to becoming more and more heated. Hands were roaming all over their bodies as Beca pushed the redhead up against the front door. Groaning into Beca's mouth, Chloe attached her hands into the luscious brown locks and yanked. Her actions rewarded her with a moan from the brunnette and hips crashing into her front. They knew that they were basically in public and people were driving by but, their hormones were bouncing off the walls, craving more and more every lip bite and thrust.

"Your mom is here." Chloe whispered in between kisses, not daring to pull back. "Like actually right next to us."

Beca tugged at the redhead's lower lip, swallowing the moans that came with it and ran her hands up Chloe's sides. "No she is working the night-"

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

Beca peaked open one of her eyes and was greeted by her mom standing in the window next to the front door. The look on her face was puzzled and she had her mouth gaped open. This was going to be a fun one to explain.

Beca felt Chloe's grin on her lips. "See? You should trust my talented, supernatural abilities."

"I'll be the judge if they're talented or not." Beca realized that it was dirty and something she would've never thought she would say but honestly, her hormones overruled any coherent thought in her brain.

"Beca Mitchell!" Chloe snapped her eyes open and pulled away. "Is that a challenge?"

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. She took the hands that were around the redhead's sides and pulled her in closer. "Maybe is it. Now kiss me goodnight so I can clear things up with my mom before she has an aneurysm."

Grinning, Chloe gave the brunette one last chaste kiss before retracting from Beca's hold.

"Call me if you need anything." Chloe nodded "I mean it Chloe." Her voice was stern.

"Okay I promise." Not being able to control herself, she leaned in for one more kiss. "Alright I need to go. You're killing me every kiss." Chloe laughed and started to head down the porch steps. She turned around when she reached the bottom and saw Beca leaning against the door with a smirk on her face. "Beca seriously stop with that smirk!"

Beca laughed and threw her head back, "Okay-" She put her hands up, surrendering. "-I love you!" Having to yell her last words because Chloe was walking out of the gate to her house.

"To the moon Becs!" Chloe yelled back. It wasn't soon after when front door yanked open and sent the tiny brunette into the wooden floor of her house.

"Bye Chloe!" Beca's mom also yelled from the doorway, hovering above her hopefully not injured daughter.

Chloe giggled and waved back. She continued her way back to her house feeling more alive than she ever felt. Even before she was butchered in the forest.

Beca Mitchell was seriously something else.

* * *

"Stacie!" Beca yelled as she ran through their unlocked front door. She threw her backpack on the floor by the shoes and jogged her way to the stairs. Trotting up the staircase, she was faced with a shut door and a dark hallway. Not hesitating (even though she should've,) she opened the door to Stacie's room, being met by a shirtless blonde straddling over a also shirtless, leggy brunette.

"Jesus!" Beca stumbled backwards, trying to close her eyes and hit her elbow on the door frame. "Fuck!"

"Oh my god!" Aubrey whipped herself off of Stacie and grabbed her shirt to cover her chest. "Beca what the hell?!"

"It's seven in the morning,an hour before classes and you two are busy boning each other!"

"We weren't boning yet. Luckily we were interrupted by a nosey, little rodent" Stacie huffed and grabbed her shirt and threw it back on. "Stop overreacting Beca. You saw some tits not full on sex. Open your eyes."

Cracking a space between her fingers, she looked to make sure the couple was fully dressed. It seems like every time Beca comes into Stacie's room, she is faced with a situation that could've been bad and she would've seen a lot more Aubrey then she wants.

"What do you want twat block?" Stacie asked while she fixed her hair at her desk.

"Guess who I am dating?" Beca skipped excitedly over to the bed and sat down. Aubrey was also fixing her hair at the mirror but turned around to quirk a brow at Beca's question.

"Jesse."

Beca scoffed and gave an unpleasant face. "Oh god no!" Aubrey shrugged and went back to fixing her look up. "He is annoying and doesn't get the hint. I don't know how much more sexual harassment I can take from him without wanting to knock him out."

"Touche. Who is it then?"

"Chloe." Aubrey whipped her head around so fast that Beca was sure she heard it snap. "Aca-scuse me?!"

Stacie dropped her mascara and turned her desk chair around to face Beca. They were acting like Beca just admitted to committing a crime and was about to get interrogated.

"Chloe Beale as in, super hot redhead who is on the spirit team?" Beca nodded at Stacie's question. "Chloe Beale as is super hot redhead who is also your like childhood friend?" She nodded again. "No fucking way!"

Beca flinched at Stacie's volume and knitted her brows together. It wasn't that big a of deal and it kinda hurt that the couple didn't believe that they were dating.

"How? When? Why? I knew there was some weird sexual tension yesterday during school!"

"Well, we made out on her bed yesterday night and things kinda just formed I guess." It was the truth except for the whole ritual and demon placed in Chloe's body. She honestly didn't know why things happened the way it did but she knew it felt right. There was just that extra push to make it official. What she did know was that everything Chloe admitted to her was to between them and them only.

"Can't say I'm not surprised." Aubrey finished up and walked over to where Beca was sitting. "I'm happy for you. You can tell she gives you that extra glow."

Beca smiled and looked down at her lap because the blonde was right. Chloe made her feel a way she couldn't explain even if she wanted to. It's crazy how one person can make your whole world revolve and turn your insides to mush. Having your fluent language turn to tongue every time you make eye contact. Those were only half of the things Chloe made Beca feel. The list was never ending and every second she spent with her,more things were added to the list.

"Tell me something though Beca-" Stacie chimed before walking up behind the blonde and wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "-do the carpets match the drapes?"

"Dude!" Beca squeaked, launching a pillow from Stacie's bed at the giggling couple in front of her. With her great aim, she missed by a couple feet, sending the object straight into Stacie's closet."We haven't done that yet Jesus!"

Stacie went to retrieve the pillow from the closet and tossed it back onto the bed. She grabbed her backpack and Aubrey's purse and handed it to her girlfriend.

"You let me know Beca." Stacie winked and the couple walked out of the room, leaving a flustered brunette on the bed.

She literally hated how embarrassed she got when it came to Chloe.

* * *

Beca would be lying if she said she wasn't excited to see her bubbly redhead. It had only been at least ten hours but still, the separation was killing her. After checking her body for any injuries when she hit the floor last night, she explained to her mom the whole situation.

Except the whole Chloe eats people situation

Beca's mom was a little thrown off that Beca was aggressively making out with the girl she basically raised with her daughter but soon adjusted to it. She loved Chloe with all her heart and was happy Beca finally found someone she trusted. The rest of night consisted of lame jokes of her mom telling Beca how she didn't have to worry about her getting pregnant.

Overall, Beca is grateful that she has the mother she has.

The school had more posters going up all over Barden's hallway of Bumper Allen being missing since last night. Beca felt guilty knowing what truly happened to both him and Tom but the thought soon faded when she thought of Chloe. Plus, they were total douchebags that cared about nobody but themselves. She scoffed and turned away from the poster to continue walking to class.

After spending three awful hours in class, listening to her teachers bore the living life out of her body, it was time for lunch. Stacie,Aubrey and Beca made their way to the lunch room and picked out the table they always sat at. She hasn't seen Chloe since she made it to school and it was worrying her. Thoughts were going back to Chloe getting abducted or maybe she got caught for the murders. The panic in her body was starting to rise and she was glad she was able to hide it from Stacie and Aubrey.

"Calm down babe." A voice whispered into Beca's ear from behind and instantly, she calmed down. She knew exactly who was behind her and her emotions switched from panicked too relieved. And a little bit excited to finally see her girlfriend. "I stayed a little after class and was running late this morning. Sorry I didn't get the chance to see you." Chloe curved her head around and kissed Beca on the cheek before sitting down next to her. "Hey Stacie, hey Bree." The couple looked up and waved at the redhead.

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're okay." Beca glanced over at the couple to make sure they weren't listening and they weren't. Instead, they were intently talking about some cook show Stacie watched last night. "Were you late because you were feeding this morning?"

"No I didn't have need too. Bumper, surprisingly enough was a lot to eat." Chloe whispered, making sure she wasn't too loud. Beca chuckled and realized how disturbing it was that she and Chloe thought what she said was funny. If anybody would've heard that, they would think the two were batshit crazy.

"Will you tell me when you're hungry?"

Chloe nodded and smiled. "Yes but I want to try something." The brunette quirked her eyebrows and smirked. "Not like that you horny little thing." Beca rolled her eyes and they laughed. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers. "I want to try something in the forest. Will you come with me after classes?"

Beca smiled back and pecked the top of the redhead's hand. "Of course I will."

"Thank you." Chloe closed the distance between the duo. It wasn't long until Stacie cleared her throat, separating the two from their passionate kiss.

"PDA guys. Save it for the bedroom."

Chloe turned her head to face Stacie, sporting a playful grin. "Oh trust me Stacie. You'll hear all about it." She leaned across the table in front of Stacie and bit her lower lip. "Just know that when you're in your room, and you hear the moans and screams erupting from Beca's, that we did exactly as you told us and saved it for the bedroom. Try not to get too worked up from the noises." Chloe grazed her forefinger under Stacie's chin and winked. The tall brunette was stunned and her eyes were snapped wide open. Beca was pretty sure that everyone at the table besides Chloe was in shock. The redhead went back to her sitting position and grabbed Beca's chin to pull her into a heated kiss. When she pulled back, Beca's lip was stretched until it couldn't stretch anymore. "Meet me after class." She growled against Beca's lips.

All Beca could do was nod since her body was once again, unresponsive. Smirking, Chloe got up and walked away from the group. All of their eyes were glued to Chloe as she swayed her hips out of the lunchroom and into the hallway.

Stacie was the first to break the silence with an exaggerated cough. "Well that was abnormally and freakishly hot."

Beca sighed as all of their eyes were still focused on the newly empty hallway the redhead disappeared into. "I shouldn't be this turned on."

"Yeah that was weird. No one ever works up Stacie. That's her job." Aubrey agreed and shook her head as she tried to get the images out of her brain.

The blonde was right. Stacie had no filter when it came to anything sexual. She was the one to make everyone else around her uncomfortable not the other way around. It was a weird experience but Chloe's newly introduced words are laced with seduction like it was a perfume.

She was on a new level of intoxicating.

* * *

The rest of Beca's classes were uneventful. So uneventful that she feel asleep in her physics class during a lecture. Beca never fell asleep in classes.

Three o'clock finally came and she found herself booking it out of the room and to her locker to meet her girlfriend. She was curious about what Chloe wanted to try. Beca was hoping it wasn't a date featuring an all you can eat human buffet. Her love for Chloe was stronger than iron but she wouldn't be able to do that.

Turns out there wasn't a buffet but simply an animal. Across the forest where Chloe brought them, there was a deer eating some grass by the lake.

"What are we doing and why are we stalking a deer?" Beca questioned and looked at Chloe who was studying the mammal intently.

"I want to see if I could live off of animals instead of humans. Maybe it's just blood that feeds _**it.**_ "

Beca hummed in response because it was a good idea. Actually it was a great idea. It would make Chloe's whole problem become less severe and less of a risk of getting caught. She took a look at Chloe's skin and could tell that the feeding from last night was wearing off because her skin was turning pale and her eyes had bags under them. She assumed that Chloe starved herself all day just to see if eating an animal would have the same effect.

"I don't want you to watch me but I wanted you here." Chloe's voice was soft and insecure. She understood that what Chloe turned into wasn't something that she wanted to show Beca and she respected that.

But once she felt the redhead's presence leave when she turned to face the tree, she couldn't help but rotate her head around.

Beca's breathing and blinking stopped as she witnessed the razor sharp teeth emerge from the inside of the redhead's mouth and into the belly of the deer she caught within seconds. It was her dream all over again. The blood, the teeth, the screech she made before biting the hopeless animal. The only difference was the eyes. They weren't red at all but instead they were black as night.

If Beca was in denial about anything Chloe admitted to her last night, they were all washed away when she saw her spears for teeth rip chunks out of an animal who was crying in pain until it was lifeless.

Chloe's actions and the way she looked was sinister. Beca couldn't hold back the bile that was climbing its way up her throat so she hunched over the tree and emptied her stomach. After dry heaving the last bit out of her stomach, she reached into her backpack for her water to rinse her mouth out. Spitting onto the ground, she noticed that the animal was still there but her girlfriend wasn't. Beca looked around the forest and made it to where Chloe was feeding. She had to avoid looking at the animal since it now looked like lasagna with teeth.

"Chloe?" Beca called out but she got no response. She walked around the trees that hid the lake.

"Chlo-" Stopping in her tracks, she spotted the redhead sitting on the deck of the lake. Chloe wasn't moving and was dazed into the center of the water.

Beca returned to walking towards the redhead and squatted, sitting right next to her when she reached the end of the deck. "Hey."

"I told you not to watch." Beca knew that Chloe was hurt but she let her curious mind get the best of her. She didn't want to upset Chloe. "I'm so repulsive that you threw up."

Beca frowned "No that's not it-"

"Yes it is Beca!" The brunette was cut off by Chloe's loud yell that echoed through the forest. "You can't even look at me without getting sick to your stomach." It wasn't long after till the tears poured out of Chloe's eyes.

"Chloe look at me." Her gaze and weeps stayed focused on the lake, ignoring Beca's command. "Chloe look at me." This time when Beca said it, it was stern and strict.

Chloe gave in and turned her head to look at Beca. Her eyes weren't black anymore but, they weren't her normal blue either. They were a light white that surrounded her tiny black pupils. Beca couldn't pinpoint it but something about the color intrigued her. She thought Chloe was beautiful.

Chloe noticed that Beca was staring. "They always get like that after I feed. I don't really know what it means but I think it has to do with satisfaction or something."

"They're beautiful." Beca said still mesmerized by Chloe's eyes. "You're beautiful."

Chloe gave a soft smile and looked back into the lake. "You got sick watching me feed."

"Well yeah it was kinda hard to watch you rip open an animal. You know how I feel about blood." Chloe giggled and Beca mirrored it. She took Chloe's hand and noted the differences. Her skin was back to a golden tan, her hair was flaming red and the temperature from her body had increased. "It worked though."

"Yeah it did but it was awful Beca. It did not taste the same."

"It's just something that you need to get use to. At least we know now that you can stay healthy with hunting animals instead of humans. It won't be easy but I'll help you get through it." Chloe turned her attention back to Beca and smiled. "I told you that we are going to get through this and I wasn't going to leave your side. That's a promise Chloe Beale." Beca smiled back and noticed that Chloe missed a spot of blood on her cheek. She licked her finger that wasn't holding Chloe's hand and wiped the blood off.

"You're honestly the best." Chloe leaned into Beca's touch. Tilting her face closer and closer to Beca's, her actions were stopped when Beca pulled away.

"Oh no you do not Chloe Beale." Chloe frowned at this. "You just devoured a deer without even brushing your teeth. Don't you dare think that all of this-" She gestured around her lips "-is going near all of that-" She did the same to Chloe's "-without a tic tac or something."

The redhead barked out a laugh and rolled her eyes. Continuing to lean in closer to the brunette, she placed a kiss on her cheek and laid her head on her shoulder.

Beca makes Chloe feel like an angel even when she isn't. She is actually far away from that but Beca can make her feel beautiful by just a look in her eyes or a simple touch to her skin. Nothing could go wrong when Beca was with Chloe and she believed every word she said.

That's why she didn't dare to move from Beca's shoulder or remove her hand from the other girl's hand. Instead she just sighed, feeling loved and watched the forest dim to night.

Maybe things were going to be okay after all.

* * *

 **I love them. ' . :')**

 **Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I didn't lose you guys! Last chapter was kinda quiet...but thanks to those who did voice their opinions!**

 **I'm super excited for next chapter where there will be some more fluff and a super sexy smut scene ;)**

 **Like always, leave your opinions and predictions on the chapters. Feedback helps and gives me motivation to give you guys what you want.**

 **Till next time loves**

 **xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all you beautiful people who are taking the time to review and read my story. It means a ton :)**

 **If you're a fan of Jesse... probably don't read? But still read because I like Jesse! Just this story I needed him to act a certain way and honestly he fit the part. (SORRY IN ADVANCE)**

 **Enjoy my people**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil: Chapter 8**

Things were pretty uneventful around Devil's Kettle. It seems like once you find out that your best friend is not only dead, but is a cannibal, that nothing can actually top that. Between classes, homework, Chloe, homework, Chloe and more Chloe, Beca finds herself working on mixes. She hasn't gotten around to making much of them since it was a pretty crazy week but, it was Friday and she found some free time since Chloe had spirit squad practice.

As far as Tom and Bumper, police and detectives were still searching around the town for any hints or clues. Obviously, they weren't finding any since they both were eaten but, their parents had hope. It was sad actually. They would be walking around markets, sending out flyers to the town's people, hoping that maybe one of them would speak up and say they found one of the two boys. If it wasn't for Bumper's and Tom's mom, walking around like heartbroken zombies, Beca would think it was pathetic. They were assholes and the same with their parents. They had money-a shit ton of it too- cars, college already lined up, and they were athletic. Talk about best of every fucking world.

Barden was also turning into a sobfest, twenty four seven. Even though it was only the bimbos that walked the campus, devastated that their man whores as boyfriends were missing, it was getting pretty fucking annoying. Like, sorry not sorry, Tom and Bumper both were fucking everything with two legs and tits. You are not that special.

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"Come in!" Beca yelled over the music that was playing on her desk speakers. Her mom wasn't due to be home until later that night since Friday's got a little hectic at her job so, she didn't know who it was.

She should've known that-that mystery person would be the redheaded devil herself since she was notorious for showing up unannounced. Not that Beca minded.

"Hey babe!" She walked over to the brunette and smothered her with kisses on her cheek. Beca tried not to squeal but failed miserably. Ever since they were little, Beca hated being smothered by sloppy, wet kisses.

"Oh gross! Stop!." She said inbetween laughs. She was able to pry Chloe's hands away from her face even with her newly developed super strength.

"I just missed you so much." Chloe chirped as Beca wiped the saliva from the kisses with the back of her hand. "Oh you're acting like I have cooties or something." She rolled her eyes and plopped onto the bed.

"How can one person produce so much saliva? Are you part dog or something?"

Chloe gasped at the brunette's words,"No I am not part dog!"

"On the bright side if you were a dog, you'd be a pretty cute one."

Chloe rolled her eyes at Beca's smirk and grabbed a pillow from the bed, resting it under her chin. "Charming." She shifted so she was now on her stomach facing the DJ. "What are you working on?"

"Just a new mix." Beca said casually. She unplugged her headphones from her laptop and reconnected her speakers. Chloe loved to listen to her mixes and honestly, she was the only one that actually gave useful feedback. Even though she loved every single one of Beca's projects. "You wanna hear?"

"Oh totes!"

Once Beca hit the play button and turned her chair around, sporting a devilish grin, she knew this wasn't going to be good. And always being right, the beat boomed through the speakers and she knew exactly where this was going.

"Beca.." Chloe slipped it out slowly as she watched the grin, plastered on the brunette's face double in size.

 _Maneater, make you work hard_

 _Make you spend hard_

 _Make you want all, of her love_

 _She's a maneater_

 _make you buy cars_

 _make you cut cards_

 _make you fall, real hard in love_

By this point of the mix, Beca was rolling in her chair due to laughing while, the redhead watched her with an unamused face. She was batting her eyelashes at her girlfriend's uncontrolled chuckles.

"Hold on it get's better!" Beca paused her laughing and fast forward the song so it was at the transition to the next one.

 _In touch with the ground_

 _I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

 _Smell like I sound, I'm lost in a crowd_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

 _Straddle the line in discord and rhyme_

Beca got up from her desk and grabbed a comb so she could use it as a microphone. She was twirling around and using her hands to create an air guitar and Chloe thought it was absolutely precious. Beca made Chloe's situation so much easier for her to accept while she danced around in tiny, black running shorts, and tank top; with her hair in a messy bun.

 _I'm on the hunt I'm after you_

 _Mouth is alive with juices like wine_

 _And I'm hungry like the wolf_

"What is it with you and calling me a dog?" Chloe asked suspiciously as she tried to hide her giggles from the thought that she would be upset with the song choices because Beca was basically taunting her condition.

But that wasn't the case. Chloe was still a little worried that Beca thought that she might hurt her and she couldn't feel safe but with this, and the songs Beca is currently singing to the redhead, she knew Beca was comfortable.

Beca didn't respond but she turned down the music that was blasting from her speakers. She was panting and out of breath, you'd think she just got done with a zumba class.

"How do you-" Beca exhaled loudly to try to catch her breath. "-know those songs and mix were for you? Conceited."

"Well unless you have another girl in your life who is a maneater and eats like a wolf, then the song is for me." Chloe smirked

"Touche Beale." Beca closed her laptop and made her way over to the redhead on the bed.

"How was practice?" She asked, plopping onto Chloe's back, nuzzling her face in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. She smelled like a fragrance store, filled with every fruit known to man but the smell of her coconut shampoo stood out the most. "God you're so warm and you smell so good." Beca took one last inhale.

Chloe giggled as she turned around to be on her back. Holding the brunette to her chest and undoing the bun in her hair, she ran her fingers through the soft brown locks and was rewarded with soft sighs. She added a massage to her scalp and the sighs turned to moans.

Chloe loved these moments with Beca. Even if they weren't doing anything, these moments were special. It felt like they were the only two people in the world and everything else didn't matter.

"Practice was the same as always, boring. But I did almost throw up that fish you gave me this morning. Never again Beca. I didn't like seafood when I had a normal appetite, I sure as hell don't like it now." Not that Chloe wasn't grateful that Beca went out this morning before school to go fishing; especially since the tiny brunette was terrified of sea creatures. Beca conquering her fears, just for Chloe, made her heart expand four sizes and her insides turn to mush because it was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done. "I did appreciate it though." Chloe kissed the top of her head and continued to gently run her fingers through her hair.

Beca laughed and leant into the redhead more, "I'm sorry. There was a deer and I saw an owl but sadly I don't have your speed or strength to catch either of those. You're lucky you ended up with a fish because I was about to bring you back a worm."

Chloe swatted Beca in the back of the head and mirrored the laughs coming from her girlfriend. They soon faded when Chloe hooked her finger under her girlfriend's chin and placed three soft pecks, mumbling ' .Insects' in between each kiss. Short after feeling Beca's smirk on her lips, she aggressively flipped them over so she was now hovering over the small girl.

Beca squealed and without hesitation, grabbed onto her waist. "Jesus Chlo! Do you want to check my body for any signs of fractures or maybe whiplash?"

"Oh hush." Chloe silenced her by another kiss but this time more heated, swallowing the gasp, she swiped her tongue across the bottom lip of the brunette's and was granted access immediately. Their tongues fought for dominance while Chloe's hands wrapped around Beca's neck to pull their faces in closer.

They were at this for a while until Chloe got bored and took the hands that were molded onto her neck and grazed them down, across Beca's collarbone. Mouths still attached, she moved her hands to the hem of Beca's tank top and slid her hands underneath, welcoming her warm hands to the slightly chilled skin.

Chloe broke the kiss but didn't remove her lips from her girlfriend's. "Is this okay?" It was a soft whisper that only Beca could make out. Responding with a slight nod, she connected their lips as the fragile hands placed on her stomach, brushed across her torso, stopping at the frame underneath her bra. She arched her back to encourage Chloe's hands to keep moving up. Catching onto Beca's actions, she reached her destination.

Chloe was rewarded with throaty moans from her girlfriend as her palms massaged her breasts, just above the fabric.

Beca's body was on fire and she felt like her heart was going to shoot right out of her chest. She could feel the heat rising from her core, every grope and pinch coming from Chloe's hands. It wasn't helping that there was an added movement to the duo as Chloe grinded their fronts together in a way that should be illegal.

Beca let her hormones take control and they moved the hands placed on Chloe's hips, up underneath her cheer tank top and across her warm, toned, stomach muscles.

Not hearing the door open,

"Beca what are your-OH MY GOD!" The couple quickly broke apart to be greeted with a leggy brunette who was now standing in Beca's room, mouth gaped opened. Beca retracted her hands and Chloe did the same.

"Fucking hell Stacie would it hurt to knock?!" Beca snarled and was a little taken back by how bitter her words sounded. It was probably her teenage boy's hormones and sexual frustration catching up to her because there hasn't been a time where her and Chloe weren't interrupted.

The first night being when she found out about Chloe's situation and was stopped from their sexy times to mortifying screams.

The second was when Chloe walked Beca home and their session was once again, interrupted by Beca's lovely mother.

The third time being when Chloe's stomach started growling and Beca didn't want to take the chance of her girlfriend taking a chunk out of her so, Chloe left to hunt, leaving Beca turned on and flustered.

The fourth time was on Wednesday, during lunch, when they were you know….interrupted AGAIN by Chloe's phone going off as they made out in Chloe's car, telling her that there was a mandatory spirit meeting.

And now.

Having it been the fifth time they were interrupted and they were interrupted by one of Beca's best friends.

It was seriously fucking annoying.

"Excuse you Becs. I clearly remember you walking in on Aubrey and I a numerous amount of times." Stacie cocked her head giving an unamused face while she placed her hands on her hips. "Sucks doesn't it?"

Beca huffed and flipped off Stacie. She also noticed that Chloe was still straddled against her thighs but something was off about the redhead.

"Hey ginger are you feeling okay?" Stacie asked as she made eye contact with Chloe. Beca also tilted her head to see what Stacie was looking at and noticed that Chloe's eyes were pitch black, just like how they would change when she hunts. Not really knowing if Stacie was in danger or if Chloe was also turned on and that's just how her eyes would get but, she needed to act fast.

"Babe your eyes." Beca whispered and Chloe turned her head so that she could see the newly dark orbs.

"Shit!" Chloe sharply whispered back and bit her lip to think of a way out of this. She wasn't familiar with her eyes changing color when she was intimate with Beca so, she didn't know how to change them back to normal. "Oh look at that! Mom called. Gotta go!" Chloe's voice was high pitched and suspicious as she lifted her cell phone. She bent down to give Beca a quick peck and hopped off the brunette, grabbing her things on the way out.

"Bye Stacie! Sorry you had to see all of that!" Chloe kept her head to the floor, not daring to make eye contact again with Stacie.

The tall brunette just stood at the door with her eyebrows knitted, watching the redhead jolt out of the room. Once the room was left with only the two brunettes, Stacie crossed her arms and gave Beca a sharp glare. "Explain."

"Explain what? You just saw it." Beca was panicking. She couldn't tell Stacie about Chloe and what happened to her the night of Randy's. Her palms were sweating and her heart beat was in her throat. Surprisingly, with all of those things happening, she was holding it together well on the outside.

"What was up with Chloe and don't you dare lie to me Beca." Fuck! Beca was screwed. She pondered on all the ways out of this conversation through her head while trying to not show any emotions.

Thinking and thinking, she finally landed on the bullzeye.

"I want to get drunk tonight." Beca loudly blurted out as Stacie held her poker face. She was getting worried that the last resort to alcohol wasn't going to save Beca's ass this time since Stacie's eyes didn't fill up with excitement like they use to.

Finally, after what seemed like years to Beca, an evil grin snuck its way across Stacie's lips. "That's what I came to talk to you about before I saw some amateur porn being made on your bed." Bingo.

Stacie clapped her hands in excitement and made her way to Beca's bed. She started to list off the alcohol that she and Aubrey wanted and Beca's heart steady down back to normal.

That was a close one. She and Chloe really needed to be more careful because that could've ended badly. Alcohol won't always be there to rescue Beca.

Unless it's Stacie.

* * *

After talking to Chloe on the phone, she let Beca know that she didn't know what happened with her eyes and that she was sorry she put Beca in that situation. The brunette of course, told Chloe to stop saying sorry since it wasn't her fault and they both were getting pretty…...touchy, not helping the situation. It was just something the couple needed to be aware of in the future.

Beca told Chloe that the only way out of the conversation Stacie wanted was to get shit faced drunk, the redhead happily agreed. There wasn't much bars in Devil's Kettle, especially since Randy's was burned to the ground but, there was another local bar that was a little bit 'classier' than the other. A lot more students from Barden would hang out at this bar and since it was a Friday night, it was destined to be busy.

Before the girls made their way over to the bar, Beca, Chloe,Stacie and Aubrey took multiple shots back at Stacie's house while they got ready. She claimed that they should 'pre-game' before going out since, the drinks at the bar cost more than their lives.

How did the girl always get drinks even if they were underage?

Beca couldn't tell you.

She also couldn't tell you why she decided to get drunk so fast considering she was already a light weight. It wasn't that she was belligerent and incoherent. She just had a very, very strong buzz that made her vision a little blurry and her body slightly unstable.

Aubrey, who was with Beca and who was also making the tiny girl mixed drinks that Stacie would think were too strong, was at a similar level. The blonde would barely drink but when she did, she was wild. Beca had a feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights.

Her vision wasn't blurry when Chloe walked down the steps, coming from Stacie's room as the two finished getting ready. Aubrey's and Beca's mouth gaped open as they took in their girlfriends' attire.

Stacie had on short, white shorts that framed her long, tan, toned legs and a navy blue tank top the was barely able to hold in her boobs.

"Wow." Aubrey croaked.

Chloe was wearing more clothes compared to Stacie but the way her tight, white skinny jeans outlined her curves, was doing serious damage to Beca. Her hair was curled to perfection, like it always was but, she added a smidge amount of eyeliner to make her cerulean blues pop that matched her navy, v neck dress shirt.

" Yeah. Wow." Beca repeated Aubrey as she snapped out of her daze.

"I guess it's 'Match with each other's girlfriends night' tonight ladies."

"What?" Beca asked Stacie as she took in what she and Aubrey were wearing. They both had on a type of flannel and a black tank top underneath; Beca's being red and black and Aubrey's being white and grey. They also had on dark blue skinny jeans with white converse to finish the outfits.

"Fuck no I'm changing." Beca said as she made her way towards the door.

Chloe grabbed her wrist before she could make it out, leaning her against the wall. "Don't you even think about it." Chloe growled into her girlfriend's ear. "Do you know, how much strength it is taking me to not take you right here, right now, and _fuck_ you senseless when you look like that?" Beca was glad she had support from the wall since hearing Chloe curse made her knees weak. The redhead moved her finger down Beca's stomach and through one of her belt loops, yanking her forward so their lips were millimeters away. Beca could basically taste, the coquettish venom of Chloe's breath, spreading across her lips.

"I won't change." Beca was surprised she was able to form any kind of sentence; especially since Chloe's eyes were burning into her soul, creating goosebumps all over her body.

"Good." Chloe brushed her lips across Beca's lips but never kissed them. Instead, she purred. Like an actual pur because Beca felt the vibrations through their conjoined lips. She walked away from Beca to join Stacie and Aubrey in the kitchen where they were making drinks.

"Fuck me." Beca sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

* * *

A couple shots, and two mix drinks later, the gang stumbled their way to the bar. Luckily everywhere in town was a ten minute walk so, they didn't having to voyage to get there.

Being one hundred percent right, the place was packed. It was packed with everyone from school but Beca was too drunk to even care.

She was also too drunk to even care that Chloe was currently grinding against her crotch in a way that made her insides turn to goo and make her mind picture doing very naughty things to her girlfriend. And it kinda amazed Beca that she was dancing in front of the entire student body since she hated being the center of attention. It was weird and scary.

What wasn't weird though was that she was receiving jealous looks from all of the douchebag jocks, wishing that they could be the one getting grinded on by a super hot redhead and probably end up blowing a load because none of their tiny dicks could handle Chloe. It was pretty fucking awesome actually.

Aubrey and Stacie were across the floor, dancing the same way. Although, it was Aubrey who was the grinder this time. She had some liquid courage and Beca knew that tonight was going to be wild for the blonde.

"Chlo, I need a break." Beca grabbed Chloe's hips to stop the grinding. Her body was tingling all over and she didn't know if it was from the alcohol or how turned on she currently was.

Chloe laughed and grabbed Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers, dragging them to the bar to sit down. Beca noticed that Chloe looked a little out of it but not the type where she was tired from dancing. It was the 'out of it' where she looked hungry.  
"Hey do you feel okay?" Beca voice was concerned as she moved the bar chair closer to Chloe and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

Chloe sighed and rested her head on Beca's collarbone. "Yeah. I just think it's wearing off."

"We will leave soon so you can eat."

Chloe shot her head up. "No babe. We will not leave because of me. I'm having a lot of fun and I don't want to ruin it. Plus I'm not even that hungry." Beca quirked her eyebrow, not believing a word Chloe said. "Stop looking at me like that!"

Beca rolled her eyes and laughed. "You promise?"

Chloe leaned her head in slowly and gave a passionate kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "Promise."

"Okay." Beca smiled.

The redhead smiled back and got up from the bar chair. "Something I do need to do is pee so I'll be right back. Don't miss me too much." Chloe winked and made her way to the bathroom.

Beca was left at the bar, smiling like an idiot as she watched her girlfriend skip away.

Not even a minute later,

"Becaww!" Beca's smile automatically turned into a frown because she knew exactly who was behind that annoying fucking voice. She turned around and was greeted with the person she avoided like he was the plague.

"Don't call me that." Beca snapped as Jesse made his way over to the stools where she was sitting. When he got there, he sat down and threw his arm around her shoulder, bringing her into his chest.

Jesse didn't care if Beca said no to him multiple times because he would still sexually harass her like it was his occupation. Obviously, he also didn't care that she now had a girlfriend since the way his hand was dangerously close to her boob was not registering through his mind as he slowly made his way closer to her chest.

"Dude-" Beca forcefully yanked his arm off her shoulder. "-fuck off. I told you I'm not interested."

"Damn that was rough!" Jesse dramatically held his elbow. "I hope that's how you like it in bed as well." He reached for her shoulder again but Beca grabbed his wrist.

"Jesse seriously stop!" She yelled.

Beca wanted to slap the nauseating smirk right off his face. She was about to until a flash of red hair crossed her vision and Jesse was thrown onto the floor.

"What the _**fuck**_ do you think you're doing?!" Chloe yelled at the boy who was now on the bar floor, gaining everyone's attention.

"Why does it matter Beale?" Jesse got up from the floor and dusted off his jeans and shirt.

"It matters because she is my girlfriend and even if she wasn't, she said no!" Chloe's words were deadly and Beca was amazed that Jesse was keeping his composure and not shitting himself.

"Damn Beale." Jesse raised his eyebrows and started chuckling. "You run out of guys to bang at Barden so you switched teams?"

With that, Beca's went off like a timebomb.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" Beca pushed Chloe aside to put her face up in Jesse's.

He didn't respond but he continued to laugh. "You guys are feisty! I like it!"

Donald, one of Jesse's friends came up to the scene and told Jesse to leave the girls alone. Agreeing, he started to walk away with his friend.

"You ladies call me if you change your mind. Three is better anyway." Jesse gave Beca and Chloe a wink before he was out of sight. The bar went back to normal and Beca heard a few 'huffs' from the students since there wasn't a bar fight.

Beca was livid and she was probably drawing blood from clenching her hands so tight. One thing is harassing Beca but, how dare he insult Chloe like he did.

Beca didn't tear her eyes away from the group of boys that were now seated across the bar. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and the touch slightly calmed her anger down.

"Hey-" Chloe's voice was soft unlike how it was when she was talking to Jesse. Her tone could've killed if it wanted to. "-I know that I can basically feel your emotions in general but, the amount of anger spreading through your little body is impressive."

"He is going to regret ever saying those things to you." Beca spat as her eyes were still glued onto Jesse's group. They were cheering their beers to something and Beca assumed it wasn't good.

"I would tell you what they're saying right now but, even with my strength, I don't think I'd be able to hold you back." Chloe kissed Beca's heated cheek and spun her around. "Thank you for sticking up for me."

Beca was still fuming but, she let a small smile slip pass her lips. She would do anything for Chloe even though, she wasn't supernatural like her girlfriend was. She couldn't grow needles for teeth and rip people apart in seconds. She wasn't strong, or fast or have super good hearing.

She wasn't the strongest predator to ever walk this world,

But her girlfriend was.

And that's when all her anger in her body transformed to evil.

Sinister actually.

"Are you still hungry?" Beca asked Chloe as she brushed a few strands of red hair behind her ear. Chloe quirked an eyebrow at the question but soon caught onto what her girlfriend was hinting to.

"Beca Mitchell-" Chloe's lips curved up to sport a devil like grin. "-are you treating me tonight?"

Beca mirrored the grin and kissed her way across Chloe's jaw, stopping at her ear. She gave the earlobe a tug before pulling back.

"You deserve a cheat night." She whispered in her ear and could feel the power behind Chloe's grin; even from not seeing it.

Beca pulled away and hooked her finger under her girlfriend's chin, moving her head to look at the group of guys who were throwing cat calls at the girls who would walk by.

Chloe was growling in excitement as her mouth started to water.

"For you m'lady-" Beca husked. "Dinner is _**served**_."

* * *

 **Dun Dun DUNNNNNNN! I'm really proud of this chapter for some reason...**

 **Question for you guys though! Should Chloe be allowed an all you can eat buffet with the group of guys OR, one and done? Let me know and also drop some reviews on what you think will happen next!**

 **I know I also said that there was going to be smut this chapter but... I decided to make next chapter one for the books ;)**

 **Till next time lovelies**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love the feedback I received last chapter. You guys are seriously the best and I'm glad you're enjoying this story!**

 **This is the chapter you've all been waiting for... so with that**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **************UPDATED CHAPTER*********************

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil:Chapter 9**

There she goes.

After one last chaste kiss that tasted like a mix between vodka and Chloe's peppermint lip gloss, Beca is left alone to watch the redhead strut her way over to the group of boys.

Beca should be jealous really.

Watching her run her delicate fingers across Jesse's chest, leaning into him just to brush her cleavage against his shoulder and probably whisper impure words into his ear. Catching a glimpse of the way she bit at her bottom lip before moving the hand that was placed across his chest, down until her fingers reach the black belt placed in between the belt loops. Beca could basically feel the arousal hardening in his jeans, even from the distance.

Yeah, she should be jealous that her girlfriend was nonchalantly flirting with some guy in front of her at the bar but, she wasn't. Not even a little bit.

She was eager, excited even.

Beca knew that whatever Chloe was up to, it would make both of the girls real happy.

She released a satisfied sigh as she took a drink of the cranberry and vodka a pervy man dropped by Chloe not too long ago. She started gathering her items that were brought to the bar and noticed that Jesse and Chloe were gone.

Beca was amazed at how fast Chloe worked her magic. She basically had him blowing his load before she walked up to him. Not really blaming Jesse because, Chloe and her new abilities made anything with a heartbeat turn into a pile of mush with her seductive appearance. She was insanely sexy but seriously Jesse, control your hormones.

Well, for as long as you have them.

Beca snorted and thought about how Chloe was going to pull off tonight's kill. She has been hunting multiple times with the dangerous redhead but never once, did she talk about her killings with humans. With animals, she was gentle (well as gentle as you could get with ripping them to shreds) because, deep down Chloe was still a vegetarian and eating innocent animals, broke her non existent heart.

She wondered how Chloe killed Bumper and Tom;was she as gentle with them? Or was she rough? Obviously, she needed some way of getting the boys into the forest where she feeds and by that, Beca was assuming she seduced them. But after, did she take her time? Savoring the moment, tasting every bit of flesh between her fangs and blood soaked into her tongue like a sponge.

She wondered how Chloe felt when she feed off the boys and if she felt sympathy. Or did the evil just spread throughout her vision, making her enjoy the experience?

Beca wondered what their screams sounded like as the heartbeat slowly started to fade out and their body was left to rot.

She was dragged out of her disturbing thoughts by a very intoxicated, leggy brunette who was in front of her face, snapping her fingers.

"Earth to Beca!" Beca shook her head trying to gain focus while she ran her hand through her hair. "Did you hear me?"

"No I'm sorry. The music and stuff." Beca snorted and gestured her finger around the bar and then to her ear. "Hard to hear."

"Well I said, I just saw Chloe leave the bar with Jesse Swanson after indulging in very heavy eye sex!" Stacie yelled and waved her hands causing a dramatic effect. Beca was too drunk for the amount of movements and it made her dizzy.

"Yeah I know." She took another sip of her drink, (well Chloe's), not breaking eye contact with Stacie.

The taller brunette's mouth hung open while her eyes doubled in size.

"You do know that I'm talking about your _**girlfriend-**_ " Stacie made sure to dramatically hit every syllable in the word. "-Chloe. The one with red hair, blue eyes, amazing rack." Beca smirked at the image created in her head. Yeah her girlfriend was pretty hot.

She sighs at the thought, realizing that she didn't respond. "Yeah Stacie I know."

Stacie's face doesn't alter a bit.

"You know what-" Her face starts to soften. "-I'm too fucking drunk for your guy's weird open relationship."

Beca laughed and caught a glimpse of a blonde running out of the bar doors with her hand covered over her mouth. There was no doubt that-that blonde wasn't the weak ass stomach, Aubrey Posen.

"Well I think your night is about done since, I just saw Ms. Upchucks a lot sprint out the front doors, holding down her alcohol from the night."

Stacie groaned. "Damn I was having fun too. I guess sex is out of the question now even though she was talking incredibly dirty on the dance floor. " She tossed a wink and Beca scrunched her face, mumbling 'gross' at the new image. "You coming?"

Beca thought if she she should go with the couple since Chloe, was currently occupied and probably not coming back to the bar.

But she politely declined her friend because Jesse ruined her whole night here. She wanted to at least enjoy herself for the time being.

After Stacie told her to shoot a text when she made it home or that she could call her while she walked back, Beca laughed and told her to go take care of her girlfriend and she was going to be okay. With one last hug, Stacie was stumbling through the people in the bar to reach the exit to get Aubrey.

It was kind of nice being alone. Watching girls grind up on old men, just so they could buy them some drinks because Beca knew they were not of age. It was a classic move.

It wasn't much later when the DJ announced that he was going to play a slower tune and to get a partner, like it was some sort of bullshit, middle school dance Beca never went to.

 _All alone in an empty room_

 _Nothing left but the memories of when_

 _I had my best friend_

 _And I don't know how we ended up-_

Fuck no.

Beca slammed the rest of the drink and grabbed her stuff. She booked it out of the bar before she could hear anymore of the god awful song by those creepy, Satan worshipers.

She kind of regretted walking home alone since it was around midnight and the streets were deserted. The was creepy animal noises and it would be the ideal time to get raped and murdered. Even if she wanted to call Stacie while she walked, she couldn't with a dead cell phone. One more thing to regret was not charging her fucking phone when she needed it the most.

That's why she found herself walking faster than normal through the empty streets the group previously walked before.

She shouldn't really be scared since, the most dangerous creature that could kill her happens to be her girlfriend and currently she is feeding on some other helpless soul. Plus, Chloe would never let anything bad happen to Beca. She was delicate and Chloe was super protective.

Chloe was like, Beca's personal superhero or something.

Chuckling at the thought, the tension eased off of her and she was more relaxed.

After what seemed like years when only it was roughly around… ten minutes, she made it to her home.

Once again her mom wasn't there but a note with some money and a plate of food were set on the table. Beca heated up the meal and put the money in her pocket.

Eating when you were drunk, was literally the best sensation (besides sex). The meal wasn't a five star steak; actually it was a cold quesadilla with side of rice but to Beca, it tasted like it was a steak.

She cleaned off her plate and stuck it in the sink, noting to herself that she needed to do dishes in the morning. Mom hated when Beca left dishes in the sink.

Turning off the kitchen light, she made her way up stairs to her room.

After she got done showering and blow drying her hair (she hated to sleep with wet hair), she found a pair of black, nike running shorts and a black tank top to throw on. Beca was trying to untangle her body from the bed sheets and after an intense fight and a high amount of struggle, she got comfortable, turning off her lamp on her desk.

Her room was silent except for the chirps of crickets again. There was even an owl outside of her room on a tree that was making an obnoxious 'wooting' noise. Even if Beca wanted to fall asleep, she couldn't.

And it wasn't because of the annoying sounds happening outside.

Once she sobered up, her sense came back into her senses and she found herself thinking about Chloe.

For some reason, she was now sort of regretting that she let Chloe break her diet and feed tonight. Not that she didn't want Jesse to be punished for his actions and what he said to her girlfriend. She actually enjoyed the thought of him screaming in pain, begging Chloe to stop while she dug deeper into his flesh.

Beca never use to think think disturbing and that's what scared the tiny brunette. It scared her how she felt so comfortable with blood and death now that she knew about Chloe's curse.

But it also made her excited.

It was like whenever she thought about Chloe transforming into her demon form, it made her blood boil and some electrical charge run through her veins.

The thoughts quickly switched from Chloe and her feeding, to Chloe being present in the room right now with Beca.

God did she miss her already and it was only a couple hours since they split up. Not only did she miss her presence, she missed her physically; like if she didn't have her body on top of her soon, she would combust into a heated mess.

Her mind though about Chloe's lips and the way Beca's front teeth would nip at the bottom, leaving her a taste of whatever chapstick she had on that loved the way Chloe's eyes would turn a shade darker as she grinded her lower half into Beca's front. The way her breathing would increase as Beca would trail her fingers up the redhead's shirt, grazing across her toned abdominal muscles. She could feel Chloe sucking on the sensitive part on Beca's neck that would almost push her off the edge, but not just quite even with her not being here.

Beca needed Chloe here.

She needed to feel the heated skin on top of her slightly chilled and taste the kisses from the redhead as if she was going through withdrawals from heroin.

Beca turned to her back with heavy breaths coming from her slightly cracked mouth. Closing her eyes, she took one of her hands and ghost it down her tank top, reaching the hem and slipping it underneath. Taking another big exhale as she brushee her cold fingers across her warm stomach, she slowly brought the digits up to her braless chest and palmed the warm flesh, making Beca squirm. She bit her bottom lip as the electrical waves spread throughout her core, every grope from her small hands. Slowly, she released the grip and trailed her hand back down her stomach.

Stopping her hand, just at the elastic band of her shorts, she took a big inhale, eyes still remaining closed.

Gently reaching underneath the band, she released her breath just before she-

"Don't you even think about it Beca Mitchell."

Beca's eyes shot open and she yanked her hand out of her shorts. She turned her head so fast that she thought she got whiplash. "Jesus Christ!"

The momentum and power the voice had made Beca jump out of her bed, crashing face first into the floor in her room. Peaking up over her bed, she was greeted with Chloe crouching on her window sill, laughing at the jumpy brunette.

"Chloe!" Beca's voice was high due to the trauma she just experienced. "Have you heard of a door and also, you can't sneak up on me like that!" Ignoring the way Chloe was still laughing, she stood up and pouted on her bed.

"Doors are overrated Becs and I couldn't just sit here and watch you take over my job now could I?" Chloe smirked and got off of the ledge, standing next to the bed.

The brunette was able to take in her new attire since she was now leveled with the redhead. Chloe was wearing close to nothing but, what she was sporting was a black, lacy bra that pushed her cleavage up to max and matching panties. Over, she was wearing an unbuttoned, red flannel that was previously Beca's.

"Like what you see?" Chloe leaned onto the bed and slowly crawled her way to Beca. The brunette was able to get a clear view of her breast now that they were inches away.

"Wow. I-I-" Beca's mouth was dry so her words came out hoarse.

Chloe smiled and pushed her girlfriend back into the pillows, laying her down on the bed. She hiked her leg over Beca's thighs to straddle her.

"I missed you." The redhead whispered as Beca moved her hands to the top of Chloe's thighs. She swept her finger up and down while she gazed into the eyes above her.

"How was it?" Beca asked as she took in the glow coming from her girlfriend's skin.

Chloe's lips curved into an evil grin.

"Let me tell you."

 _ **A couple hours earlier**_

 _Chloe and Jesse left the bar, hand in hand as she pulled him into the dark street of Devil's Kettle. Chloe's body was tingling with joy and she could barely control her excitement. The boy smelt delicious and the more time she spent at the bar, the hungrier she got._

 _There was a faint breeze outside and because of the wind, Chloe's senses were filled with Jesse's scent and she could barely control her thirst._

 _ **It**_ _was hungry and Chloe didn't know when it would take over and if she had the strength to stop it._

 _She had to act fast._

 _Not really having the patience or time to take Jesse to her normal feeding spot, she quickly turned into the forest that ran along the sides of the road. This place would have to do._

" _Why are we in the forest?" Jesse questioned as he was still being pulled by the redhead. Chloe made sure they made it pretty far into the woods, just in case it was messy._

 _Chloe didn't answer; instead she slammed him into a nearby tree and shoved her tongue down his throat. She swallowed the grunts coming from the boy and moved her hands to the neckline of his white t-shirt, only to rip it down the middle with her strength._

" _Jesus Chloe." He mumbled against her lips. Chloe took her nails and scratched his stomach all the way from the indention between his pecs down to the brim of his jeans._

 _Hands were clinging to the redhead's hips but decided to venture downwards, placing them on the curve of her ass and giving a firm grope._

" _NO touching." Chloe pulled away and hissed. For an instant, Jesse's face looked like he has just been slapped. Choosing not to move his hands, Chloe gripped at his wrists from behind and slammed them above his head on the tree bark._

 _She decides to get back to work and starts to suck at Jesse's pulse point. The beats were vibrating against her lips and if she would've guess, she would think that the boy was nervous._

" _Is big bad Jesse nervous?" A throaty moan slipped past Jesse's lips as Chloe tugged at the skin on his neck. She had to use every muscle in her body not to sink her teeth in right then and there._

 _It would've been too soon._

 _She wanted to have a little fun first._

 _Chloe moves the hand that wasn't holding the grip on Jesse's wrists down his chest, tracing the marks that she left before and unbuckles his belt. With one hand, she yanked it off and his jeans fell to the ground._

" _Fuck that was hot." Jesse said in between moans. Chloe hummed in response as she continued to suck at his neck._

 _Chloe dove her hand underneath his boxers and tugged at his hardened length. Moving the hand up and down, she-_

 _ **Present day**_

"Whoa whoa!" Beca shrieked out as she cocked her eyebrows at her girlfriend. "You gave him a hand job?!"

Chloe nodded. "Yes…...well half of one."

"Was he you know-" She shot the redhead a wink and twitched her head. "-big?"

Instead of replying, Chloe smirked lifted up one of her hands and creates a small distance between her pointer finger and thumb; like she was pinching a small bead.

Beca sighed in relief. "God yes! That makes me feel so much better." She mirrors Chloe's laugh and went back to drawing patterns on her girlfriend's thighs. "You may continue."

Chloe smacked her stomach as Beca flinched underneath. "Yes your majesty."

 _ **Continuing on**_

 _Chloe could tell that Jesse was close because his breathing became deeper and increased in speed._

" _I'm glad you came to your senses and dumped the midget." Jesse was barely able to pant out the words as he felt his stomach tighten, letting him know he was about to blow._

 _The sensation was abruptly cut short to a vicious grip against his penis. Jesse screamed in pain and threw the redhead backwards away from his body. He cupped his groin at the excruciating pain, not even bothering to glance up at Chloe._

" _You fucking bitch!" Jesse snarled out. The anger in his body soon turned to fear when he looked up at Chloe._

" _What's wrong Jes?" The black orbits were moving closer and closer to the boy. "Cat got your tongue?"_

 _All the panic from the boy's body surfaced and his heartbeat rose. Without hesitation, he pulled up his jeans, and started running away from Chloe._

 _He didn't know where he was or where he was going but he needed to get away from whatever Chloe was._

 _The redhead was glad that she decided to take them deep in the forest since Jesse was actually pretty fast and was forming a pretty big gap between the two._

 _She was impressed but,_

 _he wasn't fast enough._

 _Just as he turned around to see if he was far enough away from the redhead, he saw that she wasn't anywhere behind him. A wave of relief washed over his body but once he turned back to his regular position, Chloe appeared in front of him. He practically broke his ankles to stop himself from running into the creature._

" _What the fuck are you!?" Jesse was trying to back away from the standing redhead across the forest's ground but didn't get anywhere far due to the shooting pain in his legs._

" _You know-" Chloe chuckled as she slowly walked towards the frightened boy. "-I am just a girl, who wanted to have an enjoying night with my girlfriend but, only had that ruined by some douchebag guy who thinks the entire girl population wants to suck his dick."_

 _By this time, Chloe was kneeled next to the boy who was unable to move anymore. She could smell the fear radiation off his body and it was intoxicating. She needed him_ _ **hopeless.**_

" _Help!" Jesse yelled at the top of his lungs. "Help me!" he repeated, this time almost on the verge of tears._

 _Chloe started laughing uncontrollably. "You're such bitch dude!" His yells were paused when he heard the cackles coming from the redhead. "Calling for help isn't going to help you one bit. Instead it will only speed up the process because I'm hungry and_ _ **you're smelling mighty delicious.**_ "

 _Jesse's eyes shot open at the deepness of her tone and before he was able to scream again, he was cut of by fangs, sinking into the side of his neck._

 _He was hopeless and soon he was,_

 ** _lifeless._**

 _ **Present Again.**_

"The end." Chloe chirped after finishing her story.

As weird as it sounds, hearing Chloe say those things to Jesse about wanting to spend time with Beca, only made her heart grow in size. Adding Jesse being killed to the mix, only made Beca want to kiss that smile right off her girlfriend's face.

Weird. I know.

"God-" Beca released a breath she didn't know she was even holding in "-a story never ended so good before. If only movies were like that too." Chloe giggled at her girlfriend. "So are you still hungry? You look beautiful by the way." Beca traced her hands across the tops of her thighs and up the redhead's stomach.

"Maybe." Chloe whispered as she melted Beca's insides by her seductive glare. The redhead started to lean in over the tiny brunette, stopping at her ear. "I think it's time for dessert." Chloe practically purred into her girlfriend's ear, sending tiny little prickles across her body. Beca's hormones were at an all time high and Chloe's outfit wasn't helping the situation.

Chloe tilted her head to capture the brunette's lips but only to feel Beca push away. Chloe sat up with a frown, wondering why Beca backed out of the kiss.

"Your teeth. Did you take care of them?" Beca motioned brushing her teeth and sent the redhead to a fit of giggles. Of course Beca is only worried about hygiene when she has a half naked redhead straddling her 's nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. "Okay then. Come here. I can't handle another second of looking at you when you look like that without getting my hands dirty." Beca reached up to Chloe's neck and aggressively pulled her down to meet her lips.

The kiss brought fire to every nerve in Beca's body and it felt like a charge roamed through her veins, bringing her back to life.

She thought that she would eventually get use to kissing Chloe but it's something new every time

It was like that saying, "Life is like a box of chocolates, you never know what you're going to get," but instead of chocolate, it was kisses.

Kisses from Chloe.

Ranging from soft and passionate, to aggressive and steamy. Hot and cold, fast or slow. It was something new and every time, it excited Beca.

This time though, it was aggressive but passionate at the same time. It was slow, but rough. The way Chloe's tongue fought against Beca's was rough but, the way her hand tickled against the cheek of the brunette was soft.

Beca's body was in a whirlwind of sensations; like they were finally free from being bottled up, deep within her core. It was kind of hard to control everything at once.

But Chloe being Chloe, could sense that Beca was under a lot of raging emotions so she took charge. The hands that were placed on her hips were gently thrown above Beca's head without breaking the heated liplock. Chloe smiled against Beca's lips and used her free hand to grab the hem of her tank top. Expertly pulling the clothing up and over the brunette's head and hands; only breaking the kiss for a second, she tosses it to the side. Beca's bottom lip was tugged as far as it could go and she could've sworn she heard a growl come from her girlfriend.

Already missing the contact, Beca slowly opens up her eyes to be met with two black orbits. She was sure her eyes also changed to a shade darker due to how turned on she currently was but, clearly not as dark as Chloe's

"God you're beautiful." It was nothing but the truth.

For the first time ever, Chloe blushed and even though her eyes were dark as night and looked like they were filled with evil, Beca could see the amount of passion and love for the brunette and that, overruled the evil.

Before Beca's mouth could ramble some more compliments, she was silenced by the lips she's learned to love so much.

Although, she wish she could be able to touch her girlfriend and currently her hands were above her head under and amazing amount of strength, it didn't matter once Chloe started to take control again.

"You're beautiful." Chloe whispered against her girlfriend's lips. "Here." Chloe moved her lips down to Beca's jaw a place a soft kiss on the bone. "Here." She moved down to her pulse point and did the same thing. "Here." now on Beca's collarbone. "Here." Now on the studded moon. "Especially here." Beca laughed at where Chloe kissed, realizing it was in the middle of her nude chest. "You're beautiful everywhere."

That was the breaking point. If Chloe currently wasn't hovering over the brunette, she probably would've floated away. Her breath was sucked right out of her and could feel the butterfly flutters on her rib cage.

The wrists that were hanging above the couple, were soon let free as Chloe tucked that hand under the neck of her girlfriend and melted into another forceful kiss.

Chloe shifted her position so that she was leaning on her elbow, next to the brunette. With her free hand, she grazed it over Beca's neck and collarbone. leaving a trail of goosebumps where she touched and stops when she reaches one of Beca's breast.

Each movement from her hand rewarded the redhead with a sound released from her girlfriend's mouth. If she would brush the soft flesh, Beca would sigh. If she squeezed, Beca would grunt and if she pinched, Beca would moan. A deep, throaty moan.

Beca was starting to get impatient so she took one of her newly freed hands and urged Chloe's down to the area she need to most.

The desire and heat between the two could start a fire and she knew that Chloe knew when her hand slipped under the elastic band of her shorts and smirk against Beca's lips. She tangled her hand in the brown locks and broke the kiss. She wanted to watch Beca when she did this.

"Off." Chloe's whisper was husked and desperate. Beca slid her shorts off, effortlessly, along with her damp underwear.

Their faces were inches away from each other and Beca was mesmerized by the black color. They made her feel safe and protected; like nothing could ever hurt her as long as she stared into them.

She was quickly snapped out of her trance when she felt warm digits, rub through her wet Beca's hands clenches against the bedspread, as her body dances along with Chloe's fingers. Rocks to the beat and then she is unable to form words. Only sounds when a finger slips into her warm core.

Her hearing became muffled and she could barely hear the moans coming out of her mouth herself.

Never once, does she break eye contact with Chloe and Chloe is watching her with such admiration that it almost makes Beca release right there. But she can't, won't.

She wants to savor this moment.

So, she gradually closed her eyes, trying to regain her composure as Chloe's fingers played her like an instrument.

The moment was coming and, it was coming fast.

Beca arched her back off the bed and bent her knee, reaching her tumbling hand to the side of Chloe's neck. Her thumb gently brushes over the soft cheek and can still feel the powerful stare coming from Chloe's eyes even with her eyes closed. Her breathing became short and labored and she honestly felt like she could pass out at any moment.

"Open your eyes." Beca obeyed and there was that stare again. It was burning a hole, deep within Beca's cloudy blues.

The pressure in between her legs changed and turned to gentle, but fast, rubs against her sensitive nub.

"Let it go baby." Chloe purred over Beca's lips. "Cum for me."

That was it.

The crickets, the breathing, the moaning, that annoying fucking owl outside of Beca's window, all were muted and the roof of the house fell around Beca. There wasn't any sounds being spoken between Beca's lips. No cries, moans, groans, whatever noises she made before. Instead, the hand around Chloe's neck tightened and brought Chloe down to Beca's level so she can nuzzle her face in the dent of her neck.

The wind was knocked out of her body leaving a brutal, silent scream that left Beca's body too violently twitch against the redhead.

"You Beca Mitchell-" Chloe kissed the side of Beca's head as she still was cradled between her neck and shoulder. "-are amazing and I love you."

Beca's was sure she'd never be able to use her body again. Her limbs were numb and there was a hint of ecstasy floating through her muscles. Surprised, she was able to croak out an 'I love you too" against Chloe's neck.

The hand was smoothly retracted from the brunette and her body flinches at the movement.

She seriously thinks Chloe broke her.

Chloe placed multiple kisses over Beca's head while she tired to even her breaths and regain motion through her body. After a while, Beca lifted her head to meet the dark eyes and a faint smile.

A shot of adrenaline was pierced through her body and she found herself aggressively flipping the couple over so she was now on top of the redhead.

Before Chloe could respond, Beca cut her words off with a dominant kiss. Chloe moaned into her mouth at the sudden change in behavior and Beca swallowed them.

Tasting Chloe was Beca's new favorite thing and gave Beca all the bravery in the world and wanting no time to stall.

That's how she found herself lifting the redhead up in position, snatching the flannel off her back and pushing her back into the bed so she can suck at the skin on her neck.

Beca hooked her thumbs under the lacy, black underwear, pulling them down as Chloe helped by wiggling out and tossed them to the side of the bed.

She then moved to unhook the latch on the bra, releasing the perky breast that Beca absolutely idolized.

Without hesitation, she attached her mouth to one of the breast, hardened the nub with her tongue.

She moved to the other to show the same attention and Chloe arched her back into Beca's mouth. She gave a quick tug to her nipple and Chloe squirmed under the brunette. Hands started to tangle in Beca's hair and before she new it, her face was brought up to Chloe's.

" _ **Fuck me**_ Beca." It was desperate and stern and only made Beca speed up her movements.

God she loved when her girlfriend cussed. Talk about fucking sexy.

"How wet are you?"Beca whispered against the skin on her girlfriend's neck and Chloe whimpered at Beca's sudden dirty talk.

She didn't have to answer though.

Chloe was ready and Beca knew that when she brought her fingers down to her core and immediately felt the wetness before even touching her.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, she started off fast and to the point unlike Chloe did for Beca.

See? They balance each other out.

Chloe's hands were placed on Beca's back and she could feel the muscles move with Beca's rhythm.

Beca's thumb was rubbing circles Chloe's sensitive nub but decided she needed more.

Without hesitation, she slipped a finger into Chloe, continuing the rubbing with her thumb. The redhead whimpered under her as she added a second finger to the mix.

Chloe's breathing was becoming ragged and it kick started Beca to pump her fingers faster.

She placed her mouth against Chloe's neck,sucking at the flesh just under her jaw because, Beca knew this action made Chloe weak in the knees.

Softs 'ohs' and 'fucks' were whispered out of Chloe and she dug her nails deep into Beca's back scratching away skin that would definitely leave marks in the morning. The pain stung but she didn't stop her thrusts.

Beca sped up even faster and Chloe moaned in Chloe still had a beat in her body, it'd probably be jumping out of her neck and down Beca's throat as she sucked her skin even harder.

She felt the walls tighten around her fingers and knew close was close.

"Oh my god-" Chloe was cut off by a loud growl that emerged deep within her body and Beca knew it didn't sound human. She felt it vibrate against her lips as she sucked at the redhead's neck.

It was probably the sexiest sound she ever had the pleasure of hearing.

Chloe's body was trembling and Beca helped her rock out her high. Her lips were swollen and her hair was ratted. Just below her jaw; where Beca was sucking, was a dark, raw bruise. There was a thin layer of sweat between the two and Chloe's chest was gasping for air.

It was magical.

No matter how exhausted and sweaty the duo was, Beca thought Chloe was absolutly exquisite.

"You good you T-rex?" Chloe wheezed out laugh and threw her head back into the pillows. Beca placed soft pecks along her jawline. Beca lifted her head and noticed when Chloe opened her eyes that they were that fascinating white color she'd get after she fed. "You're eyes-" Beca brushed her fingers across her damp cheek and smiled. Chloe caught her grin at the last second. "Does this mean you're satisfied?"

Chloe hummed a satisfied sigh and mirrored the smile. Their chests were pushed up against each other so close that Chloe could feel Beca's heartbeat through her core. Beca moved to lay her head against her chest. Their necklaces clanked together and she was sure they some how got tangled.

She didn't mind though because it was still perfect.

Beca was perfect.

"Better than ever."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :D**

 **I'll try to respond to you guys via review box so heads up :)**

 **(I've never done smut before so I hope it was okay for the first time. ILL GET BETTER lol)**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Things are picking up...**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil: Chapter 10**

Chloe never thought she would ever say this but, words didn't even come close to how much she missed eating human meat.

It was like she was a whole new person.

Her body was a prime example of how she was feeling because she felt ten times stronger than she ever has when she ate animals.

Yes, animals were a great substitute and she really wanted to show Beca she could change but honestly, humans made her feel like a god.

Invincible, like nothing could ever get in her way.

Animals not only didn't fill her up (except if she found a bulky elk that day with a lot of muscle on it) but, they made her sort of sluggish.

Not physical wise since, she still looked flawless after she ate; no matter if it was a mouse or Jesse for example, but mentally, she felt sluggish.

Actually no, she felt like complete shit.

Her insides would ache and she'd become hungrier more often. She wouldn't be able to go to sleep because her senses would be flooded with the smell of raw, bloody meat that she learn to crave so much. The smell would taunt her over and over again until she couldn't take it anymore.

It was like her body knew she was trying to cheat the system and, day by day it, would slowly torture her until _**it**_ finally got want _**it**_ wanted.

And what _**it**_ wanted last night, was sure rewarding Chloe this moment in time.

She'd never tell Beca this because that last thing Chloe needs is to have her girlfriend worried.

Plus, she hates when Beca gets worried, even if she finds the brunette super adorable when she gets protective and flustered over herself.

Beca even made her only hunt certain animals because she didn't want Chloe getting hurt, not understanding that the redhead could kill anything or anyone in a heartbeat if she wanted too.

No matter how bad she wanted to hunt a bear, Chloe agreed, just because she couldn't say no to the look on her face that resembled a kicked puppy.

She would just have to continue to eat animals and hopefully her body would eventually get use to it. If not, she would simply have to deal with the pain.

I guess it's called a curse for a reason.

Not a gift.

* * *

Beca was fast asleep in Chloe's arms, head nuzzled gently in between the redhead's shoulder and neck. It was peaceful and relaxing, just the two of them, alone, like they were the only people in the world.

Chloe noticed that the brunette was shivering so, she wrapped her arm around her girlfriend, pulling her in tight next to her body.

Beca sighed in satisfaction, mushing her face deeper into the redhead's chest, and wrapping every limb on her tiny body around Chloe. "God you are so fucking warm." Beca mumbled in her adorable sleep voice against Chloe's chest, reaching up her hand up and intentionally placing it on one of Chloe's boobs, eyes still remaining shut. Chloe giggled at Beca's actions, causing her girlfriend's head to jerk up and down. "Oh god stop with the moving. Raging hangover."

"I'm sorry babe." Chloe awed at how adorable the tiny brunette was being, even with her hand feeling her up. Placing a soft kiss on top of Beca's head, she used her fingers to stroke out the tangles in Beca's hair.

"How do you feel?" Beca asked but sounded more like "hwm dr um feel?" since her face was scrunched together on Chloe's chest.

"I feel great actually. Better than I have in a while."

"I guess feeding also makes you immune to hangovers." Beca scoffed but moaned when Chloe massaged her fingers deeper into her scalp. "Your fingers work wonders Red." She purred into her girlfriend's body, vibrating Chloe's torso.

"Even last night?"

Beca shivered at the memory from last night. She could still feel the shakiness in her legs and how she lost her breath every time Chloe moved her fragile yet very skilled digits. She could still taste Chloe's tongue on her buds and her the soft moans erupt through her throat.

It was arousing her just thinking about it.

"Especially last night. You were like-" Beca paused, trying to come up with something that described how Chloe made her feel. "-wow."

Chloe giggled again, trying to make it less forcefully for Beca's head. "Thanks. You were pretty 'wow' as well." She could feel the brunette's smile spread against her chest at her words. Trailing her hand down the long, soft locks of brown, she noticed something on Beca's back.

"Oh my god Beca."

"What?" Beca lifted her head and cocked her neck to look at the redhead.

Chloe, ignoring the adorably messy hair covering over Beca's face, traced over the deep, long scratches placed along her girlfriend's back. They weren't bad actually, only dry blood was placed on certain areas of the scratch but, she still felt bad. "I hurt you last night."

"Oh yeah." Beca chirped in memory, not catching the frown Chloe had across her mouth. "I forgot about that.I guess I really had you going." Beca smiled but Chloe kept her frown, locking her gaze on Beca's back as she continued to trace the marks.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey." Beca reached up one of her hands and tilted Chloe's face so they were making eye contact. Beca swooned when she caught a glimpse of how blue they were this morning. "Don't be sorry. It didn't hurt. Actually it felt fucking amazing having you lose yourself underneath me." Smirking, Chloe rolled her eyes and gave a faint smile. "Last night was one of the best nights of my life and will probably stay that way forever. I wouldn't change one thing about it Chloe Beale. I expect you to use your nails on me every time we _**fuck**_."

Chloe felt her blood start to boil and couldn't control the deep growl that sunk in her chest but, the sincerity in Beca's voice relaxed Chloe a bit.

She could relate to Beca when she said it was the best night of her life because Chloe one hundred percent felt the same way.

For the first time in a while, she felt alive, and no one was to blame but the brunette currently wrapped up in her arms.

Not able to speak, she responded in a different way, leaning her head in gently to capture Beca's lips. She was only able to kiss her for a split second before Beca quickly pulled away.

"What is it now?" Chloe questioned when Beca returned to her position on Chloe's chest.

"You aren't allowed to kiss me after you feed. No way in hell am I letting you kiss me with morning breath."

Chloe barked out a laugh and swatted Beca in the back of the head, causing her to flinch on impact.. "What is up with you and my breath? Should I be offended that you don't want to go near my mouth?"

"There's a thing called hygiene babe and I'm all for it. But there is definitely nothing wrong with your mouth. Trust me."

"Okay germaphobe. You won't be getting any of of my mouth if you keep insulting it." Chloe could feel Beca's hidden smirk like it was the biggest thing in the room. "Now get up so I can brush my teeth. I really want to be able to kiss my girlfriend."

"Nooooo." Beca whined, like literally whined. She sounded like a kid who just got thrown out of a candy store. "Let's just lay here all day. Kissing will come later."

"Why? Don't feel like letting go of my boob anytime soon? Keep it there any longer and I'll have a newly molded hand on my left tit."

Beca giggled, and made Chloe's heart want to explode. Only rarely, would Beca squeak out a giggle but when she did, it was the cutest freaking thing Chloe has ever had the pleasure of hearing. It basically melted her insides.

"What can I say, I'm a boob man."

"Shut up." Chloe laughed, realizing that Beca's hand was in fact, not planning to move any time soon so, she went back to playing with Beca's hair.

They stayed like this for a bit. Just comfortable silence surrounding the two lovebirds.

 _ **Meanwhile…..**_

Stacie jogged up the stairs, carrying a bottle of advil, gatorade and cereal to give to her girlfriend who was currently dying in her bed.

The door was pushed opened and Stacie was greeted with Aubrey submerged under blankets, all the way up to her eyes and her face scrunched in the pillows. Peaking open one bloodshot eye, she found Stacie.

"Good afternoon sunshine." Stacie walked over to the bed and placed a quick kiss on Aubrey's forehead before giving her the items. Aubrey groaned when Stacie pulled up the curtains, blinding Aubrey with the sun. "How do you feel?"

"Like death." Aubrey sat up and took the advil off the desk, chugging the pills down with the gatorade. "Do you look like death?"

Stacie took in the blondes physique. Her hair was knotted in a mess, makeup was smeared all over her face, wearing one of Stacie's big sleep shirts that was slowly falling off her shoulder and a stream of dry drool, streaming down her mouth.

"Do you want the truth? Or a lie?" The cereal box that the brunette recently gave the blonde was quickly tossed off the table, hitting her in the gut.

"You're mean." Aubrey was pouting and Stacie awed at how fucking cute her girlfriend was.

Stacie straightened up after picking up the box from the ground and paused her laughing. "Oh I'm just kidding baby." Aubrey was still pouting with her arms crossed against her chest. She didn't notice that Stacie walked over to the bed until the bed indented from her girlfriend's weight. "You look absolutely gorgeous Aubrey Posen." A smile that Aubrey was trying to keep hidden, snuck it's way pass her tightened lips. "Even if you look like you're about to tryout for the lead role in a killer clown movie." The blonde's mouth gaped open and she took the back of her hand and hit Stacie in the stomach. Flinching, Stacie held where she got the impact. "Ow! Please stop hitting me in my stomach and come over here and kiss me."

"No." The hands on the blonde remained crossed and her neck shrugged in the opposite direction from Stacie's gaze.

"Come oooonnnn!" Stacie begged and Aubrey remained unfazed. She just responded with another sharp 'no'. "Please!" Nothing. "Baby…" Nothing again. Frowning as if she wasn't going to win this battle against her stubborn girlfriend, an idea quickly popped up in her mind. "

"Fine." Standing up, she walked over to her closet. The shirt she was wearing was discarded, leaving her in a dark blue, lacy bra that gave her boobs an intense amount of volume. Stacie knew Aubrey was biting her cheek, drawing blood to kept her gaze off the brunette. Smirking, she turned her head back into her closet and pulled down her sweat pants, revealing a matching pair of panties, framing her toned ass. Not knowing if Aubrey was looking yet, she reached her right hand behind her to unhook her bra for the grand finale, but was stop in the process by small arms, wrapping around her stomach from behind. A kiss was pressed behind her ear, sending goosebumps all over her body like an electrical current.

"That-" another kiss. "-was-" another. "-cheating."

Finally satisfied, Stacie smirked, turning around in the blonde's arms. "Come on. I'm waiting."

Not being able to fight the urge anymore, Aubrey leant in to capture the brunette's lips. She didn't even wait to swipe her tongue across Stacie's bottom lip before she was granted access.

"Yum-" Stacie mumbled against Aubrey's lips. "-tastes like alcohol mixed with gatorade-" Aubrey bottom lip was gnawed by Stacie's front teeth. "-my favorite."

Aubrey knew her girlfriend was being sarcastic but it didn't stop her from mirroring the action and taking charge of the kiss. "You wanted it." She purred into Stacie's mouth.

"I'd did want it but, it seriously smells like something died in your mouth." Stacie took her hands from Aubrey's waist and moved them down to give her ass a hard grope. "Now go brush your teeth and get back here."

Squealing as she felt Stacie's hands, she rapidly pulled away. She rolled her eyes at Stacie's darkened orbits and laughed. "Okay you horn ball, I'll be back."

Stacie made her way back to the bed and layed down. From the bathroom, she heard her girlfriend over the faucet.

"Have you heard from Chloe or Beca?"

Stacie honestly forgot about the two completely if she was being honest.

"No I haven't but Aubrey, last night was weird." The sounds of the tooth brush brushing against teeth filled the bathroom so Stacie continued. "I saw Chloe walk out of the bar with Jesse last night after he basically fucked her with his eyes."

"She what?!" Aubrey shrieked with a mouth full of toothpaste from the bathroom.

"Yeah and listen to this. Beca was okay with it. Not like her girlfriend was cheating on her in front of her own two eyes. It was really weird." Stacie scrunched her face in memory, confusion slamming her brain. "And when I went to their house earlier yesterday, before I caught them fingerbanging on bed pretty much, Chloe's eyes were-" Stacie paused, thinking of a word to describe the color. "-strange. Creepy even. They were a solid black, as if they were filled with death or evil." Shaking her head because she probably sounds like a crazy person, "I can't describe it but Bree, it was weird."

Aubrey returned back to the bed, joining the brunette as she laid her head on her chest and hooked her arm around her torso. Stacie huddled the blonde in her arms, throwing some blankets over the couple since both of them were pretty much half naked.

Aubrey sighed. "I know what you mean. I've been getting a weird sort of vibe from Chloe this whole week. I also can't describe it but, it's not a good vibe."

"Even Beca, Bree. She is acting different. She was always awkward and angrily shy about everything but last night. When she watched Chloe and Jesse walk out of the bar together, hand in hand, the look in her eyes was poisonous."

"What are we-"

 _ ***RING RING RING***_

Aubrey was cut off by the sound of Stacie's cell phone, echoing the bedroom. She reached over to the desk, unplugging her cell and handed it to her girlfriend.

"Hello?"

" _ **Stacie!"**_ It was Emily, Jesse's brother. She became pretty good friends with the young girl, even though she was a grade younger than her.

"Hey Em, what's up?"

" _ **Have you seen Jesse?!"**_ Stacie could hear the fear and panic pour out of the girl's mouth through device.

Stacie's eyebrows shot up to her hairline and AUbrey could her heart fasten in beats.

"Uhh-" She choked on her words while Aubrey was mouthing 'What's going on?'.

"No Em I haven't. Is everything alright?" Sobs were heard through the phone.

" _ **No it's not. Jesse went out last night and hasn't returned home. My parents and myself have been trying to reach him all night but we got nothing. His phone is off!"**_ More sobs broke through the phone.

" _ **I even asked his friends who he went out with but, they were too shitface to remember anything! They didn't even know he left! I'm really scared Stacie. Ever since Tom and Bumper going missing, what if something bad happened to him!?"**_

Stacie's heart sunk to her stomach and her breathing stopped. She was numb all over and her throat was in a knot, unable to respond to Emily. It looked like the brunette just saw a ghost with her skin white face.

Chloe was last seen with Jesse.

 _ **Chloe.**_

Stacie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Emily ask over her cries if she was still there.

"Yeah, sorry Em-" Stacie shook her head. "-but I'll keep an eye out for Jesse and let you know if I hear anything. I'm so sorry."

" _ **Thank you Stacie."**_

 _ ***Click***_

Stacie was fixated on her phone, currently in her lap, not even noticing that Aubrey was talking to her.

"Hey Stacie? Is everythin-"

"We have to go talk to Chloe and Beca." Stacie interrupted with a stern voice. Actually it was hinted with fear.

"Jesse is missing." Was all Stacie responded with.

"Something is not right Bree."

* * *

Breaking the silence, Beca removed her hand from Chloe's chest and brushed it across her abdominal muscles.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can ask me anything Beca."

"Do you always seduce your meals before actually doing the killing?"

Chloe was a little taken back by the sudden shift in curiosity but, decided to reply.

"Yes, but only with humans, obviously."

"Why?" Beca's voice seemed truly interested in how Chloe hunted, making her non existent heart feel like it was going to flutter right out of her body.

"I seem more powerful when I seduce them." Chloe gnawed at her lower lip. "Like I control every movement in their body and every emotion spilling from their pores. The energy their body gives off, like they _need_ me to survive, my body, reminds me of myself in a way. Makes it seem like I'm not the crazy freak that craves their flesh but instead, the roles are reversed, and they're the one craving my meat. They're the ones that will rot away unless they sink their teeth into my skin, tasting the saliva like its blood, covering their tongue like a sheet. That's probably why I'm not really satisfied when I hunt animals. I just feels like I'm a monster." Chloe sighed, hoping that she was making sense to Beca.

"It makes you feel human again. Normal in a sense, right?" And she was.

Chloe nodded her head, even though the brunette was facing the other way. It amazed Chloe how much Beca understood her. No matter what, Beca always knew whatever went on in Chloe's head.

"That makes sense." She sighed into her chest, still tracing patterns long Chloe's stomach. "How does it feel, you know-" There was some hesitation and nervousness in Beca's soft voice. " killing them and such?"

Chloe was dumbfounded at Beca's question. She couldn't even find the words in her body to reply.

"You don't have to answer that. I know it's kinda disturbing me asking you-" Chloe could hear the regret pouring out of Beca's mouth. "-I just kinda wanted to you know, understand how you feel which I know is weird because I'm asking you how it feels to kill people and I'm not trying to make you uncom-"

"It's amazing." Chloe interrupted Beca's ramble. She lifted her head off Chloe's chest, positioning her body so she could look at Chloe. Resting her head on Chloe's stomach, the redhead draped her hand over her rib cage, just below her naked chest. "I know it's also disturbing to say that but-" Chloe lightly chuckled and glanced up at the ceiling. "-the way their life, slowly slips from their body and starts to fill mine, I can't even describe the feeling. And truth is, I try to feed on people who basically have no soul from the start so, I don't regret ripping them in half." She looked back down at Beca and noticed how centered she was on Chloe.

Before Beca could ask her next question, Chloe interrupted her again, practically reading Beca's mind. "The taste is incomparable to anything I've ever tasted before. The warmness of the blood brings chills to my body and the way my teeth sink into their skin, feeling the heavy pulse in my throat until it slowly beats away-" Chloe closed her eyes at the sensation the memory was bringing to her as she licked her lips. " -exceptionally delicious."

"Wow." Chloe snapped her eyes open and panicked, thinking she has gone too far in her description. But when she opened them, she didn't see disgust in her girlfriend's eyes. They were a shade darker and she could feel her heart beat loud against her hand placed on Beca's ribs.

Shock, that's what Chloe was when their position once again changed, and was pinned underneath Beca, her cloudy blue eyes burning a hole in Chloe's bright ones. Beca looked like she wanted to devour Chloe, just like she did last night.

"That's so fucking hot." Beca snarled and throat growl, just above Chloe's lips, making the redhead shudder underneath. "I never use to before but, I can sense that hunting animals doesn't really help with your body." She looked at Beca and knitted her eyebrows together. How did she know? "I can feel it after you eat. I don't know how but, I know eating animals makes your body feel… uncomfortable." Beca took her hand that was placed on the pillow beside Chloe's head and cupped her jaw, gently brushing her thumb across the redhead's cheek. "I have an idea. It involves those fucking weird ass, satan worshipers-" Beca's scent in her words were covered with revenge and it boiled Chloe's blood just listening. Beca's teeth stretched into a devil like smirk, "- that put whatever it is in your body but after it's done, we'll have to find another way for your body to survive. "

Chloe's lips mimicked Beca's devious grin but before she could reply, the front door was slammed opened.

"Beca and Chloe! I know you guys are up there and Aubrey and I aren't leaving until you tell us what the fuck is going on between the two of you!"

Stacie was fuming and Chloe could tell by her tone.

Both Beca's and Chloe's eyes were the size of basketballs and pretty sure both of their breathing stopped.

Looking into each other's panic filled eyes they said in unison,

"Shit."

* * *

 **Annnd the roller coaster starts. (Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger;)**

 **The physical contact is definitely something to be heads up on since Beca is starting to act differently. *HINT***

 **What is Beca thinking of doing to the band? Why is Beca so interested in how Chloe hunts? How will Aubrey and Stacie react when they find out about Chloe? Will Emily be a problem to Chloe?**

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :D**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys still with me? D:**

 **I hope I haven't lost you guys! Thanks to those who did review though and gave feedback. You keep me going!**

 **Enjoy Chapter 11!**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **To The Devil:Chapter 11**

"Okay…" Chloe exhaled, slowly getting up from the bed to put on some clothes. She decided that the flannel from last night and some of Beca's yoga pants were going to have to do; not that it really mattered what her appearance looked like. Stacie and Aubrey would still be just as upset with her if she decided to go down in a jumpsuit or her birthday suit.

"Alright, you can sneak out the window and I can just tell them that you weren't feeling good and you needed to leave or you had family issues or something like that or-"

After throwing on her flannel from last night, she walked over to Beca, "Beca baby, we have to tell them. They're still our friends and lying to them just doesn't seem right."

Beca bit the inside of her cheek and rolled her head up to the ceiling. "I know. I just don't know how they will react. The last thing I need is Aubrey getting her panties in a bunch and going to the police or something."

"Hey-" Chloe hooked her finger under Beca's chin to bring her eyes back down to Chloe's. When she did so, tears threatened to spill out of those cloudy blues. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that everything will be okay when we tell them-well, when I tell them because honestly, it's not like we are telling them that I'm pregnant or something-"

"You should check. It's physically impossible since I'm a girl but the possibilities are pretty high with the way your luck is going."

"Oh stop." Chloe snickered at her girlfriend's sarcasm. "But seriously though. I'm dead Beca. I kill people but not only that, I eat them; all the way till I hit bone. It's a pretty big thing to take in." A tear fell from Beca's left eye when she blinked and Chloe wiped it gently with her thumb. " If they don't accept me and my...curse, then so be it. The only thing that matters is that you accept me for who I am. It's me and you against the world and together-" She removed her hand from Beca's cheek to grip the crescent moon hanging lightly around her neck. "-we can get through anything."

The smiles between the two beamed against each other.

Beca knew Chloe was right. Nothing really mattered besides Chloe and now that she had her, everything was perfect. Though it would be great it Stacie and Aubrey would understand that what Chloe does isn't by choice. It's not like she signed up to get butchered in the forest just to have a demon put in her that lives off human flesh. Yeah, Chloe wished for prom queen; or that super cute jacket she saw from Victoria's Secret where she claims that it is seventy dollars because it's made from real cotton. Was that even a thing? Whether it was or not, she didn't wish upon a shooting star for this fucked up curse.

"You have been strong for me and by my side since the day I saw you on the playground throwing the sand from the box at other kids." Beca chuckled while more tears fell from her eyes. "You're the strongest person I know and right now, I need you to be even stronger Beca Mitchell. Like the saying, 'anything can happen,' and that anything can happen as long as I have you by my side. I love you to the moon and back and not matter what happens, I want you to know that."

"I love you too Chloe Beale." Without hesitation, Beca's hand moved to hook behind the redhead's neck. Placing a soft kiss to her cheek, she moved to to Chloe's lips and did the same.

"Come on. Let's get our speeches ready." Chloe mumbled against Beca's lips, taking her hand and dragging her into the hallway. Taking a deep breath, they walked hand in hand down the stairs until they were greeted by Stacie and Aubrey.

"Hey guys, we-"

"Save it Beca." Stacie snapped as she paced back in forth in front of Aubrey. Fuck this was going to be harder than she thought.

"Chloe! I see that you made it back here to the midget." Beca rolled her eyes at the insult from Aubrey. Her and Chloe made it down the stairs and we standing in front of their fuming friends.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Chloe questioned. She wasn't even going to lie that she felt a little hurt that Aubrey would as assume that she wouldn't.

"Oh I just curious." Aubrey chirped as she played with the flowers placed on the table. Chloe and Beca moved to join them and Aubrey grabbed Stacie's hand to sit her down, away from her pacing. "I figured since you were all up on Jesse's junk last night you'd be at his house, not Beca's."

"Oh like you'd know Posen."Chloe knew Beca was already getting irritated with Aubrey. She could basically feel her blood boiling from under her skin. "You were to busy puking your brains out to be coherent with anything going on around you."

"Puking or not, anybody could feel and see Chloe and Jesse basically fucking on the bar stool." Stacie defensively responded.

"You guys are angry, I know." Chloe voice was shy and soft, trying not to gag at the image of her and Jesse ever fucking. Kissing him was hard enough and don't even mention how she had to stroke his tic tac of a dick. "I haven't been honest with you guys and I'm sorry. We both are." Chloe gave Beca a small smile and she returned it, hoping to ease some tension off the redhead. "A lot has….changed with m-myself since last Friday night at Randy's. Please let me explain fully through before you interrupt."

Chloe proceeded with telling them how she got abducted by the band, High Shoulder, and taken to Devil's Kettle waterfall to be tied up. She told them that Beca didn't know where she was and that's when she went over to Stacie's house. When she got to the point of her story when she told them that she was murdered by the band, Aubrey's and Stacie's eyes gaped open at her words. The couple was basically flabbergasted at the story since all of a sudden they were mega groupies for the band and couldn't see them ever doing that. She had to explain that they were psychotic, satan worshipers and only wanted to become famous and by doing that, they had to sacrifice a virgin. A bunch of, 'you? Chloe Beale a virgin?' or, 'why didn't they chose Beca. She looks more like a virgin than you,' was thrown around in the conversation.

"Fuck you Stacie!" Beca yelled, jaw clenching tight.

Stacie snorted and crossed her arms over her chest as well as her long legs. "You know it's true. Don't get all but hurt about it."

"Anyway!" Chloe hoped by this they'd stop their bickering. "The band quoted this spell before killing me and that's all I really remember before everything went black."

"So what you're telling us now-" Aubrey gestured her hand between her and Stacie, "-is that, you're dead and we are having one big kumbaya?"

"Aubrey-" CHloe tried to explain but Aubrey cut her off.

"No Chloe! Are you fucking with us right now? Do you think this is one be joke that Beca has you up to? Well if it is, this isn't funny!"

"I agree. All of this seems like some fucked up excuse to your guy's weird open, orgy relationship." Stacie chipped in, clearly annoyed by Chloe's story.

Stacie and Aubrey continued to bicker back and forth at the redhead while Beca tried to defend her. Things were going everything but well and it was only a matter of seconds before she snaps.

Hands were being slammed against the table and vulgar words were being thrown around between the group (Stacie and Beca more so than Aubrey). Chloe's head was throbbing and she was upset that her two friends, the ones she got the closest to during high school were accusing her of some bull shit story.

"Is this what you told Beca and she was stupid enough to believe it?" Stacie question hissed out of her mouth towards the stunned redhead. "You told her this just so you have an excuse to fuck around behind her back?"

"Whoa!" Beca leaped herself from the table and violently smacked the vase of flowers off and into the wall next to them. "Don't you talk about my girlfriend like that Stacie! I swear to god I'll fucking hit you! I know we lied to you and I already feel like shit about it! But Chloe is telling the truth!" Beca barked out. Her veins were visible and on the verge of popping out of her neck.

This was the breaking point for Chloe. She lifted herself off the chair and locked eyes with Stacie. She made her way over and leaned down, red hair grazing against Stacie's cheek. With a brush to Stacie's jaw and a light, sultry whisper into her ear, Chloe had her wrapped around her finger like a puppet. She was the master of the whole show and Stacie was her main event. Her show pony.

Beca nor Aubrey could hear what was being said in the whisper but Beca had an idea. There was only one reason Chloe turned seductive and that was when she wanted something. Aubrey was getting pissed off at the two who were basically on top of each other. Beca ignored the Aubrey's threats about if she didn't get Chloe off her girlfriend in two seconds, she was going to flip. Instead, she focused on the way Stacie's eyes changed from angry, to hazy. Relaxed even. Like she was under a spell or something.

Chloe slowly pulled away from the leggy brunette, leaving her in a deep daze.

"Come with me." Was all Chloe said before making her way out of Beca's house. Stacie, without hesitation, stood up from the seat and followed the redhead outside, not responding to her girlfriend's pleads to have her stay.

"Come on Posen. That means us too." Beca followed the two and soon, Aubrey did as well.

There was only one way to get through to her friends. It might not be the smart way to do so but, how else was she going to explain? She wasn't really hungry since Jesse sure could hold her off for quite a bit so, this was going to suck. Plus, eating an animal wasn't something that was appetizing and the moment.

The group followed behind Chloe as she marched down the street and into her hunting grounds.

"What are we doing Chloe? Why are we in the forest?" Aubrey asked, taking Stacie's hands in her own. Stacie seemed to clear up as her daze faded away. She wasn't a total bitch anymore but she still was just as confused.

Chloe ignored Aubrey's question as she searched the forest for something to could kill. Beca knew right away when she saw Chloe scanning the perimeter. With her hand, letting Chloe continue to walk around the grounds, she stopped Stacie and Aubrey from following.

Beca saw Chloe's eyes flash to red immediately when she heard bushes shuffling in the distance. Being right, an elk popped its head up, ears pierced high to the sky.

Chloe turned her head to Beca and she gave her girlfriend a slight nod and genuine smile.

"We are here because if you guys don't believe us verbally, maybe you'll believe us physically." Chloe returned the smile to Beca, changing her position to a kneel so she could sneak up on the elk. Smirking, Beca turned her head to the couple who were eyes locked on the redhead. "Enjoy the show."

The two didn't even have the time to question what Beca meant before Chloe pounced onto the back of the elk. Taking it by surprise, the animal bleated, aggressively kicking into the air to get the girl off it's movement was do no good since Chloe had her grip on the animal pretty tight.

"Beca! Someone help her!" Aubrey shrieked. But before she could do anything, Chloe roared into the air, teeth quickly morphing into razor sharp fangs.

The elk howled in pain when the fangs were connected to the back of its neck. Yanking her head up, a chunk of meat was discarded from the helpless animal. Not wanting to torture the elk, Chloe, mouth and chest covered in blood, snapped the head of the animal, silencing the howls instantly. Like jello, it fell to the dirt with Chloe wrapped around the back.

Beca was admiring Chloe from where she was because still, it aroused her to no other seeing Chloe transform into this beast. She shouldn't be turned on by the fangs and blood. She should have the reaction that Stacie and Aubrey have right now. Mouths gaped open, jaw trembling while their eyes fought to keep the tears back. That's a normal reaction to this. Fear and terror.

But when Chloe lifts her head up from her prey, eyes pitch black and blood dripping off her chin and necklace, she felt everything but the two. It was weird but, she really wanted to kiss her.

After she washed her teeth of course.

"Beca…" She could barely make out that Stacie said something because of how low the volume was in her tone. "What….was that?"

Beca was about to reply until Aubrey lost all balance in her lower limbs and fell heavy into the ground. Stacie automatically squatted to the ground, resting her girlfriend's head in her lap. Waving her hand over the fainted blonde's face, hoping she'd wake up.

Beca watched the couple, not even noticing that Chloe joined them, still very much drenched in animal blood and eyes dark as night.

"No!" Stacie yelped, holding her hand out in front of her to stop Chloe from coming closer. "You stay the fuck away...whatever you are!"

"Stacie you need to listen-"

"No Beca! Listen to what?! She is a fucking monster did you not just see what happened?!" Chloe frowned at this but knew this reaction was coming sooner than later. "I don't want you to come anywhere near us!"

"She has no choice Stacie. Really let her explain." Beca tried to keep her voice low because Stacie was obviously upset.

"She has no choice? Really Beca?!" Tears were now streaming down the brunette's face. "She just ripped an animal to shreds and you're saying she was forced to do that?!"

"Exactly! You'd know if you would just give her a chance to explain!"

"Beca." Chloe reached down to grab Beca's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Stacie has every reason to react the way she is. But please Stacie let me explain." Chloe locked eyes with Stacie. She waited for a response but got nothing. She kneeled down to Stacie's level and scooted to the couple closer. This movement just resulted in a flinch by the leggy brunette, moving her farther away from the redhead. "Please Stacie." No response again and this made Chloe frown. " _ **Please.**_ " It took a while but, Stacie finally nodded her head.

"Thank you." The redhead exhaled and Beca squeezed her hand to reassure her girlfriend that she was there. "I'm not proud of what I do but, when you feel your skin rioting and your insides feel like they're burning, you have no choice but to give in. I can only handle so much pain before _**it**_ gets what _**it**_ wants. "

"Who is _**it**_?" Stacie asked, voice hoarse from the crying.

"I don't know." Chloe replied. Beca took a mental note to do some research even though she should've done it the first moment she found out about Chloe. "All I know is that, if I don't feed, I die….again. But this time it's torture. Unbearable pain. Luckily, Beca has been with me through my change and I've switched to animals."

Stacie knitted her eyebrows at Chloe's words. "What did you eat before animals?" Chloe tilted her head down, looking into the forest's dirt, avoiding all eye contact from Stacie. "Oh my god." At realization, a knot formed in Stacie's throat and her hand moved to cover her mouth.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"Jesse?" Chloe nodded and was unable to hide the tears anymore. Scoffing, Stacie rolled her tear filled eyes up to the sky. "Who else?"

"Doesn't matter." Beca intervened between the conversation.

"No it does Beca." Chloe reassured the tiny brunette. "Some random guy after the bar when I was tied up in the forest. T-Tom-" Her words were beginning to stutter. "-and B-Bum-p-per." She croaked out. "I'm so sorry Stacie. I know that this is a hard thing to take especially since I'm the one behind our classmates disappearance. I never asked for this…. demon fucking thing to be put inside me but it happened, and I have to deal with it every day for the rest of my life now. You probably are disgusted by me now but truthfully, you'll never be as repulsed of me as I am of myself. I look in the mirror everyday and get reminded of what a disgusting monster I am every single second. Thankfully, Beca has been my rock through this whole thing even after she reacted the same way you and-" Chloe lowered her black orbits to the passed out blonde layered over Stacie's arms. "-Aubrey did. I can't sit here and ask you to support my ways but, I can tell you for sure that you have nothing to worry about and I have my hunger under control. I can control whatever monster is inside me so you have no reason to be scared."

At these words, Chloe's body jolted in sharp pains. The feeling of her bones burning away was back and the ache deep in her stomach was stronger than ever. She tried to hide the amount of pain she was in and luckily, she was able to.

That was until a low grunt and a scrunch to her face due to pain was noticed by Beca.

"Hey." Beca's voice was worried. "Chloe are you okay?"

"Y-yes." Chloe lied, still trying to attempt to hide the cramps spreading through her body. "It's nothing. Just… not use to elk." She tried to cover it up with an awkward laugh. All that did was make Beca more concerned.

Blocking out the pains in her body, she continued.

"I'm still the same person you've known for three years Stace. I haven't changed and never will. Please believe me. I can't lose two of my best friends."

It was quiet in the forest around the group. All that was heard were birds and crickets chirping and the slight breeze blowing across the tree leaves. Chloe was getting nervous when Stacie wasn't replying; nor even looking at the redhead. She couldn't blame her though. Chloee was still currently 'demoned' out, sporting black eyes that could scar any normal person's memories. It wasn't the easiest image to look at.

But the least she could do was respond. All she was doing was brushing the blonde hair that was placed across Aubrey's face and keeping her gaze down into the ground.

"I-I.." Stacie whispered, still not making eye contact with Beca and Chloe. With a deep exhale, "I believe you."

That was it. Those three words were like a thousand pounds were lifted off the redhead's shoulders. Though it will take some time; a lot of time to get use to being around the new Chloe, she still had her friends by her side.

"Thank you Stacie." She stood up from her position to join Beca. When she locked eyes with Beca, both sporting satisfied grins, Aubrey woke up violently in Stacie's arms.

The blonde was confused already, not really knowing how she got to the ground and in her girlfriend's arms but when she looked up and was greeted with a bloody redhead, she was paralyzed.

"Let me explain." Stacie told Chloe and Beca. With a nod, the couples separated from each other.

"You were right." Beca said as they walked to the dock of the lake. Leaning down, Chloe took water and rinsed out her mouth and cleaned off all the blood.

After Chloe was finished rinsing off, she joined her girlfriend on the dock, legs dangling into the green water.

"Yeah I was." Chloe chuckled, gently leaning her head on Beca's shoulder. Her girlfriend's arms instantly wrapped around the redhead's waist. "It was a hard one but, we made it."

"I'm proud of you babe." A soft kiss was placed on the top of Chloe's head.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, just listening to the fish splashing in the water and wind blowing the trees.

"This curse can control what I eat but, it will never control who I am." Chloe hummed sternly into the lake.

At the direct moment she said that, the pain in her body was back but this time, causing her to hunch over in pain. She couldn't focus on anything that Beca was asking and everything in her hearing went to a buzz.

" _ **YOU…. THINK... YOU'RE STRONGER…..THAN ME?**_ "

That voice wasn't Beca's.

It was deep, and sinister and sounded like a loud whisper.

" _ **YOU….OBEY…..ME. STOP SAYING...YOU CONTROL ME...YOU BITCH"**_ Beca was trying to shake Chloe out of whatever was happening to her but had no luck. It was like Chloe's body was frozen and under control.

Like she was the one playing the puppet now.

The pain was excruciating and she didn't even know she was crying until tears were falling into the water beneath them.

"Stop!" Chloe screamed even though she couldn't hear her own voice. "Go away!" Beca was saying something but everything around Chloe was muted still, only hearing that hidden, monstrous voice through her head.

" _ **I CONTROL…..YOU!"**_ The last word boomed through Chloe's ears and it was the most painful thing she ever experienced. All she could do was scream in pain until it stops.

If it ever stops.

"Chloe!" Her hearing was slowly coming back to her as she heard Beca. "Chloe listen to me! You're okay. No one is here to hurt you! I have you, you're safe!" Chloe's hearing was back and the pain in her body finally ended.

There were tears streaming down Beca's face when Chloe lifted her head. Her arms were wrapped around Chloe's shaking body.

Not being able to respond to her girlfriend, she leaned into her chest and sobbed.

Sobbed harder than she ever has before.

* * *

 **I hope this chapter was a little emotional. I took my time writing this chapter because I wanted to get a little touchy with Aubrey and Stacie's reactions.**

 **Whatever is in Chloe is getting stronger. How do you think she will deal with it?**

 **The story is almost close to the end and only a matter of seconds before shit goes down. I hope you guys are ready!**

 **Reviews and Feedback are appreciated.**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

_**GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update guys! Don't worry, it won't happen again...or at least i'll try not to! D: But the story is almost wrapping up and this is mostly just a filler chapter and setting up for next. Plus, it's also super short... SORRY!**_

 _ **Thanks to all the reviews and those that are reading :D**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**_

* * *

 **To the Devil: Chapter 12**

 _ **YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME. YOU DON'T…... AND WON'T….EVER CONTROL ME.**_

 _ **I CONTROL…. YOU. SO FOOLISH.**_

 _ **YOUR TIME IS ALMOST UP.**_

 _ **JUST LOOK AT THE SKY TO SEE YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE TIMER.**_

 _ **THE... NIGHT SKY.**_

 _ **YOU'LL BE MINE SOONER THAN LATER CHLOE.**_

 _ **BUT WAIT...**_

 _ **THAT GIRL ISN'T SAFE….YOU KNOW THAT BUT…. YOU'RE TOO SELFISH TO CARE.**_

 _ **SHE ISN'T SAFE.**_

 _ **NO ONE IS SAFE AROUND YOU.**_

 _ **I CONTROL YOU!**_

 _ **YOU'LL KILL HER.**_

 _ **YOU'LL RIP HER TO SHREDS CHLOE.**_

 _ **. !**_

Chloe shot up from the bed at the volume of the monstrous voice that boomed through her head. Chest was heaving and there was a thick layer of sweat draped over her forehead. Wherever she was, there was a slight breeze and was dark around the room. Turning on the lamp that was placed next to her, she realized that she was in Beca's bed after taking notice of her mixing equipment that laid across her desk table. Also, she was now wearing a pair of Beca's flannels and newly washed sweats.

Her legs were shaky when she flipped them underneath the sheets to the side of the bed and placed her bare feet on the cold, wooden tile. Walking over to the window, she opened the curtains and saw the moon instead of the sun.

Just at that moment and taking in the moon's bright reflection, she remembered something.

Who was talking to her in that dream? It didn't sound human and she could still hear that god awful voice like it was standing right next to her. The sinister wrapped in every syllable terrified Chloe to no other and not only that. It mentioned Beca.

Chloe opened the window to Beca's room to get more fresh air. Leaning her head out, she stared up at the waxing crescent shaped moon. What did it mean when it said a timer? And to look up at the sky to see her timer? Everything was starting to become more and more hazy to Chloe and she didn't know why. ANd her not knowing scared her to death at the thought of what could be happening.

For once in a very long time, she was lost.

Her thought was cut short as she felt the presence of someone else in the room behind her. It was warm and eased Chloe back into a relaxed, safe place that she learned to love so much.

Turning her head, she locked eyes with those cloudy blues and forgot every bad thing that happened to her that night and felt secure again. She wasn't terrified anymore and the voice that was following her every thought slowly faded until she heard nothing but the crickets outside the window and Beca's soft breaths echoing through the bedroom.

"Hey-" Beca croaked out, trying to keep her voice low. She as well had on a pair of sweats and had a tank top on with her hair in a loose ponytail. "-You're awake."

Chloe took in the brunette's facial expressions and saw that they weren't their usual 'pissed off' and irritated with the world look that Beca usually has. Her expression was sad and her eyes were bloodshot and were shrunk small with the absence of her usually darkened eyeliner around her eyes.

She didn't respond to Beca's question but instead, she walked her way over to where the brunette was standing and without hesitation, wrapped her girlfriend into a hug. Almost instantly at contact, Beca sobbed into the crevice of Chloe's neck and clung on tightly to the back of the shirt her girlfriend was wearing.

Chloe couldn't handle the sounds of hard sobs from her girlfriend and wet liquid covering the skin of her neck before she mirrored the action and leaned her cheek on the top of Beca's head, crying lightly into her brown locks.

They stood like this for a while, not wanting to move or break the amount of contact they were producing. It is exactly what Chloe needed at that moment of time and she wouldn't trade it for the world. Just having Beca by her side through this whole situation made her non existent heart pound in pain.

After a while, the sobs transformed into sniffles and the tears they were once producing before came to a halt. Chloe was rubbing the brunette's back with one hand while the other twirled the little curls of brown hair on Beca's neck, just below her pony tail.

"Are you okay?" Beca whispered quietly into Chloe's neck where her head was still placed. Her voice was soft and hoarse from the amount of crying.

Chloe nodded her head that rested on top of Beca's before pulling away and having her girlfriend do the same. "Better now." She brushed off some leftover teardrops on Beca's flushed cheek and cradled her face.

She has never seen the girl is such a worried state out of the years she has known her. It wasn't that Beca was careless and selfish but she rarely ever showed her emotions towards anyone. Hell, she never even cries in front of anyone but here she is now, eyes red and puffy and her nose running in the process.

Chloe and Beca have always told one another that they loved each other from day one. Before Chloe's cheer practice or when they get off the phone during the middle of the night after talking for hours non stop, they always said 'I love you'. They always said those three simple words like they were fluent but really, were they true or was it just necessary to say them? How would she really know if they were or weren't.

But at this exact moment, Chloe knew. She knew that every single time Beca said those words, even if they were said in that sarcastic tone that Chloe has grown to find ridiculously adorable, the amount of sincerity was always there no matter what. And proving that right, Beca, with her tear filled eyes and quivering bottom lip, spoke those heartfelt words to Chloe and all she could do was melt at the sincerity.

Not being able to form words back to respond, she took her hand that was placed on Beca's back and cupped her cheek, moving her head closer to Beca's face to place a gentle kiss over her lips. At contact, Beca sighed into the kiss and slightly moved her hands down Chloe's side and onto her hips where she traced light patterns over the material. It tasted like minty toothpaste with a hint of salty tears that soaked into the flesh when they streamed down Beca's cheeks after crying. Everything felt perfect- Beca was perfect and again, Chloe felt more alive than she ever has before.

The redhead took Beca's hand and guided her down to Beca's bed.

Laying down on top and covering herself up with the covers, Beca followed right behind, placing her head on Chloe's chest and arm draped comfortably around the redhead's stomach.

"How are Stacie and Aubrey?" Chloe spoke while tracing patterns over Beca's arm.

"They're fine." Her voice was still a little hoarse but it was becoming stronger. "We need to talk though."

Chloe stopped her tracing, allowing Beca to lift from her position and have full focus on the redhead. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous

"You know who Emily Swanson is right?" Beca asked cautiously, allowing time for the redhead to ponder. The name did ring a bell and she might of heard it around school a few times but Chloe didn't know who it was exactly.

Either way, Chloe shook her head at the question.

Beca cleared her throat and scratched the top of her head. "She's Jesse's sister…"

"W-what?" Chloe's voice was starting to give out on her. Since when did he have a sister and why didn't Chloe know about her?

"Emily is Jesse's sister-" Beca repeated, her words starting to get stuck in her chest nervously. "-I guess she called Stacie this morning asking where Jesse was and how he hasn't come home since last night."

Chloe felt her eyes enlarging and stretching to their max and for the first time in awhile, she began to panic.

"Chloe where...exactly did you hunt that night with Jesse?" Okay, her panic was now at a full time high. Everything seemed so blurry and she could barely even remember the area she killed him in. All she knew was that it wasn't her usual hunting grounds.

"Uh-uh-" Chloe stuttered. All her nerves were starting to take over. "I-I don't know. All I know was that we were in a forest, a lot similar to the one I've taken us but this one was closer to the bar."

Beca reached for Chloe's hand due to the fact to could sense the panic rising through her body. Plus, she could start to see her girlfriend's hand shake on top of the comforter.

"Do you remember what you did with his you know….remains I guess?" Beca questioned while rubbing small circles on the back of Chloe's hand with her thumb.

"Yeah of course…" Chloe said, but this time her words weren't too convincing. "Well I think I did." She admitted. And it was true because all she really remembered after her feeding was making it back home to Beca. All her mind was set to was Beca, not hiding the body. She could barely even control her hunger anymore which is why she drug Jesse to some random spot in the forest. It was there or in the middle of the street for all to watch.

Her thoughts began to pool tears in her cerulean blue eyes and almost immediately, they were dropping one by one.

"Hey it's okay." Beca cooed while wiping the tears off her girlfriend's cheek. Chloe smiled at the gesture even though she was starting to freak out about the whole situation. "Chances are a fifteen year old girl isn't going to go all detective and roam the forest for her missing brother. Just next time make it back to your feeding ground. The last thing you need to cops investigating the kills okay?"

Chloe faintly nodded her head, wiping her cheeks dry. She took this chance to lean into Beca and give her a light peck on the lips and throw her arms over the brunette's shoulder, bringing her into a tight hug.

Beca placed soft kisses on the redhead's neck while rubbing circles over Chloe's back, similar to how it was before.

"Can you tell me about on the dock?" Beca pulled away but kept her hands placed around Chloe sides. "You were screaming and nothing I was saying was getting through. You even mentioned something about someone going away. Who was there?"

Chloe lowered her head, focusing her gaze on their laps instead of Beca's eyes. She didn't want to talk about what happened because even she didn't know what it was.

"It was nothing." She lied and she knew Beca could sense that. "Just… switching from human meat to animal meat really messes up my head." Beca nodded and Chloe lifted her head to meet Beca's.

"Are you okay now?" She asked sincerely, love wrapped around every letter and syllable.

Chloe smiled at the question, feeling more loved than she already did. With Beca, there is never a moment where she even thinks about if the brunette cares about her. Because always, Beca is there to remind her how strong her love is for the redhead.

Nodding her head, she leaned down for another soft kiss that truly, she never thinks she'd get enough of.

"I found out about Shoulder High's tour." Beca mumbled against her girlfriend's lips and Chloe could feel the girl start to smirk underneath.

Chloe's insides all of a sudden became sparked and the blood in her veins began to pump. She mimicked the smirk across Beca's lips, still able to taste the mint from the toothpaste.

"Friday." Beca informed in a dark manner and that was the one word that kick started every ounce of hunger and thirst that was bundled up inside Chloe's core, surfacing it to her skin.

"Friday we will get our _**revenge**_."

* * *

 **God, I love revenge! :) Next chapter will be a good one and that is all I'm saying...**

 **Till next time lovelies,**

 **xoxoxoxoxxox**


End file.
